Twisted Fate
by Alkarin
Summary: Kurt y Blaine han sido mejores amigos desde que se conocieron en la escalinata de Dalton hace trece años. Kurt está a punto de casarse y Blaine -como siempre- es la presencia segura y firme, justo a su lado. ¿Pero el destino tiene otras ideas? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Fate.**

**Autor: **_**Mrs Criss 2012**_

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de _**Mrs Criss 2012**_. Kurt es de Blaine y viceversa. Y como siempre, lo único mío es la traducción y los errores.

**Resumen:** Kurt y Blaine han sido mejores amigos desde que se conocieron en la escalinata de Dalton hace trece años. Kurt está a punto de casarse y Blaine -como siempre- es la presencia segura y firme, justo a su lado. ¿Pero el destino tiene otras ideas?

**N/A:** **Este es mi siguiente fic de capítulos múltiples. Estoy con el objetivo de actualizar 2-3 veces a la semana, pero no quiero prometer un horario y no ser capaz de mantenerlo. Si puedo actualizar más rápido entonces lo haré. Esto es un AU, y un Klaine más maduro. Los eventos pasados permanecen, tales como su asistencia juntos a Dalton y a McKinley se verá claramente. ADVERTENCIA: esta historia contendrá LO SIGUIENTE – BOTTOM!BLAINE, bottom!Kurt, menciones de otras parejas (sin perversiones allí, sin embargo.) No vayas dejándome anónimos de odio porque piensas que poner a Blaine abajo lo hace menos hombre, cuanto más te quejes más se queda ahí. Con todo esto dicho, todavía estoy esperando ansiosamente a mi habitual comentadora anónima que odia tanto mis historias que simplemente no puede mantenerse alejada. (Lo siento, todavía no estoy muerta). ¡Espero que todos lo disfruten! Los amo mucho a todos, incluso a ti. ;)**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada. Nos leeremos una vez a la semana (o eso espero). ¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo I.**

"¿Estás listo, hijo?", le pregunta Burt Hummel, dándole una palmada sobre el hombro.

Dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro, Kurt se vuelve desde el espejo para enfrentar a su papá. Se ve más pálido que nunca, y retuerce sus manos nerviosamente mientras se balancea sobre la punta de sus pies. "Supongo que sí". Camina hacia la puerta, y tomando otra respiración profunda - siente como si sus pulmones estuvieran intentando, pero fallando, el sostener cualquier cantidad de aire – la jala, abriéndola.

"Kurt". Se vuelve lentamente para ver a su papá, de pie allí, luciendo tan incómodo en su esmoquin, pero también preocupado.

Miedo.

Como si existieran un millón y una cosa que quiere decir, pero no puede, no lo hará, o no sabe cómo hacerlo. "Ya sabes... no tienes que hacer esto".

"¿Estás bromeando?", estalla Kurt, porque realmente, no necesita esto ahora mismo, no necesita a nadie regando esa semilla de duda, nutriéndola y ayudándole a crecer. "Este es el día de mi boda. El día que he estado esperando desde que tenía tres años. Más de ciento cincuenta invitados están ahí abajo, esperando a que aparezca. He gastado cerca de cincuenta mil dólares en toda la maldita cosa, y tú estás parado allí, ¿diciéndome que no tengo que hacer esto?", Kurt puede escuchar su voz, fuerte y estridente en sus oídos mientras su sudorosa palma se desliza ligeramente sobre la manija de la puerta.

"Sólo... quiero que estés seguro". Le dice Burt con calma. "Ya sabes, Kurt, las bodas son estresantes. Lo entiendo. Pero la forma en que has estado estos últimos meses... Me lo dirías, ¿lo harías? ¿Si hubiera algo mal? ¿Si fueras infeliz?".

El silencio de Kurt se amotina mientras mira fijamente al suelo.

"¿O a Blaine? Se lo dirías a Blaine, ¿cierto?", Burt lo intenta, pero las paredes de Kurt están arriba, y mira a su papá a los ojos con una penetrante mirada azul.

"¿Podemos simplemente ponernos en marcha, por favor?", le pregunta fríamente, entonces sale de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

Burt se apresura después de él y viajan en el ascensor para bajar a la ceremonia en silencio, un tenso e incómodo silencio que ninguno sabe cómo romper. Las puertas se abren y Blaine está de pie delante de ellos. Luciendo siempre como un caballero en su elegante esmoquin, el cabello gelificado ordenadamente hacia abajo, Kurt le sonríe cálidamente, entonces se da cuenta de la expresión sobre su rostro.

"¿Qué es?", le pregunta Kurt, el pánico arrastrándose en su voz mientras trata de mirar por encima del hombro de Blaine.

"Kurt... creo que deberíamos ir a tu habitación. Hablar en privado".

"No quiero hablar en privado". Kurt le dice, e intenta caminar más allá, pero Blaine agarra sus brazos fuertemente, girándolo, así que no puede ver.

"Kurt, por favor. No aquí. Vamos arriba".

"Dime, Blaine, dime lo que sea que tengas que decir. Sólo dímelo, aquí y ahora. Soy un hombre adulto, joder, puedo manejarlo". Kurt está divagando, las palabras tropezando entre sí mientras vuelan desde su boca. Siente a su papá colocar una firme mano sobre su hombro, pero carece de sentido mientras su mente corretea con diferentes posibilidades.

"Él no va a venir, Kurt. Lo siento tanto".

"¿Qué?".

"Ian. Él no está... um... su hermano llegó y simplemente dijo que él no va a venir. Él no quiere seguir adelante con esto. Yo… mierda, Kurt... Lo siento tanto".

Cubriendo su boca con una temblorosa mano, Kurt se inclina fuertemente contra la pared y se queda mirando en la distancia mientras Burt mira hacia Blaine.

"¿Cuando sucedió esto?".

"Ahora mismo. Su hermano acaba de irse, yo estaba en camino para decírtelo".

"Pequeño bastardo ignorante". Burt se enfurece, sus manos empuñadas. "¿Y él piensa que esto está bien? ¿Está bien hacerle esto a mi hijo? ¿Tenerlo gastando ocho meses planeando una enorme boda, invitando a todos sus familiares y amigos para simplemente salir corriendo?".

"Burt, por favor. Tu corazón".

"A la mierda mi corazón, ¿qué pasa con él?", le pregunta Burt mientras mira a Kurt, quien ahora se ha deslizado por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo. "¿Simplemente envía a su hermano para decirle al padrino que la boda se cancela? ¿Quién hace eso?".

"Mira, creo que necesitamos actuar aquí. Consigue que Kurt regrese a su habitación, y yo voy a ir a um... bueno... decir a los invitados que vuelvan a casa, supongo. Le pediré a Finn que hable con el personal del hotel".

"No". La voz de Kurt llega, temblorosa pero decidida, mientras él mismo se arrastra sobre sus pies. "No les digas que está cancelada. Probablemente es sólo una especie de error. Él probablemente se quedó bebiendo demasiado tarde o algo así... sí. Eso es todo. Supongo que tiene resaca. Blaine, no escuchaste apropiadamente a Paul. Probablemente él estaba tratando de decirte que llegarían tarde".

"Kurt. Por favor, escúchame. No fue así. Él no va a venir". Le dice Blaine suavemente, mientras se acerca hacia él.

"¡Sí vendrá!", grita Kurt, con su rostro contorsionado y torcido de rabia mientras grita en el rostro de su mejor amigo. "¡Vendrá! Sólo que no lo escuchaste. Voy a subir y a llamarlo ahora. Entonces lo verás. ¡Te darás cuenta de que eres el único siendo un tonto idiota aquí!". Girando sobre sus talones, huye hacia la escalera, subiéndolas de dos a la vez hasta que llega de nuevo a su habitación, sin aliento y jadeando.

"¿Qué debo hacer?", Blaine le pregunta a Burt con los ojos muy abiertos. "Hay toda una habitación llena de personas que esperaban que una boda comenzara hace diez minutos y actualmente todos ellos tienen a mi hermano entreteniéndolos con canciones sexualmente explícitas en el piano".

"Sólo... ve y diles que hay un retraso. Entonces trae a Carole a la habitación". Burt agarra el hombro de Blaine y sale rápidamente, esperando contra toda esperanza que él pueda de alguna manera hacer todo esto mejor mientras él sube las escaleras para encontrar a Kurt.

"... y es por eso que las mujeres tienen vagina!", Cooper Anderson acaba con una floritura y entonces hace una reverencia mientras un puñado de aplausos viene de los atónitos invitados.

"Uh... gracias, Cooper". Blaine le dice mientras da un paso hacia la pequeña plataforma elevada en el centro de la habitación. "Señoras y señores, me temo que esto sólo va a ser un breve retraso... um... algunos nervios de última hora y todo eso. Las cosas se pondrán en marcha en breve". Sonríe cortésmente a los invitados mientras el bullicio de los chismes comienza. Tomando a Carole por el brazo, le hace señas a Finn para que se les una mientras él la conduce por la habitación.

"Finn, puedes ir y decirle al personal que ha habido un retraso. Dame diez minutos y deberé de ser capaz de decirles más". Blaine le dice mientras se apresura hacia el ascensor. "Carole, ven conmigo".

"¿Kurt está bien?", Finn le pregunta con preocupación.

"Sí... bueno... más o menos. Paul se apareció y me dijo que Ian se arrepintió".

"¡¿Qué?!", Carole y Finn gritan juntos.

"Lo sé. Así que Kurt está arriba en completa negación. Ni siquiera sé qué pensar".

"Está bien. Tú sube con él, voy a ir a hablar con el gerente".

"¿Crees que él realmente está plantando a Kurt?", Carole le pregunta mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

"¿Honestamente? Sí. Pero no sé si Kurt va a creerme".

Blaine golpea vacilante sobre la puerta y Burt la abre para revelar a Kurt caminando de un lado a otro frente a las altas ventanas, el teléfono presionado en su oreja. "Ian, cariño, sólo llámame. Por favor. No sé si es sólo que se te hizo tarde, o estás nervioso o qué... pero... sólo llámame. Por favor".

"Este es como el décimo correo de voz que le deja". Burt les dice, tratando de estar tranquilo, pero Blaine puede decir por la mirada que Kurt les dispara que no lo está. Miran mientras Kurt vuelve a marcar, dejando escapar un grito de frustración mientras lanza su teléfono sobre la cama.

"¡Lo apagó!", grita Kurt. "Apagó su correo de voz. ¿Ahora qué mierda se supone que debo hacer?", pregunta, arrastrando sus dedos a través de su cabello mientras mira hacia abajo a Central Park extendiéndose debajo de él como un mapa. "Twitter. Tal vez él...".

"Kurt. Detente". La voz de Blaine llega fuerte y firme desde la entrada. Se acerca a Kurt cautelosamente, como uno puede acercarse a un animal salvaje herido, que es exactamente lo que Kurt es en este momento en el tiempo. "Ven a sentarte conmigo un rato, podemos hablar de esto".

"¡No!", le dice Kurt, recogiendo su iPad y buscando twitter. "Él está ahí afuera, en alguna parte. Seguro que me está jugando algún tipo de estúpida broma, estoy seguro. Él... él...".

"Por favor, Kurt, no le envíes un tweet. No pongas nada ahí afuera. Una vez que está en el Internet no hay vuelta atrás".

"¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?", Kurt llora desesperadamente: "¿Nada? ¿Sólo sentarme y esperar? No. No puedo".

"Kurt, cariño... me temo que no creo que él vaya a venir". Carole le dice suavemente en la tensa habitación.

"Y sabes esto... ¿cómo?", le pregunta Kurt, enderezándose en toda su estatura y caminando hacia ella. "¿Ahora eres una lectora de mentes, Carole?", escupe amargamente, "¿De repente tienes una profunda y significativa información sobre mi relación con mi prometido que nadie más tiene? ¿Vino a ti y confesó todo, y simplemente pensaron que sería divertido hacerme sudar así? ¿Huh?".

"No, Kurt... sabes que... yo sólo...", tartamudea.

"Sólo sabes nada. Ahora cierra la maldita boca y déjame preocuparme sobre dónde demonios está Ian y por qué no responde a ninguna de mis llamadas".

Burt camina hasta ellos y pone su brazo alrededor de su esposa. "Kurt, amigo, te quiero. Todos lo hacemos. Pero necesitas mirar los hechos, hijo. Paul habló con Blaine y le dijo que Ian no quiere seguir adelante con esto. Creo... creo que Carole y yo vamos a ir abajo y decirle a todo el mundo que vaya a casa", le dice con tristeza. "Quédate aquí con Blaine".

La puerta se cierra y Blaine traga sobre un cúmulo de nervios que ha subido como bilis dentro de su garganta. Kurt se queda inmóvil, mirando el horizonte de Manhattan.

"¿Puedo traerte algo?", Blaine le pregunta en voz baja. "¿Un trago? ¿Algo de agua?".

"Whisky". Dice Kurt sin voltearse.

"¿Estás-".

"Whisky".

"De acuerdo". Blaine se mueve al minibar y recupera dos pequeñas botellas. Vertiéndolas en los vasos, vacila un momento antes de entregar una a Kurt silenciosamente.

Kurt se lo bebe de un trago, haciendo una mueca mientras el líquido quema su garganta. Observa el vaso vacío por un segundo, entonces gira y se lo devuelve a Blaine, tomando el otro y bebiéndolo de un golpe también. Blaine no dice nada, sólo pone los vasos sobre una pequeña mesa y se mece ligeramente sobre sus talones.

"¿Está mintiéndome?", Kurt le pregunta de repente en medio del silencio, haciendo que la cabeza de Blaine gire bruscamente hacia él.

"¿Qué?".

"Sobre Ian. Por la razón que sea, ¿estás mintiendo?".

"¡No! Kurt, yo nunca, nunca te mentiría. No sobre esto". Perdiendo el significado detrás de esas palabras, Kurt gira de frente a Blaine, por primera vez desde que han sido dejados solos.

"¿Crees que esté en casa?".

"Kurt... no lo sé. No sé dónde está. Sólo sé que por alguna razón, no apareció hoy. Pero ya sabes... tal vez... si le das tiempo... la boda podría no suceder en este día, pero eso no significa que no suceda en absoluto".

Hay tantas cosas que podría agregar aquí. Pero no puede. Ahora no. O nunca, Blaine se da cuenta de su pesado corazón mientras se traga ese bulto que simplemente no va a desaparecer, y trata de consolar a su amigo, lo mejor que puede.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?", le dice Kurt, un incendio determinado en sus ojos ante el cual Blaine se encuentra a sí mismo tratando de rehuir.

"¿A dónde?".

"A mi apartamento".

"Tú papá nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí". Le dice Blaine bruscamente, sabiendo que Kurt derramará desdén sobre él tan pronto como las palabras hubieran salido de su boca.

"Blaine. No tenemos siete. Tenemos veintiocho años. Puedo hacer lo que sea que se me dé la maldita gana, y lo que quiero hacer es ir a casa. Te estoy pidiendo que, cómo mi mejor amigo, vengas conmigo. Tanto si quieres apoyarme, o decepcionarme como todo el mundo parece querer hacerlo, es tu elección".

Blaine asiente sin decir palabra y levanta la chaqueta de su esmoquin. Kurt ya está en la puerta, caminando rápidamente y bajando por el pasillo echando una rápida ojeada encima de su hombro como si temiera ser atrapado. Se abre paso a través del vestíbulo lleno de gente, pasa por los preocupados e indiscretos rostros de los invitados a la boda abriéndose su paso hacia la salida, y sale a la calle. Escudriñando la luz del brillante sol de verano, comprueba para ver si Blaine todavía está con él antes de llamar a un taxi y saltar adentro. Da su dirección al conductor, y se desliza hacia abajo en el asiento justo cuando es espiado por una pesada y embarazada Rachel que va contoneándose hacia él.

"Ahora no", murmura, "Por favor, ahora no".

El taxi se aleja y Blaine mira hacia atrás para ver a Rachel de pie y asombrada mientras el tráfico la rodea. "Está bien", le dice Blaine. "Está demasiado gorda como para alcanzarnos debidamente".

"Está embarazada, Blaine. No está gorda".

"Como sea".

"Dios, no tienes ni idea. No es de extrañar...".

"¿Qué?", chasquea Blaine, su paciencia finalmente se ha desgastado. "¿No es de extrañar qué, Kurt?".

"Olvídalo". Llega la respuesta desdeñosa mientras Kurt vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

Permanecen en silencio el resto del trayecto. El mismo Kurt quiere no ser tan cruel con Blaine. Él sabe que no tiene sentido arremeter y lastimar a los más cercanos a él simplemente porque él mismo está herido. Pero también sabe que se ha estado comportando de esa manera durante años, para cubrir un sinnúmero de esperanzas y deseos, miedos y fracasos siendo sarcástico y huraño. Franca y realmente inabordable, pero no está seguro de que sepa cómo cambiar.

Blaine, por su parte, siempre se queda. Podía levantarse y alejarse como tantos lo han hecho durante los años, pero sabe que nunca lo hará. Se pregunta por un instante si Rachel hubiera seguido pegada a su alrededor si no hubiera sido por su matrimonio con Finn. Puede ser. Él puede ver la misma dirección y determinación en ambos, pero Rachel tenía las suyas suavizadas por la influencia del amor. Kurt simplemente ha parecido endurecerse. Cuanto más crecía, más frío se volvía. Y ahora, este acerado, despiadado y determinado individuo está a punto de experimentar lo que se siente en la vida cuando no estás en control.

El taxi se detiene y Kurt camina directamente dentro de su edificio, ignorando al portero y dejando a Blaine para pagar el monto del pasaje, él asiente cortésmente hacia George mientras se apresura dentro del ascensor. "¿Por qué siempre lo ignoras?", le pregunta Blaine cuando las puertas se cierran.

"¿A quién?".

"A George".

"¿Quién es George?".

"No importa". Blaine le dice exasperado mientras arrastra a Kurt hasta su puerta.

Abre y pasan al interior. No se puede negar que el apartamento es hermoso. La reputación de Kurt como uno de los más buscados Diseñadores de Interiores de New York es evidente aquí. Sus ingresos, junto con el salario de Corredor de Bolsa de Ian les había proporcionado un ostentoso y lujoso apartamento en el Upper East Side (1). Las altas ventanas dejan entrar la luz, haciendo al entarimado suelo brillar. Los tonos apagados de la gran sala de estar, los suaves grises y azules le dan un toque de bienvenida y contrastan con el masculino negro y acero de la cocina, y Blaine se encuentra a sí mismo, como siempre, maravillado por la calidad de la espectacular casa que posee, como si la revista _Hola_ pudiera iniciar una sesión de fotos en cualquier momento. Las grandes pinturas que Kurt e Ian han adquirido en sus muchos viajes al extranjero adornan las paredes, junto con las fotos de la familia, Burt y Carole, y Finn y Rachel en su día de bodas y fotografías de otros que Blaine asume son parientes de Ian. A pesar de que él había estado con su mejor amigo durante cinco años, Blaine aún se siente como si no supiera realmente nada de Ian en absoluto. En vista de ello, se asumiría que ellos dos en realidad tendrían más en común que él y Kurt. Ambos con el fútbol y el hockey, ambos provenían de la misma familia rica y disfrutaron de la misma educación privilegiada, y ambos complacen a Kurt y a sus estilos y maneras de diva. Sin embargo, Blaine siente siempre un poco de vacilación, una renuencia por parte de Ian para involucrarse plenamente con él. Una reticencia que deja a Blaine preguntándose si tal vez Kurt - la más importante cosa que ellos tienen en común - es también lo que los mantiene separados.

"No está aquí". Kurt dice con voz apagada.

"No". Blaine espera, inseguro de si debe sentarse mientras Kurt vaga por el apartamento o si debe seguirlo. Él ha estado aquí muchas veces antes, pero aparte de un recorrido cuando ellos se mudaron, Blaine nunca ha estado en el dormitorio. En cualquiera de los dormitorios para el caso. Pero aún así, lo sigue de cerca a lo largo del apartamento mientras Kurt mira dentro de la gran sala del comedor, luego, abre la puerta de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para encontrar nada extraño allí tampoco. Camina directamente hacia abajo por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio principal, empujando y abriendo las puertas dobles, y entonces se detiene por la sorpresa.

Nada. Todo está exactamente como lo había dejado cuando partió para el hotel ayer por la tarde. Había esperado algo, algún tipo de disturbio, algo que hubiera sido movido o cambiado para señalar que Ian había estado aquí esta mañana... pero nada.

"¿Estás bien?", le dice Blaine suavemente desde el marco de la puerta.

"Sí. Él no ha estado aquí, no lo creo. Nada está movido".

"¿Se quedó en el hotel ayer por la noche?".

"No. Se quedó con su hermano. Se fue ayer a la hora del almuerzo, y no creo que haya estado de vuelta desde entonces. Así que eso significa que tiene que volver en algún momento, ¿cierto?", Kurt le pregunta con esperanza.

"Supongo…".

"Así es. Sólo tomó una pequeña bolsa de viaje y su esmoquin. Así que, si simplemente me siento aquí, él estará de regreso lo suficientemente pronto y entonces podremos hablar. Oh, Blaine, no tienes idea de cuán aliviado estoy", el rostro de Kurt se rompe en una amplia sonrisa mientras vuelve a dejarse caer sobre un largo sofá.

"Um... ¿por qué?", le pregunta Blaine, que aparentemente sigue atascado en el marco de la puerta e indispuesto a dar un paso más allá dentro de la habitación.

"¡Porque puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión!", dice Kurt, mirando a Blaine como si fuera un iluso. "Se dará cuenta de cuán tonto está siendo sobre todo esto y reconsiderará".

"Volviendo al hotel, tú estabas convencido de que él estaba borracho en alguna parte, o jugándote una broma. Ahora pareces haber desestimado dicha idea y en la actualidad puedes reconocer que él estaba contemplando la posibilidad de no seguir con esto. Eso es bueno. Eso es lo que yo llamo un progreso. ¿Pero pensar que puedes hacerlo cambiar de opinión? No, Kurt. Te estás preparando para el mayor dolor del corazón, incluso más de lo que ya los has tenido. Habla con él, sí, pero no vayas esperando que esta crisis pueda ser resuelta de la noche a la mañana, porque no va a ser así. Necesitan hablar de las cosas a final de cuentas, para trabajar a través de cualesquiera que sean las razones que él está teniendo y resolverlas antes de que asumas que todo está bien de nuevo".

"Y claramente debería escucharte porque todas tus relaciones han tenido tanto éxito", Kurt se burla y Blaine se tambalea hacia atrás, picado por el veneno detrás de las palabras. "Ahora, hazme un favor y llamar al Coordinador de Bodas en el hotel Four Seasons. Pregunta si tienen cualquier vacante disponible para la próxima semana, diles que voy a pagar el doble si es necesario".

"Kurt… estás loco".

"Sí, sí. Gracias por tu valiosa intuición, ahora llámalos". Le dice Kurt con un desdeñoso gesto de su mano.

"Vete a la mierda. Llámalos tú mismo. Se supone que debo ser tu amigo Kurt, no tu Asistente Personal". Blaine le dice, y finalmente el dolor en su voz hace que Kurt se siente derecho y lo mire.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?".

"¿Qué pasa _conmigo_, Kurt? ¿Qué pasa _conmigo_? Entiendo que estás sufriendo, lo hago. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estás petrificado, pero no saques todas tus inseguridades sobre mí. Estoy tratando de ayudarte. Tienes que darte cuenta de que estás preparándote para...".

"¡Para una gran caída, lo sé!", Kurt le grita, poniéndose de pie mientras su desesperación y enojo se liberan. "¡Pero tengo que intentarlo, Blaine! ¡Tengo que hacerlo porque si no, entonces, siempre voy a estar solo, y no puedo soportar estar a solas con alguien que odio tanto!".

"No estarías solo", le dice Blaine amablemente, finalmente, entra en la habitación y se mueve hasta pararse frente a Kurt. "La gente como tú no se queda en el estante, Kurt. Eres maravilloso. Eres inteligente, divertido, talentoso y absolutamente hermoso...", se calla, mirando al suelo e incapaz de decir nada más.

"No hablas en serio". Susurra Kurt y Blaine mira hacia arriba para ver esos ojos azules brillando con lágrimas no derramadas.

"Lo hago". Susurra de vuelta, una sonrisa triste juega en sus labios. Kurt cae en sus brazos, ahogando un sollozo mientras empuja su rostro en el fuerte hombro de Blaine. Tentativamente, los brazos de Blaine llegan en torno a él y lo mantienen firme mientras contiene sus propias lágrimas.

"Su colonia". Kurt dice sobre el hombro de Blaine.

"¿Huh?".

"Su colonia se ha ido". Repite Kurt, soltándose del abrazo de Blaine y dirigiéndose hacia el tocador. "La dejó aquí ayer... Recuerdo haberla visto y pensar que debería llevarla al hotel, pero me olvidé… yo...", Kurt se calla, sus dedos trazando a través de los otros artículos. La mayoría habían sido empacados en sus estuches para la luna de miel, las pocas cosas que quedan son de poca o ninguna importancia, pero Ian había regresado para recuperar su colonia. "¿Por qué sólo eso?", dice Kurt, su voz casi inaudible para Blaine. "¿Por qué volver sólo por eso? A menos que...". Y tira abriendo el primer cajón del tocador, encontrando su respuesta. Vacío.

Se traslada hasta el gran armario con cajones, abriendo aquellos que por lo general contienen las pertenencias de Ian. Todos vacíos. Corriendo a través del área del vestidor, abre las puertas y busca frenéticamente... pero todas sus cosas se han ido. Kurt puede sentir las lágrimas pinchando sus ojos y su corazón se ha desplomado hasta las profundidades de su alma, pero continúa la búsqueda. El cuarto de baño, la oficina, el cuarto de huéspedes, el armario con cajas que contienen artículos de su infancia, todo está desprovisto de las pertenencias de Ian. El apartamento no contiene ningún rastro suyo, es casi como si él nunca hubiera vivido allí en absoluto. Todo lo que queda son las pocas fotos en las paredes... aparte de todas las cosas de Kurt.

De pie sin rumbo fijo en medio de la sala de estar, Kurt escucha a Blaine acercándose suavemente y se vuelve hacia él. "Me ha dejado".

Blaine asiente, su mente acelerada y la ira formándose. Quiere hacerle daño a Ian por hacer esto con Kurt. Herirlo tan gravemente. En cambio, abre sus manos hacia Kurt, quien camina lentamente hasta él. "¿Por qué haría esto, Blaine?", Kurt le pregunta, su voz se ha hecho pequeña. "¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Si quería terminar las cosas, si es que quería irse, ¿por qué no lo dijo antes de que llegara el día de la boda?". Se aferra a las manos de Blaine, con sus ojos muy abiertos e infantiles mientras lo mira fijamente. "¿Acaso soy tan malo? ¿Acaso soy tan horrible que él querría humillarme así delante de mi familia y mis amigos?".

"No, no lo eres... Oh Kurt". Blaine tira de él contra su pecho mientras grandes y agitados sollozos comienzan a desgarrar el cuerpo de Kurt. Lo sostiene apretado y calmándolo, tranquilizándolo y consolándolo, porque eso es lo que Blaine hace.

**888**

N/T: 1. El _Upper East Side_ es un barrio en el distrito de Manhattan, en Nueva York. Es uno de los barrios de mayor prestigio de la ciudad; este barrio acoge a los neoyorquinos más adinerados.

¡Yay! ¡Nueva traducción! Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos estamos leyendo ;)

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: **_**Mrs Criss 2012**_

******_o0o_**

_"No utilices el último capítulo de la vida de alguien para juzgarlo, porque su vida está llena de hermosas historias, triunfos, fracasos y éxitos que no importan sus problemas, lo importante son las vidas que ha cambiado y que era genuino"_.- Richard Monteith.

**R. I. P.**

**Cory Monteith**

**(1982 – 2013)**

**_o0o_**

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Isis, Gabriela Cruz, Cannelle Vert, DCAndreaBA, ValeAsencio, Fioreeh-VCC, tammy22, andreajusbie **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo II.**

Kurt se despierta, mirando en la semi-penumbra y tratando de descifrar exactamente dónde está. Sus ojos pican, su rostro se siente en carne viva e hinchado, y un dolor agudo se da a conocer a través del lado izquierdo de su cráneo cuando se sienta.

"Hey".

"¡Oh, Jesús!". La suave voz de Blaine causa que Kurt salte, y entrecierre los ojos, dándose cuenta de que ha estado durmiendo en su sofá y Blaine está sentado en un sillón frente a él.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención sobresaltarte".

"Está bien", le dice Kurt, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. Hace rodar sus hombros antes de estirar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto una franja de pálida piel que hace que Blaine mire a otro lado rápidamente. "¿Qué hora es?".

"Apenas después de las nueve. Lloraste un poco por ti mismo antes de dormirte".

"Genial. ¿Has estado sentado aquí todo el tiempo?".

"No. Yo, um... fui al hotel y conseguí tus cosas".

"¿Viste a alguien?".

"Sólo a tu papá. Dijo que llamaras si necesitas algo".

"Lo que significa que aparecerá aquí, preguntando por qué no he llamado". Suspira Kurt.

"Sólo está preocupado por ti. Rachel también llamó para comprobarlo".

"Fantástico. Así que también puedo esperarla en los escalones por la mañana".

"Sólo están preocupados, Kurt". Blaine le dice suavemente, "Tienes que verlo".

"Ugh. Lo hago. Pero simplemente no puedo enfrentarme a ellos ahora mismo. Ni siquiera puedo procesar todo esto por mí mismo, mucho menos podré lidiar con sus interminables preguntas, por muy bien intencionados que estén".

"¿Podríamos ir a la mía?", le pregunta Blaine, expresándolo como una pregunta porque no está seguro de cómo va a reaccionar Kurt.

"¿En serio?".

"Sí... quiero decir... no serás molestado allí, por lo menos. Puedes dormir allí... si quieres".

"Eso sería genial, Blaine". Hace una pausa, luego añade, "Gracias", como una ocurrencia tardía y le ofrece una tensa sonrisa.

Mientras que Kurt reúne algunas cosas, Blaine le envía un rápido mensaje de texto a Burt, asegurándole que Kurt está bien pero que quiere que lo dejen solo. Promete informarle de nuevo mañana, entonces guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo mientras se da cuenta del muy frágil aspecto de Kurt parado en el umbral de la cocina.

"¿Listo?".

"Si. Blaine... ¿Y si él regresa?".

"Podemos quedarnos aquí si lo prefieres".

"¿Crees que él podría?".

"¿Estás pidiendo mi opinión actual, o vas a matarme de un tiro tan pronto como diga algo?".

Kurt le sonríe, pero la sonrisa no llega hasta sus ojos. "Dime, honestamente".

Blaine camina hacia él, con sus brazos picando para sostener a esta perdida y solitaria figura, pero se resiste. "Honestamente, no, no lo creo. Lo siento, Kurt, podría no ser lo que quieres escuchar, pero no creo que él esté planeando volver en absoluto".

Asintiendo sin decir nada, Kurt extiende su mano hacia a Blaine. Él toca la mano de Kurt suavemente, pero se aleja de nuevo al instante. "¿Por favor?", susurra Kurt, y como siempre lo hace, Blaine se rinde y la toma. "¿Podemos irnos?".

Kurt parece volverse más necesitado mientras progresa su viaje. Parece inconsciente de la incomodidad de Blaine, se agarra estrechamente a su mano en todo momento e inclina su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine durante el viaje en taxi que los lleva hasta Soho, y al pulcro apartamento de soltero de Blaine.

"Um... Kurt... ¿podrías sólo...", Blaine se desenreda a sí mismo de las extremidades de Kurt mientras hurga en su bolsillo por las llaves, abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luz. Kurt lo sigue, aspirando el reconfortante aroma de Blaine y su colonia, junto con el olor de canela y clavo que llenan el apartamento. Dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de cuero, opta por ignorar la mirada de disgusto que Blaine le dispara.

"Los zapatos, Kurt".

Sacando con la punta del pie sus zapatos y arrojando su chaqueta al suelo, Kurt observa mientras Blaine la levanta después de él y deja escapar un largo suspiro. El peso de las últimas horas, y el extraño limbo en el que ahora se encuentra, parecen haber disminuido ligeramente con el cierre de la puerta de Blaine. Se siente capaz de respirar otra vez, lo que por extraño que parezca, sentía como que no había sido capaz de hacer por días, no sólo en las últimas horas. Piensa un rato, viendo mientras Blaine se mueve alrededor de la zona de estar encendiendo una lámpara lateral y bajando las persianas.

"Fotos". Kurt le dice en la tranquilidad.

"¿Disculpa?".

"No tienes ninguna foto sobre tu pared. Sabes, cada vez que he estado aquí, nunca he sido capaz de señalar lo que la detiene de sentirse hogareña. Pero me he dado cuenta. No tienes ninguna fotografía".

Blaine está de pie en el medio de la sala, y le da un pequeño y triste encogimiento de hombros. "En realidad no tengo ninguna foto que merezca la pena colocar".

"Debes tener".

"¿Qué momentos de mi vida posiblemente podrían valer la pena de enmarcar y poner en la pared? ¿Las interminables Navidades y los Días de Acción de Gracias que Cooper y yo pasamos con cualquier niñera que estuviera empleada en ese momento? Veo a Cooper casi todos los días, difícilmente necesito recordar su rostro. Supongamos que, si poseyera una foto de mis padres podría ponerla, viendo que es bastante difícil recordar como luce la gente cuando no la ves durante meses enteros".

"¿Arte entonces? ¿Es que nunca has visto cualquier pintura que admires? ¿O fotografías de edificios? Eres un arquitecto, por amor de dios, se supone que tienes buen ojo para las enormes estructuras de acero que la mayoría del público en general podría pensar que son horribles".

"Lo hago. Pero paso mi vida dibujándolos. No veo por qué también los necesito para adornar mis paredes".

"Porque este es tu hogar".

"No, no lo es, Kurt. Este es el lugar donde vivo, pero no es mi hogar. Yo no tengo uno. Un hogar es un lugar como el de Cooper, donde los platos se colocan en el fregadero y los compañeros de piso van y vienen, charlando, riendo y compartiendo bromas. O como el de tu papá y Carole, donde siempre hay algo para hornear, una mesa atestada de felices miembros de la familia, todos discutiendo sobre cuánto ha comido Finn, y un apropiado padre en la cabecera. He vivido en varios lugares, Kurt, pero nunca he tenido un hogar".

"¿Pero qué pasa con...".

"¿Por qué no nos ordeno algo de comida? Puede que quieras tomar una ducha o algo así", divaga Blaine, desesperado por cambiar de tema antes de hacer un completo tonto de sí mismo. "Puedes usar mi baño si lo deseas, la ducha es mejor ahí. Las toallas están en el armario. Sólo siéntete como en casa... en mi para nada hogareño apartamento".

"Está bien". Kurt siente cuando está vencido, y sabe que no será capaz de llevar a Blaine más lejos sobre este tema, por lo que camina por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Blaine, y el enorme baño. Sonríe para sí mismo mientras camina en la habitación, recordando cuando compartieron habitación brevemente en Dalton. No pudieron cambiar la decoración, por supuesto, pero su habitación había sido una con dos mitades muy diferentes. Ambas estaban aseadas y ordenadas, que es por lo qué estaban tan felices de compartir, especialmente cuando habían visto cómo algunos de los otros chicos habían mantenido las suyas. Pero el tablón de anuncios de Kurt se había atascado llenándose de fotos, boletos, el programa de teatro, mientras que el de Blaine sólo había mantenido su horario escolar. Y ahora, sus habitaciones actuales también tenían una marcada diferencia. Kurt siempre había tenido un ojo para la decoración de interiores, y su dormitorio de vuelta en su propio apartamento había estado luminoso y acogedor, con un montón de almohadones y una grande y suave alfombra bajo sus pies. Blaine, en cambio, parecía que estaba tratando desesperadamente de afirmar su masculinidad a través de la habitación. Una larga pared estaba pintada de un chocolate oscuro, las otras de un tono más claro que la avena, pero el mobiliario oscuro se acentuaba. En el centro, contra la pared más oscura, estaba una enorme cama de caoba, las sábanas coincidan con las paredes. Era caro, de eso no había duda, pero era impersonal y frío.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kurt camina hacia el baño. Siempre quiso probar la enorme y ostentosa ducha en el baño, que tiene un enorme cabezal y varios chorros diferentes que salen de las paredes. Localizando una toalla, se desnuda rápidamente y la enciende, chillando cuando da un paso bajo un helado rocío. Presiona un botón, con la esperanza de que ajustará la temperatura de alguna manera, pero los chillidos se hacen más fuertes mientras libras de agua caen lateralmente hacia su espalda y pecho.

"¡Blaine!". Le grita, saliendo tiritando de la ducha y envolviendo la toalla alrededor de sus caderas. "¡Blaine, ven aquí!".

Algo en su voz debe haber preocupado a Blaine, porque llega corriendo casi inmediatamente, el teléfono todavía en su mano ordenando la comida para llevar. "¡Oh, Jesús, Kurt!", clama al entrar, "Ponte algo de ropa, ¿quieres?", cubre sus ojos y se aleja, perdiéndose la mirada casi herida que cruza por las facciones de Kurt.

"Estabas en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela, vas al gimnasio. Debes de ver a los chicos deambulando alrededor así todo el tiempo".

"Eso es diferente".

"¿Cómo?".

"Ellos no son tú", le dice Blaine, y le da la espalda para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo. No puede verlo, simplemente no puede. No parado allí en su propio cuarto de baño, con su perfectamente tonificado y esculpido pecho en exhibición, y desnudo bajo esa toalla. No puede.

"Simplemente no podía hacer funcionar la ducha". Dice Kurt, un poco desconcertado ante la enorme y exagerada reacción de Blaine.

"Cierto. Lo siento. Lo olvidé. Está programada para diferentes escenarios, así que sólo aprieto un botón dependiendo de qué tipo de ducha quiero".

"¿Así que cuál es el número uno?".

"Esa es mi ducha de la mañana. Es fría, y el rocío es cruel".

"¿Tomas duchas frías?", Kurt le pregunta, preguntándose por qué alguien podría torturase a sí mismo así.

"Sí. Quizás te gustaría probar el número cuatro. Es el que uso después del gimnasio. Es más suave y caliente, así que relaja mis músculos".

"Está bien. Y, ¿Blaine?".

"¿Sí?", responde, todavía de cara a la pared.

"Lo siento si te ofendí".

"No lo hiciste. Sólo estoy siendo estúpido. Disfruta la ducha", le dice con un matiz de tristeza, antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente.

Cuando Kurt emerge, sintiéndose totalmente relajado y soñoliento de nuevo, vestido en un par de desgastados pantalones de yoga que agarró de casa, decide dar caza abierta en el armario de Blaine buscando una sudadera con capucha. Localiza una vieja de Dalton y se la pone, disfrutando de la forma en que la desgastada tela parece envolverse por sí misma alrededor de él, y se dirige a la sala de estar. Está en camino, pasando más allá de la cama cuando la ve. Sobre la mesita de noche. Se siente irresistiblemente atraído, y coge el pequeño marco para examinar su contenido. Su aliento se queda atrapado en su garganta mientras la mira fijamente. Se ven tan jóvenes. Ambos en sus uniformes de Dalton, de hecho, Kurt puede recordar a Nick tomando la fotografía tan sólo a unas semanas después de su ingreso. Su cabeza descansa sobre el hombro de Blaine y lo mira, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras Blaine, guapo, fuerte y seguro, mira a la cámara. ¿Cuánto había cambiado desde entonces, cuánto había llegado a pasar? Las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

"Te debo una disculpa". Afirma Kurt mientras encuentra a Blaine abriendo las cajas de comida china en la cocina.

"¿Huh?".

"Creo... creo que no he sido un muy buen amigo para ti recientemente. Y por eso me disculpo".

"Kurt... no te preocupes por eso. En serio". Blaine le dice mientras busca a tientas una botella de vino para abrirla, pero Kurt se da cuenta de que no lo niega.

"No te he visto mucho en estos últimos meses".

"Estabas ocupado planificando la boda".

"Aún así. Debí de haber hecho tiempo para ti. Y antes de eso, incluso. No puedo recordar la última vez que hicimos algo como esto", le dice, señalando la comida. "Ha sido una apresurada taza de café con Cooper cuando tenemos un momento libre, o tú viniendo a cenar con Ian y conmigo. Pero no hemos sido sólo nosotros por un largo tiempo".

"La vida se interpone en el camino, supongo. Las cosas cambian, seguimos adelante. No voy a fingir que no me ha molestado un poco, porque lo ha hecho, pero no voy a insistir en ello. Ahora, sé que hoy ha sido una mierda, pero vamos a olvidarlo por ahora y compartamos algo de buena comida y vino".

"¿Por qué estamos bebiendo?", Kurt pregunta mientras Blaine le entrega una copa.

"Por ti. Espero que encuentres la felicidad de nuevo en un futuro no muy lejano". Levanta su copa y le da un sorbo, mirando a Kurt todo el tiempo.

"Bueno, deseo lo mismo para ti también". Responde Kurt.

"Gracias. Eso no va a suceder, pero gracias".

"No sabes eso".

"Lo sé".

Blaine se entretiene a sí mismo con la comida mientras Kurt lo mira. Él siempre estaba tan feliz y despreocupado, a pesar de la escasa presencia de sus padres en su vida. Demasiado confiado y en ocasiones, Kurt todavía podía verlo, cuando lo veía al teléfono con clientes, o cantando el Karaoke en un bar con su hermano, pero en general, era un muy diferente Blaine el que estaba delante de él ahora. Kurt trató de pensar de nuevo en cuándo el cambio se había producido. Ciertamente en la universidad él había sido muy popular, siempre rodeado de un gran grupo de amigos a los cuales se sentía feliz de presentar a Kurt, y era reconocido por la enorme sonrisa que siempre estaba sobre su rostro. Había sido después, casi como si Blaine no hubiese querido entrar en el mundo de los adultos, o sintiese que necesitaba cambiar para poder hacerlo. Se había vuelto serio, dedicado a su trabajo y ahora sólo llegaba a salir en la más rara de las ocasiones.

"Echo de menos tu sonrisa". Kurt le dice repentinamente y Blaine se detiene, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los palillos elevados.

"¿Qué?".

"Ya nunca sonríes".

"Lo hago".

"No lo haces. Bueno, no debidamente de todos modos. ¿Recuerdas que solía burlarme de ti porque tendrías enormes patas de gallo antes que yo, porque siempre estabas sonriendo tanto? Sí. No estoy viendo nada de eso ahora".

Blaine salta de su banquillo y se aleja del mostrador mientras Kurt se le acerca. "Las tengo, estoy seguro. Sólo vamos... sólo vamos a comer. ¿Está bien?".

Kurt acuerda silenciosamente, sirviéndose comida. Mucho después de que están llenos, y han encontrado el fondo de la botella, se mueven hacia la sala de estar. Sentándose en el sofá, Blaine se pone rígido mientras Kurt se sienta junto a él, pero no se mueve. Tal vez, sólo por esta vez, puede permitirse disfrutar de esta cercanía.

"Lo hemos hecho bien por nosotros mismos, ¿verdad?". Kurt le dice después un tiempo. "Ni siquiera los treinta y ya un matrimonio fallido por cada uno".

"Bueno, técnicamente tu matrimonio no fracasó, ya que en realidad nunca comenzó".

"No sé si eso lo hace mejor o peor". Kurt le dice y ambos se ríen en voz baja. "¿Alguna vez la has visto?".

"¿A Lisa? No. Lo último que escuché de ella fue que se estaba mudando de nuevo a Cincinnati. Supongo que eso era lo mejor, ella era muy apegada a su hermana y a su mamá y papá".

Su postura de repente tensa no pasa desapercibida para Kurt, que mentalmente se patea a sí mismo por haber hecho una pregunta tan incómoda cuando justo acababa de empezar a relajarse. Pero al igual que un perro con un hueso, no puede dejarlo. "¿La extrañas?".

"No".

"Has estado solo por tanto tiempo. Deberías tratar y conocer a alguien".

"Sólo han pasado dos años. Y no quiero conocer a nadie más".

"Así que no la has superado".

"No he dicho eso. Estaba superado incluso mucho antes de que ella se fuera. Simplemente no estoy interesado en buscar a cualquier persona".

"¿Para nada?".

"No". Y lo dice con tal fuerza, con tal resolución que Kurt deja el tema inmediatamente. Se sientan en silencio, Kurt llenándose de abrumadora pena por su amigo, pero saber que si habla, entonces Blaine va a alejarlo. "Lo siento". Blaine le dice después un tiempo, y Kurt se encuentra sobresaltándose cuando su mano aprieta su rodilla brevemente, dejándole sentir sus dedos allí mucho después de que hayan desaparecido.

"Está bien. No tengo ningún derecho realmente. Supongo que si estoy condenado a ser miserable entonces sólo quiero la felicidad para quienes me rodean".

"No estás condenado a ser miserable, Kurt. Ya te lo dije".

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero justo ahora debería estar cerrando la puerta de la suite de la luna de miel en el Four Seasons y contemplando adorablemente a mi esposo. Y en doce horas debería de estar sentado en un asiento de primera clase en un avión con destino a Londres". Kurt suspira y parpadea conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"Ya sabes, todavía podrías ir".

"¿Huh?".

"Todavía podrías irte al viaje. Tres semanas viajando alrededor de Europa... te daría tiempo para reevaluar las cosas. Necesitas algo de tiempo y espacio para trabajar en lo que exactamente vas a hacer, cómo vas a salir adelante de esto".

"Podría, pero me sentiría miserable. Todo está reservado para dos. A donde quiera que fuera, la gente estaría buscando a la otra mitad. No creo que pudiera soportarlo".

"¿A quién le importa lo que la gente piense? ¿Qué vas a hacer de lo contrario? Vas a aclarar tus ideas durante casi un mes. No puedes simplemente sentarte alrededor del apartamento y estar deprimido. Y sabes que Rachel estará rogando que te quedes con ella y Finn. O que Carole va a arrastrar tu huesudo trasero de vuelta a Ohio".

"¡Mi trasero no es huesudo!", grita Kurt con indignación, resoplando con una mueca de fastidio pero secretamente disfrutando de la forma en que los ojos de Blaine chispean con alegría. "Retira lo dicho".

"Está bien, lo siento muchísimo, Kurt. Tu trasero no es huesudo". Blaine se ríe.

"¿Cómo es entonces?", Kurt se burla.

"¿Qué?".

"Descríbelo para mí. Si estás diciendo que no es huesudo, entonces, ¿cómo lo describirías?".

"Oh, Jesús, Kurt, yo...", bajando la mirada hacia sus manos en su regazo, Blaine se encuentra a sí mismo rogando para no dejar escapar algo ridículo, entonces grita mientras Kurt se le sube a horcajadas. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", trata de levantarlo, pero Kurt entrelaza sus dedos juntos y luchan el uno contra el otro, Kurt se encuentra disfrutando inmensamente mientras Blaine siente que puede llorar.

"¡Describe mi trasero, Anderson!", escupe Kurt entre sus dientes apretados, ya que continúan luchando, Blaine se había vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la secundaria. Dándose cuenta de golpe, Kurt hace la única cosa que se le ocurre, le hace cosquillas.

"No… Kurt... no... No me hagas cosquillas... ¡Por favor!", Blaine grita mientras se retuerce debajo de él, tratando desesperadamente de escapar. "¡Alto! Te lo ruego... ¡por favor, detente!".

"¡No, hasta que me digas cómo es mi trasero!".

Ambos están riéndose plenamente ahora, lágrimas rodando por los rostros mientras ambos se pierden en ese escape... hasta que Blaine le grita repentinamente "¡Perfecto! ¡Tu trasero es completamente perfecto!".

Y tan repentinamente como empezó, Kurt se detiene. Bajándose de Blaine y sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, enderezando su ropa mientras lo hace. "Gracias", le murmura, y Blaine está sorprendido mientras observa al color inundar su rostro, todo el camino hasta la punta de sus orejas.

"Yo... um... me voy a la cama", le dice Blaine levantándose, "Se está haciendo tarde y...".

"Ven conmigo".

"¿Disculpa?".

"Ven al viaje conmigo. Estoy odiando tener que llamarlo una luna de miel, así que no lo haré. Sólo voy a decir que tengo reservadas tres semanas para las más fabulosas vacaciones en Europa, y realmente me gustaría que me acompañaras".

"Kurt… no puedo".

"Claro que puedes". Kurt le dice mientras toma su mano suavemente, sintiendo un pequeño atisbo de satisfacción cuando él no se resiste inmediatamente. "Cooper siempre está sobre ti para que tomes unas vacaciones, estoy seguro de que él puede manejar a tus clientes mientras estás fuera, y puede enviarte cualquier requerimiento urgente".

"No, Kurt, no lo entiendes...".

"Por favor, Blaine. Sé que no hemos estado tan cerca recientemente, pero has sido mi mejor amigo desde hace trece años, no quiero ir solo y honestamente, no puedo pensar en nadie más con quien prefiera pasar el tiempo. Quién sabe, tal vez incluso encontremos tu sonrisa afuera del palacio de Buckingham, o escondida en un pequeño café parisino...".

Blaine se ríe suavemente entre dientes, mirando hacia abajo y frotando su cuello antes de mirar de nuevo hacia Kurt y ceder... otra vez. "Está bien".

"Oh, dios mío, ¿lo dices en serio?".

"Sí. Iré".

"¡Oh, gracias, Blaine, gracias, gracias!". Se lanza a sí mismo hacia los brazos de Blaine, lo abraza con fuerza antes de apartarse para sonreírle emocionado. "Está bien, voy a llamar a la aerolínea y cambiar la reservación. ¡Tú llama a Cooper y encuentra tu pasaporte!".

Acaba transcurriendo una hora más antes de retirarse, Kurt a la habitación de huéspedes y Blaine a su cuarto de baño, donde se pasa más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario en la ducha. Toma un par de calzoncillos y camina a su dormitorio... para encontrar a Kurt acurrucado y profundamente dormido en medio de su cama.

"Kurt... no. No puedes hacerme esto, por favor, no". Blaine gime mientras trata de despertarlo, pero a pesar de algunos gruñidos para dejarle saber que ahora está despierto, Kurt está inmóvil. "Oh, bien", resopla Blaine. "Quédate en la cama, voy a ir a la habitación de huéspedes".

"No, no. Por favor, Blaine. Quédate aquí conmigo". Le dice Kurt, ahora mirándolo fijamente con esos grandes ojos azules.

"¿En la misma cama? No".

"Solíamos hacerlo".

"No desde que teníamos como... diecisiete o algo", aunque Blaine recuerda claramente la última vez que compartieron una cama en la noche del baile de graduación. "Ahora somos adultos".

"Sí, lo somos. Y justo ahora soy un adulto que está sufriendo, y realmente podría necesitar a alguien que me abrace toda la noche". Kurt presiona con la mirada.

"Oh, por...", Blaine empieza, incluso mientras se va metiendo bajo las mantas. "Ven aquí".

Se escabulle detrás de Kurt, quien tira su brazo por encima de su cintura y suspira satisfecho. Blaine se resigna a una noche de insomnio y de sentirse irremediablemente incómodo, pero está dormido en cuestión de segundos.

**888**

**N/A: Bueno, sé que a algunos de ustedes no les hubiera gustado lo que se mencionó de la relación anterior de Blaine, pero por favor, les insto a que se queden en la historia ;)**

N/T: ¡Sí, quédense! Ténganle paciencia a Blaine, aún no ha salido de la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. Pero pronto lo hará.

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

"_Cuando creas que estás solo, busca en la música y en los libros esa compañía que la gente no te da"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: **_**Mrs Criss 2012**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **moniidcglklaine, cimari, ValeAsencio, DCAndreaBA, Fioreeh-VCC, AdryRamiss15, Cleofis, gleek275, andreajusbie, Amyxs41, Klainefiction, Isis, Elbereth3, Hechizera **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: He tenido a unas cuantas personas que preguntan sobre Blaine y su pasado. Todo lo que puedo decir es que por favor sigan leyendo, que todo se irá aclarando pronto. Hasta ahora, gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**888**

**Capítulo III.**

La primera cosa que Blaine nota al despertarse es la calidez. La segunda, es un par de fuertes brazos sujetándolo con fuerza. La tercera, es la suave y dócil forma de dormir de Kurt, enroscado alrededor de su espalda. Su instinto es levantarse de un salto y correr hacia el otro extremo del apartamento, para engañarse a su manera y tener una vaga excusa por haber despertado temprano cuando Kurt eventualmente se levante.

Pero entonces, Kurt hace ruiditos con su nariz en su sueño, presionando su rostro contra la espalda de Blaine y apretando sus brazos alrededor de él y Blaine está atrapado. Piensa en despertarlo... pero algo le hace detenerse. Esos brazos tan seguros y firmes, que proporcionan comodidad y tranquilidad y hacen que Blaine se sienta querido, necesario. Como si no importara lo que el mundo pudiera elegir arrojarle, alguien que lo sostenga y que nunca lo deje ir. Blaine permite que dos lágrimas rueden por su rostro hasta la almohada cuando se da cuenta de que nadie lo ha sostenido nunca de esta manera. Él ha experimentado abrazos, por supuesto, darlos y recibirlos, con Cooper, Kurt y Finn, y Carole y Burt siempre tienen los brazos abiertos para darle la bienvenida. Pero esto, este sentimiento de realmente ser sostenido, de que haya alguien que te necesita tanto como tú lo necesitas, hace que Blaine lo anhele cada día de su vida.

Así que no corre. Se relaja, lo mejor que puede, trazando suaves y perezosos patrones a lo largo del antebrazo de Kurt, deleitándose con la manera en que sus pechos se mueven juntos mientras respiran. Está agradecido de que Kurt no esté sin camisa, sabe que todo sería demasiado, aunque secretamente ama el aspecto de los dedos largos y pálidos de Kurt extendidos a lo largo de su propio pecho, el tono oliva y oscuro en su cabello proporcionando un fuerte contraste. Es entonces cuando Kurt se mueve, más cerca todavía, que Blaine tiene que levantarse. Sabe que es perfectamente natural que los hombres despierten con erecciones, pero cuando una repentinamente empuja contra la grieta de su trasero, es un poco extraño y deja a Blaine encontrando difícil el respirar. Se mueve de un lado a otro, tratando de zafarse sin despertar a Kurt, pero sus ojos revolotean abiertos y Blaine se pierde la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Buenos días", balbucea, la voz ronca por el sueño. Blaine se congela mientras Kurt pone un suave beso en el punto sensible justo detrás de su oreja. Todavía no ha mirado hacia él, ahora no se atreve.

"Uh... Soy yo", es todo lo que Blaine puede decir, sintiéndose herido al darse cuenta de que así es probablemente cómo Kurt se despierta cada mañana, y claramente ha confundido la identidad de Blaine.

"Sé que eres tú, Blaine. Estoy diciendo 'buenos días'. Se siente bien despertar acurrucado a alguien para tener un cambio".

"Alguien... ¿quieres decir que no lo haces habitualmente?". Y ahora tiene que volverse y enfrentarse a él, porque con toda honestidad, está conmocionado. Pero mierda. Se ve tan hermoso. El cabello lanzado en direcciones diferentes, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos chispeantes... él realmente se ve feliz. Y Blaine puede imaginárselo, demasiado bien, acostado, sonrojado y jadeando en su cama, perdido en el resplandor después del sexo. Blaine deja escapar un pequeño gemido mientras muerde su labio, haciendo que los ojos de Kurt lo miren con curiosidad.

"No. Um... Ian duerme en la habitación de huéspedes durante la semana, tiene que levantarse temprano para trabajar. Y entonces en los fines de semana, supongo que no estamos acostumbrados a estar en la misma cama con otra persona, así que... así que sólo nos quedamos aparte".

"¿Has hecho que tu prometido duerma en el cuarto de huéspedes? Wow".

"No lo hice, fue su elección. Se levanta a las cinco. Yo no estoy dispuesto a hacer eso, así que decidió dormir allí, así no me molestaría. Pensé que era dulce a la vez. Pero ahora que acabo de decirlo en voz alta suena extraño, ¿no es así?".

"Sólo un poco... si estuviera desesperadamente enamorado de alguien, creo que lo querría en mis brazos cada noche, pero, hey, un montón de parejas tienen habitaciones separadas. Eso es lo que funciona para ti, ¿cierto?".

"Bueno, claramente no funcionó". Afirma Kurt, aunque hay una suave sonrisa en lugar de veneno detrás de sus palabras.

"Lisa y yo tuvimos habitaciones separadas, hacia el final". Blaine admite en voz baja mientras abraza a su almohada.

"¿Extrañas abrazarla?".

"No. Solía quedarme allí deseando que liberara mi jodido brazo porque se estaba entumeciendo. Una vez que ella estaba dormida, la giraba y la acomodaba hacia el otro lado".

"No hiciste eso ayer por la noche".

"No".

Ambos dejan eso suspendido allí por un rato, la idea de que ambos durmieron plácidamente en los brazos del otro toda la noche hasta que lentamente el amanecer cayó sobre ellos, antes de que Kurt decida cambiar de tema.

"Así que, debemos levantarnos. Necesitas empacar, y supongo que mejor me voy a casa por mis cosas".

"Y llama a tu papá".

"¿Puedes hacerlo tú?".

"¡No! Kurt, vas a necesitar hablar con él en algún momento. Mejor ahora que dentro de tres semanas, cuando estará enojado y herido porque no te has puesto en contacto con él. Llámalo ahora. Voy a prepararnos algo para desayunar".

Kurt suspira y toma su teléfono, molesto porque Blaine siempre es tan sensible... y correcto. Burt responde al segundo timbrazo, el alivio en su voz es evidente a medida que interroga a Kurt sobre su paradero.

"Estoy donde Blaine".

"Bueno, eso es bueno. Él simplemente envió un vago mensaje de texto ayer diciendo que querías que te dejaran solo".

"Lo quise... lo quiero".

"Lo sé. Escucha, he estado pensando. ¿Por qué no vienes de regreso a Lima por un tiempo? Sé que tú...".

"Papá…".

"No, escúchame. Sé que no es tu lugar favorito en el mundo, pero estarías en casa. Podemos...".

"Papá, por favor…".

"Carole y yo, podemos cuidar de ti. Ayudarte a volver sobre tus pasos. Darle tiempo a Ian para averiguar lo que quiere hacer...".

"¡Papá!", Kurt estalla, "No voy a regresar a Lima. Sé que tú y Carole son bien intencionados, pero honestamente, eso no es justo lo que necesito ahora mismo".

"Bueno, ¿qué necesitas?", le pregunta Burt bruscamente, tratando de disfrazar su dolor. "Ya pasaron dos años desde que viniste a casa".

"Eso es porque esa ya no es mi casa, papá. Es un callejón sin salida en un pueblo, sin esperanza o aceptación, y un lugar que sólo trae malos recuerdos a mi mente. No necesito eso".

"Pero es donde tus padres viven, Kurt. Finn y Rachel nos visitan todo el tiempo".

"Bien por ellos".

"Kurt, ¿por qué siempre terminamos discutiendo hoy en día?".

"No lo hacemos. No estoy discutiendo. Te estoy diciendo, no voy a ir a Lima. Me voy en mi luna de miel".

Hay un largo silencio y luego, "¿Por tu cuenta?".

"Con Blaine".

"Oh. Bueno, supongo que es mejor a que vayas solo. No puedo decir que me gusta la idea de eso. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo decirle a Ian si trata de encontrarte?".

"Dile donde estoy, no me importa. Pero no creo que él se comunicaría contigo".

"Podría. Ya sabes, él simplemente podría necesitar algo de tiempo para lidiar con todo esto y entonces querer estar contigo otra vez, y tú estarás disfrutando en Francia o donde sea, con tu mejor amigo".

"¿Se te ha incluso ocurrido, que yo podría no querer volver?", Kurt estalla airadamente, arrastrando con fastidio sus dedos a través de su cabello. "¿Es que todos piensan que soy tan débil y tan patético que estaría sentado alrededor esperando que él viniera a buscarme otra vez? Él me botó el día de nuestra boda. Mientras me estaba vistiendo con mi esmoquin y estilizando mi cabello, ese vil hijo de puta estaba empacando hasta el último artículo que poseía y se escabulló fuera del apartamento. Ni siquiera tuvo las pelotas para dejar una nota. ¿Crees que Kurt Hummel va a aguantar a tal cobarde hijo de puta? Porque la respuesta, puedo decirte, es no".

"Está bien, amigo. Lo siento". Burt le dice con tristeza. "Tienes razón. Eres mejor que eso. Yo sólo... Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar, eso es todo".

"Bueno, realmente no lo estás".

"No, supongo que no. Sólo... disfruta el viaje, ¿está bien? Será agradable para ti y para Blaine el pasar algún tiempo juntos, y él puede utilizarlo como un descanso también".

"Sí".

"Podrías... ¿Puedo pedirte que simplemente envíes un mensaje de texto o algo de vez en cuando, sólo para dejarnos saber que ambos están sanos y salvos?".

"Oh, por...", empieza Kurt, pero entonces Blaine aparece en la puerta del dormitorio y se ve tan triste que se detiene. "Sí, supongo que puedo hacer eso. Estoy seguro de que Blaine me lo recordará".

"Te amo, Kurt".

"Sí… te amo".

Kurt cuelga el teléfono y mira hacia la puerta a tiempo para atrapar a Blaine alejándose. "¿Qué?".

Deteniéndose en el pasillo, Blaine se vuelve hacia él, con una evidente decepción en su voz mientras habla. "Sólo deseo que no le hablaras de esa manera, eso es todo. Burt es el más grande hombre que conozco. No todo el mundo es bendecido con un papá así".

Kurt resopla con fastidio y lo sigue a la cocina. "Siempre están interfiriendo. Él, Carole, Finn... y especialmente Rachel".

"Ellos te aman, Kurt. ¿Por qué eso es tan difícil de entender? Si la gente parece interferir, es sólo porque te aman lo suficiente como para estar preocupados por tu bienestar".

"¿Incluso tú?".

Blaine deja de cortar la fruta y mira a Kurt tímidamente, y durante un segundo su aliento le es quitado cuando ve a un Kurt de dieciséis años pidiéndole bailar en la graduación.

"Incluso yo".

**888**

"¿Por qué tantas capas?", Blaine se ríe mientras Kurt se desliza en el asiento trasero del auto de Cooper.

"Vamos a ir a Inglaterra".

"Estamos en julio".

"Confía en mí, señor pantalones cortos y camiseta, estarás envidiándome cuando aterricemos".

"Lo que sea. ¿Voy a bajar tus maletas y luego las mías?", Blaine le pregunta con incredulidad mientras Kurt da volteretas a su teléfono, dejando su maleta y continuando de pie en la acera.

"¿Hmm? Oh, sí, gracias". Kurt murmura sin levantar la vista.

Cerrando el maletero, Blaine se acerca al lado de Cooper, quien le da una mirada cómplice. "Buena suerte, amigo, vas a necesitarla".

"¿Así que, cuál es el calendario entonces?", Blaine le pregunta mientras Cooper maneja alejándose.

"Londres durante tres días, luego Mónaco".

"Nunca he estado allí".

"Yo tampoco, deberá ser interesante. Luego nos dirigiremos hacia Burdeos, o sólo a las afueras. Alquilé una pequeña cabaña en el campo. Parecía bastante pintoresca en el sitio web. Luego tenemos el último fin de semana en París antes de volar a casa". Blaine asiente y entrega su pasaporte en el registro de la recepcionista. "Sólo hay una cosa...", continúa Kurt. "Obviamente, se suponía que era una luna de miel. Así que, um... reservé las suites de luna de miel en los hoteles. Es decir, una sola habitación".

"Y una cama".

"Sí".

"Está bien", le dice Blaine lentamente.

"No tenemos que... ya sabes... dormir como lo hicimos anoche. No quiero que tu brazo vaya a entumecerse". Le sonríe tímidamente haciendo estragos con el estómago de Blaine.

"No lo hará".

"Pero, quiero decir, siempre podemos preguntar si hay otras habitaciones disponibles, si...".

"Kurt, está bien. En serio. Estoy más que feliz de dormir contigo", le dice bruscamente, enrojeciendo cuando la recepcionista se ríe a carcajadas. "Quiero decir...".

"Sé lo que quisiste decir". Le dice Kurt mientras entrega su propio pasaporte. "Heterosexual", le dice a la recepcionista, señalando en dirección a Blaine. "La cabaña tiene tres habitaciones, sin embargo, por lo que no tendrás que compartir en ese momento".

"¿Me estás diciendo a mí, o a él?", la empleada le pregunta mientras Kurt le arrebata su pasaporte de vuelta.

Kurt duerme a ratos durante el vuelo, mientras que Blaine intenta concentrarse en la película. Es sólo hasta que Blaine se cansa de sus inquietudes y lo jala contra su lado, que Kurt finalmente se acomoda, pero demasiado pronto están llegando a tierra y Blaine se encuentra extrañando la calidez de Kurt en más de un sentido.

"¡Está helando!", gime, inclinando su cabeza contra la llovizna mientras caminan hacia un auto que los está esperando.

"Te lo dije". Kurt le dice mientras sube el zipper de su abrigo esquimal con aire de suficiencia. "Este es un típico verano británico. Nublado y frío".

"Genial. La última vez que lo visité era otoño, y estaba ridículamente cálido".

"El hotel tiene un spa, estoy pensando en una bañera de hidromasaje y champagne, ¿qué hay de ti?".

Totalmente desconcertado, Blaine balbucea y tartamudea, mencionando algo sobre una posible necesidad de tomar una siesta y luego se vuelve a mirar los bloques de las torres burlándose de él mientras se dirigen a la ciudad.

"Bienvenidos, señor y señor Hummel. ¡Felicitaciones por su boda!", el animado recepcionista los saluda a su llegada.

"Oh, no, no estamos...".

"Bienvenidos a Grosvenor", se abre camino entre ellos, "Confiamos en que encontrarán todo a su entera satisfacción y, por favor, no duden en hacernos saber si hay cualquier cosa que podamos hacer para hacer su estancia más cómoda".

"No somos...", Blaine lo intenta de nuevo, pero esta vez es Kurt quien lo interrumpe.

"Gracias", dice, tomando las tarjetas llave y siguiendo al maletero y sus equipajes hacia el ascensor.

"¡Ahora piensan que estamos casados!", Blaine bufa mientras las puertas se cierran.

"¿Y qué?".

"¿Y qué? ¡No lo estamos! Y tú no hiciste nada para corregirlo".

"¿Qué importa? Él es algún londinense al azar a quién probablemente nunca volveremos a ver". Kurt puede sentir su molestia creciendo a medida que entran en la habitación, y sabe que el enorme ramo de flores y la botella de champagne no harán nada para alegrar cualquiera de sus estados de ánimo.

"¡Importa porque no estamos casados!". Hay un momento en el que Blaine se pregunta por qué está gritando, por qué está permitiéndose estar tan exaltado sobre esto, pero las palabras han salido y puede ver a Kurt avanzando hacia él, con los ojos como el fuego y no hay vuelta atrás.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Blaine? ¿En serio soy así de repulsivo? ¿Es la idea de estar casado conmigo tan aborrecible que quieres que corrija a todo el mundo con quien nos encontremos en las siguientes tres semanas? ¿Sabes por qué nuestra amistad siempre ha funcionado? Porque tú nunca has sido uno de esos idiotas hombres heterosexuales que no quieren ser amigos de un chico gay por si acaso alguien piensa que están juntos. Eso nunca te había molestado en absoluto. ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora que no tienes una esposa para probar tu varonil heterosexualidad y estoy soltero estás repentinamente congelado de salir conmigo como en tercer grado? Bien. Ojalá hubiera sabido eso antes de volar juntos medio camino alrededor del mundo".

"¡No! Kurt, estás muy equivocado. Sabes que no pienso eso sobre ti en absoluto".

"Ya no sé nada".

"¡Oh, si tan sólo supieras, Kurt!". Blaine le dice, y entonces trata de distraer la atención de lo que acaba de decir rebuscando en su maleta.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso, Blaine?". Parado en medio de la habitación, con las manos sobre las caderas y en plena ebullición, Kurt se esfuerza por darle sentido a este súbito argumento. Todo lo que sabe es que está molesto, y que se encuentra a sí mismo deseando poder caer en el abrazo de Blaine y permanecer allí hasta que sean amigos de nuevo.

"Nada". Blaine chasquea. "Me voy a buscar la piscina. Me pondré al día contigo más tarde".

"Blaine...", y Kurt está aún más aturdido por cuán desesperadamente no quiere que se vaya de la habitación.

"Sólo necesito estar por mi cuenta un rato". Blaine le dice con un tinte de arrepentimiento antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente.

Él está de vuelta unas horas más tarde, y siente una punzada de dolor en su corazón cuando ve a Kurt acurrucado en el centro de la enorme cama.

"Hey".

"Hey. ¿Buena nadada?".

"Estuvo bien. Sólo voy a tomar una ducha. ¿Luego podríamos bajar al restaurante si quieres?".

"Son las once en punto, Blaine, no van a estar sirviendo".

"Oh. Cierto". Está parado allí torpemente, con ganas de mejorarlo, pero sin saber cómo.

"Podría ordenar servicio a la habitación si quieres, ¿mientras te duchas?".

"Sí, eso suena... Lo siento, Kurt".

Incorporándose en la cama, Kurt le ofrece una temblorosa sonrisa. "Está bien".

"No, no lo está. Exageré y lo siento. Mierda, ¿estás llorando? ¿Te he hecho llorar?". Se apresura a la cama y toma las manos de Kurt entre las suyas sin dudarlo, lleno de culpa y remordimiento.

"No... bueno, tal vez un poquito. Pero es sólo... todo. Estaba simplemente acostado aquí tratando de averiguar por qué soy tan perra".

"¡No lo eres!".

"Lo soy. Sabes que lo soy. Y tal vez por eso él se fue, no lo sé. Y no sé si quiero averiguarlo, pero sí sé que me gustaría ser más como solía ser".

"¿Mi Kurt?", Blaine le dice, con voz casi inaudible, pero de repente es como si todo el aire hubiera sido aspirado de la habitación mientras las manos de Kurt encuentran su rostro y presiona sus frentes juntas. Cada diminuta mota de color es visible mientras que se miran en los ojos del otro, y Blaine no puede dejar de mirar mientras observa a las pupilas de Kurt dilatarse.

"Tu Kurt", es la respuesta susurrada, y los párpados de Blaine aletean cerrándose mientras el cálido aliento de Kurt ventila su rostro. Sería tan fácil besarlo ahora, adelantarse repentinamente y reclamar esos labios como propios, ya que ha estado tan desesperado de hacerlo por tanto tiempo, pero retrocede a regañadientes, aclarando su garganta y caminando hasta el baño.

"Yo sólo... sí. Ordena lo que sea que quieras".

"Está bien. ¿Amigos?", Kurt le pregunta con una tentativa sonrisa en su dirección.

"Siempre".

Blaine cierra la puerta del baño y se apoya pesadamente contra ella, luchando contra las lágrimas que están presionando insistentemente tras sus ojos. Tropezando casi a ciegas hacia la ducha, la arregla a una temperatura hirviente antes de colocarse bajo el chorro. Frota vigorosamente su cuerpo, tratando desesperadamente de deshacerse de esta culpa. Su mano encuentra su polla y gime antes de dejar escapar de sus labios un pequeño sollozo. Trabajándose más frenéticamente, tratando de bloquear cualquier imagen de Kurt, pero él está en todas partes. ¿Fue realmente esta misma mañana cuando se había despertado en sus brazos, viéndolo y sintiendo la manera hipnotizante en la que sus cuerpos encajan entre sí? Y, oh, la sensación de la dura polla de Kurt empujando contra su trasero. Tan firme, lista y esperando ser ligeramente frotada, chupada. Blaine grita mientras su mente hace surgir una imagen de Kurt arrodillado en el suelo de baldosas, hundiéndose en esa perfecta boca, envolviéndolo y viniéndose con fuerza, con la frente presionada contra los fríos azulejos mientras se estremece por su liberación y observa al agua llevándosela.

Como de costumbre, la culpa inmediata que le sigue es abrumadora, presionando tan pesadamente sobre sus hombros que cae al suelo y deja que las lágrimas surjan. "Kurt", gime entrecortadamente entre sollozos. "Mi Kurt".

**888**

N/T: ¡WOW! ¿Ya les dije que son geniales y _extra agradables_? ¿No? ¡Pues lo son! ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Y les aseguro que la historia lo vale, es simplemente genial. Nos estamos leyendo ;)

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: **_**Mrs Criss 2012**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Lunatica Dark, cimari, Amyxs41, Klainefiction, Elbereth3, Cleofis, tammy22, Cannelle Vert, DCAndreaBA, Hechizera, andreajusbie, Gabriela Cruz, ValeAsencio **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo IV.**

A la mañana siguiente, es Kurt quien se despierta primero, sonriendo mientras mira hacia Blaine presionado contra su costado, con los brazos rodeando su cintura y la cabeza enterrada contra su pecho, como si estuviera tratando de inhalar a Kurt en sus sueños. Kurt siente los latidos de su corazón comenzar a acelerarse mientras lo estudia. Él es realmente impresionante y hermoso. Desde este ángulo, Kurt puede ver la forma en que sus oscuras pestañas abanican perfectamente a través sus mejillas. Su cabello se siente suave contra su rostro, mucho mejor que el usual aspecto gelificado hacia abajo, el vello del pecho, aunque más grueso y oscuro se siente igual de bien, y Kurt se encuentra deseando que hubiera alguna manera de que pudiera quitarse su propia camiseta para sentir ese pecho presionado contra el suyo.

Dispuesto a calmarse, Kurt se queda mirando hacia el techo y trata de pensar en otra cosa. Para él, Blaine ha sido el objeto de muchas fantasías a lo largo de los años, su nombre ha sido pronunciado mientras se bombea a él mismo hasta dejarse seco, o cuando se viene progresivamente en los sueños de Kurt, dejando que se despierte en celo dentro de las sábanas y siendo una pegajosa masa. Pero él siempre ha sido capaz de salir de allí, porque sabe que es todo lo que alguna vez tendrá. Blaine es heterosexual... heterosexual. Incluso estuvo casado, aunque Kurt aún no sabe por qué eso terminó tan abruptamente. Sin embargo, ahora se encuentra luchando contra una enorme fuerza en la segunda mañana al hilo y no está tan seguro de que pueda mantenerse cerca de Blaine por otras cinco noches antes de que lleguen a la cabaña.

Quiere moverse, de verdad, lo quiere, pero también está en una especie de disfrute de la semi-tortura que allí acostado tiene. La cercanía de Blaine, su indescriptible belleza, junto con el no ser capaz de tocar su rígida polla lo calientan más y más. Y cuando Blaine se frota contra él y siente su erección mañanera, Kurt casi casi se viene en el acto. Inclinándose contra su mano izquierda, trata de flexionarse sobre sí mismo para poder aliviar el dolor, pero sólo tiene éxito en luchar contra un gemido mientras se resiste ligeramente ante la sensación del contacto. Sin pensarlo, se palmea a sí mismo unas pocas veces, y entonces se congela en terror cuando Blaine se mueve contra él de nuevo y murmura "Kurt". Desenvolviéndose a sí mismo rápidamente de los brazos de Blaine, hace una carrera hacia el baño y se encuentra jadeando por aire mientras se viene con tan sólo unas cortas caricias. Limpiándose a sí mismo a toda prisa y salpicando un poco de agua fría sobre su rostro, mira su reflejo por lo abajo, la mirada de acero y determinada.

"Nunca más", susurra. "Esto no puede suceder otra vez". Volviendo a la cálida cama, se siente aliviado pero culpable, y no puede evitar sonreír mientras Blaine busca a tientas por él, encontrando un brazo y tirando de él cerca una vez más. Él se entierra en el cuello de Blaine, inhalando su esencia, la fragancia a madera de su colonia mezclada con la unicidad del propio Blaine y Kurt tiene que contener otro gemido mientras se imagina a lo que la piel de Blaine sabría estando debajo de su lengua.

"Hola", le llega una tranquila voz y Kurt encuentra todas sus ansiedades derritiéndose cuando esos ojos ámbar se fijan sobre él.

"Hola".

"Nos quedamos abrazados". Blaine le señala, sin embargo, lejos de parecer perturbado o incómodo se ve positivamente eufórico.

"Lo hicimos".

"Creo que eso me gusta". Blaine le dice, su voz, todavía ronca por el sueño, es apenas un susurro pero no hay duda de su felicidad. Y si esto es lo que le hace feliz, entonces Kurt está más que dispuesto a complacerlo.

"A mí también". Así que se quedan así, envueltos en los brazos del otro y mirándose fijamente en los ojos del otro, sin decir nada, pero sonriendo de vez en cuando, hasta que la necesidad de Blaine para usar el baño se convierte en urgente y de mala gana se aleja.

**888**

"¡Deja de quejarte!", Kurt le dice, pero su tono es juguetón y sus ojos están brillantes y han estado de esta manera desde que empezaron.

Blaine siempre ha dicho que odia hacer compras con Kurt, pero mientras desayunan, Kurt le había coaccionado para ello, rogando y suplicando tan adorablemente que Blaine lo alargó tanto como pudo antes de ceder con una sonrisa. Así que ahora, él se encuentra esperando fuera de otro vestidor para que Kurt emerja, a pesar de todo, en otro atuendo con el fin de pedirle su opinión, así que entonces él puede ignorarlo y manosearlo en su propia mente de todos modos. El montón de bolsas a los pies de Blaine está creciendo constantemente y también la sonrisa sobre su rostro. La única atmósfera es una de diversión y frivolidad, y Blaine a regañadientes admite que lo está disfrutando inmensamente.

"¡Es como el séptimo traje que te has probado!", Blaine le menciona. "Te ves bien en lo que sea. Compra algunos pantalones deportivos, te reto".

"Si alguna vez me ves en pantalones deportivos, Blaine, tienes mi completo permiso para despojarme de ellos, dejarme desnudo y nunca permitirme usar ropa de nuevo". Kurt le dice, al salir del cubículo y entregándole una pila de trajes de vuelta a la dependienta.

"Mierda". Blaine le murmura, e inmediatamente se afana recogiendo todas las bolsas. "¿Y ahora qué?".

"A almorzar. Y luego quiero ir a Baby Gap".

"¿Estás de broma?".

"No. Y ya te lo dije, deja de quejarte. Voy a tener un nuevo sobrino o sobrina en un mes y es importante que esté bien vestido. Apenas puedo dejar eso en manos de Finn y Rachel ahora, ¿correcto? Oh, dame, déjame llevar algunas de esas bolsas". Kurt le dice, de repente dándose cuenta de que Blaine ha estado batallando subiendo y bajando por la calle Oxford durante tres horas.

"Por fin". Entregándole algunas bolsas, tranquiliza a Kurt con una cálida sonrisa. "Realmente no me importa llevar tus cosas. No lo diría si no estuviera preparado para hacerlo".

"No soy una persona muy altruista, ¿verdad?".

"No, no lo eres. Nunca lo has sido. Pero tú eres tú. Y estás pagando por el almuerzo".

**888**

"¡Mira!", Kurt da unos grititos y Blaine se gira para ver a Kurt sosteniendo un pequeño traje de mameluco con un conejo en el frente. "¿No es esto simplemente lo más lindo?".

"Es pequeño".

"Es para un bebé. Voy a comprarlo".

"Estás comprando toda la maldita tienda".

"Muy cierto. Hey... ¿estás bien?", Kurt le pregunta, notando por primera vez el malestar de Blaine.

"Es sólo que... los niños me asustan", le responde en su intento por esquivar a un pequeño niño errante.

"¿Por qué?".

"Son como… mini personas. Mini y diminutas personas que babean y necesitan que sostengas sus manos".

"¡Pero son tan lindos!", Kurt exclama mientras paga por su enorme pila de mercancía. "¿Alguna vez incluso has sostenido a un bebé?".

"No. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo?".

"Porque tienes emocionalmente muerto un montón de tiempo". Kurt chasquea, molesto de que el patrón entre ellos parece estar cayendo sobre su felicidad, siendo seguido de una discusión. "Sostener a un bebé es un momento para atesorar. Son tan pequeños, tan indefensos y frágiles. Ugh. ¡Sabes que ni siquiera tiene que ser un bebé, Blaine, sólo me gustaría verte expresar algún tipo de emoción por algo, cualquier cosa!". Sale corriendo a la calle y empieza a caminar rápidamente, Blaine vacila por un segundo antes de correr detrás de él, hirviendo.

"¿Qué carajo? Estás completamente fuera de lugar, Kurt. ¡Puede que no sea una perra, agachadiza y quejumbrosa como tú lo eres, pero eso no significa que no sienta! Lo lamento si mis puntos de vista o acciones no siempre son lo que te gustaría que fueran, pero llamarme emocionalmente muerto es ridículo. ¿Qué, no piensas que tengo sentimiento alguno sobre cualquier cosa? ¿Crees que no lloro hasta quedarme dormido en la noche porque estoy tan jodidamente solo y miserable? ¿No crees que no me he pasado esta mañana impresionado por lo maravilloso que se siente escapar de todo y simplemente ser completamente feliz y sin preocupaciones contigo? Jesús, Kurt. Para ser mi supuesto mejor amigo puedes ser un bastardo insensible a veces". Suspirando con exasperación, se gira y camina en la dirección opuesta, sin saber si sentir alivio o molestia cuando escucha a Kurt apresurándose para mantenerse al paso.

"Suficiente de compras. Regresemos, descarguemos las bolsas y luego demos un paseo". Blaine asiente en acuerdo y paran un taxi. Ninguno de los dos habla hasta que están caminando a lo largo del Támesis, el sol ha salido por fin y está proporcionándoles una muy necesaria calidez a sus rostros. Blaine se pregunta si Kurt está esperando a que se disculpe, pero aún no está listo. Ser llamado '_emocionalmente muerto_' le ha herido más de lo que Kurt probablemente podría alguna vez imaginar. No lo está. Son sus padres quienes lo están, y el que Kurt le haya dicho eso hace a Blaine preguntarse con terror si está transformándose gradualmente en su papá.

"¿Estás solo y miserable?", Kurt le pregunta suavemente después de un tiempo. Blaine se detiene, apoyándose en la pared y mirando el tráfico fluvial que va pasando.

"La mayor parte del tiempo, sí. Pero no en estos momentos. Estaba realmente disfrutando por mi cuenta".

"Yo también".

"Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste eso?".

"Porque... porque esta mañana, y durante el almuerzo fue... bueno, fue perfecto. E Ian y la boda que nunca ocurrió... no atravesaron mi mente en absoluto. Entonces, entré allí, en esa tienda y eso me golpeó. Pensé que iba a tener todo eso, y ahora no lo tendré".

"Así que, una vez más, arremetiste contra mí porque estás herido".

"Sí". Le dice Kurt con una vocecita. "Lo siento".

"Por favor, detente. O por lo menos, inténtalo".

"Lo haré".

"Se siente mucho mejor cuando sólo estamos dando rienda suelta y divirtiéndonos, ¿no es así?".

"Realmente lo es". Kurt le sonríe. Blaine se empuja fuera de la pared y ofrece su brazo a Kurt quien lo toma mientras continúan caminando.

"¿Crees que soy como mis padres?", Blaine le pregunta vacilante.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Dios, no".

"Porque creo que están emocionalmente muertos".

"Lo están. Oh, mierda. Blaine, lo siento tanto. Realmente, realmente no debería de haber dicho eso". Kurt estruja su brazo más fuerte mientras caminan a lo largo. "Tú y Cooper... ustedes dos no son para nada como ellos. Siempre me sorprendió el que hayas resultado tan estable y bien centrado como lo estás. E incluso, incluyo a Cooper en esa declaración. Honestamente, Blaine. ¡Por favor, por favor, nunca te compares con ellos! Sé que no son malos, que ellos nunca te han maltratado o perjudicado, pero se han pasado toda su vida siguiendo adelante como si ustedes dos no existieran, excepto cuando les conviene para desfilarlos con los socios de sus negocios o con sus amigos con hijas elegibles. Los manipulan a ambos con su dinero, y estoy tan orgulloso de lo que has hecho por tu cuenta sin sus conexiones y ni su dinero. Tú y Cooper son buenas personas, ellos son de corazones fríos y mientras que no necesariamente los odio, no puedo decir que son exactamente mis personas favoritas en el mundo. Todavía te recuerdo sentado en tu cama esa primera Navidad que estuve en Dalton, tenías tu maleta ante tus pies y estabas esperando a que llegaran".

"Nunca lo hicieron".

"No, porque decidieron tomar un crucero en su lugar, y enviaron un mensaje al director para que te lo pasara. Cooper llegó a casa de la universidad, para encontrar una casa vacía con un post-it sobre el refrigerador".

"Ese fue el primer año que llegamos contigo".

"Lo fue". Kurt está de acuerdo y caen en el silencio una vez más.

"Fue la mejor Navidad que hemos tenido". Blaine le dice después de un tiempo.

"La mía también. Y cada año desde entonces. Es a donde ustedes dos pertenecen. Ahora, mira, alguien que está emocionalmente muerto no estaría mirándome con lágrimas en sus ojos ahora mismo, ¿verdad?", Kurt le pregunta. Se detiene y se vuelve a Blaine para que lo mire, rozando su pulgar suavemente por su mejilla cuando una pequeña lágrima se escapa y hace su camino bajando por su rostro. "Por favor no vuelvas a escuchar cualquier cosa que diga. Soy un imbécil. Y estoy muy arrepentido por eso", le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Una taberna?".

"¿Qué?".

"Detrás de ti, una taberna. Vamos, nunca antes he estado en una apropiada taberna inglesa".

Un trago se convierte en varios mientras se sientan en el jardín de la taberna y observan al glorioso sol ponerse sobre la ciudad. Para el momento en que deciden marcharse está oscuro y ambos están más que desmejorados, deciden caminar con la esperanza de que estarán sobrios al llegar. Se balancean y serpentean a través las calles, entre risitas sin poder hacer nada de nada y todo a la vez, nada de los cual se acordarán en la mañana. Blaine intenta robar una bicicleta, y se las arregla para pedalear un pequeño camino bajando por la calle antes de que su dueño llegue corriendo y Blaine caiga sobre la acera con un desplome. Ayudándolo a ponerse en pie, Kurt se ríe estrepitosamente mientras se tambalean alejándose, sin soltarse el uno al otro, aunque qué tanto de esto es inducido por el alcohol, ninguno lo sabe.

Giran hacia una calle tranquila y su paso se ralentiza. Blaine mantiene su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y él mantiene su brazo desplomado sobre los hombros de Blaine porque eso simplemente se siente tan correcto.

"¿-bes qué?", articula mal Kurt.

"¿Qué?".

"Jódete a Ian".

"No, gracias".

"¡Lo digo en serio!", Kurt le dice riendo. "Que se joda. No lo quiero de vuelta. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Te tengo a ti".

"Así es". Blaine les guía hacia el hotel, sintiendo que quizás es el más sobrio de los dos y sonríe hacia el portero. "Estamos de luna de miel", le dice orgullosamente.

"Muy bien, señor".

"Estamos de luna de miel", le repite a la recepcionista y ella le sonríe.

"Felicitaciones".

"Kurt, dile. Estamos de luna de miel".

"Lo estamos", le confirma, entonces se inclina sobre el mostrador, en un intento de susurrarle conspiradoramente. "Sin embargo, ¿quieres saber algo?", le pregunta mientras la pobre chica retrocede cuando el hedor del licor la golpea justo en la cara.

"Um, tengo el presentimiento de que me lo va a decir de todos modos".

"Sí... um... Marth. ¿Es ese tu nombre?".

"Lo es".

"Bueno, Marth, ésta es la cosa. Estamos de luna de miel, pero él no es mi esposo. ¡Shhhhhh!", Kurt se desploma en un ataque de risitas mientras Blaine asiente sabiamente.

"Es verdad. Él lo dejó en casa".

"Y Blaine es mi amante secreto".

"¡Sí!", grita Blaine, con su rostro iluminándose como un cachorro entusiasmado. "¡Soy su amante secreto!".

"Está bien. Ustedes, chicos, pueden ser lo que quieran pero tranquilícense un poco. ¿Por qué no suben?", les dice Marth tratando de disimular su risa ante estos adorables y tontos borrachos.

"¡Sí!", declara Kurt, empuñando la camisa de Blaine y tirando de él hacia el ascensor. "Vamos a subir, mi amante secreto, y tendremos un montón de sexo".

Si Blaine había estado siquiera cerca y lo suficientemente sobrio como para excitarse ante esta perspectiva, todas las esperanzas se desvanecieron pronto cuando escucha a Kurt vomitando en el baño. Toca a la puerta suavemente y asoma su cabeza alrededor, gimiendo cuando ve a Kurt dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la taza del inodoro.

"A la cama", le afirma, lo acarrea tambaleándose sobre sus pies y el hombre lo conduce hasta la grande cama. Le quita sus zapatos y vacila antes de buscar a tientas para conseguir sacarle sus pantalones también.

"¿Vamos a tener sexo?", Kurt murmura adormilado.

"¡Ha! Ya quisieras, rayo de sol. No. Te estoy metiendo en la cama, pero primero necesitas beber esto, toma". Entregándole una botella de agua y dos Advil, tiernamente sostiene la cabeza de Kurt mientras toma un sorbo de agua y se traga las pastillas. Está dormido casi tan pronto cuando se acuesta de nuevo y Blaine se sienta junto a él, alisando su cabello antes de decidir que probablemente está siendo muy escalofriante. Se despoja de sus propias ropas rápidamente y traga un poco de agua antes de dormirse también.

Se despiertan a la mañana siguiente, no envueltos en los brazos del otro como la mañana anterior, sino enredados juntos en una desmadejada masa de extremidades.

"No me siento muy bien". Gime Kurt. "Mi boca se siente como si hubiera sido alfombrada".

"Ugh", eso es todo lo que Blaine puede gestionar mientras lucha para desenredar sus piernas y sentarse. "Mi cabeza", gime.

"La mía no está tan mal". Kurt le dice uniéndose a él contra la cabecera.

"Eso es porque te di Advil antes de meterte en la cama".

"¿Me metiste en la cama?".

"Sí. Por poco te quedaste dormido en el baño".

"¿Te propuse tener sexo?".

"Sí".

"Oh, dios, Blaine, lo siento tanto", un ahora mortificado Kurt gime entre sus manos.

"No te preocupes por eso. No me importa", le responde antes de sonrojarse furiosamente. "Quiero decir... me divertí mucho ayer...".

"Yo también". Kurt deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine con una sonrisa, y si sucede que Blaine descansa su cabeza sobre la suya y suspira contento... bueno... ¿qué con eso? "Sin embargo, no puedo recordar mucho", admite, y se ríe mientras siente la risa de Blaine resonar a través de él.

"Yo tampoco. Pero recuerdo reírme. Un montón. Y tratando de montar una bicicleta".

"¿Así que cuál es el plan de hoy?".

"Tocino y huevos. Luego te toca a ti".

"No, ayer fue todo para mí. Dime qué te gustaría hacer".

"¿Por qué? Cuán altruista de su parte, señor Hummel", Blaine se burla gentilmente y hay un pequeño silencio, durante el cual Blaine permite que su mente divague, deseando que simplemente pudiera rodar encima de Kurt ahora mismo y besarlo hasta que su labios estuvieran hinchados y en carne viva, hasta que sus corazones golpeteen y sus dedos se entrelacen mientras se mueven juntos y se convierten en uno.

"¿Blaine?".

"¿Hmm?".

"Estabas soñando despierto. Dije que me dijeras lo que te gustaría hacer".

"Oh, cierto. Bueno, hay un lugar que realmente me gustaría visitar, pero no sé si tú...".

"Pruébame".

"La Torre de Londres. Vine aquí con mis padres cuando tenía diez años. Mi mamá me prometió todo el viaje que sin duda visitaríamos la Torre, la arquitectura de los edificios me fascinó incluso entonces. Pero simplemente nunca fuimos. El último día lo mencioné, pero ella me dijo que no había tiempo. Pero hubiera habido tiempo, es sólo que ella estaba demasiado ocupada de compras y papá estaba en reuniones. La niñera había venido con nosotros y nos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en Hyde Park" (1).

"Entonces hacia la Torre tendremos que ir". Kurt le dice con una floritura, y Blaine se estira por el menú del desayuno antes de que haga algo que pueda lamentar.

**888**

N/T: 1. Hyde Park es uno de los parques más grandes en Londres central y uno de los Parques Reales de Londres, famoso por su "Rincón del orador" que es una zona donde se permite hablar en público siempre que la policía considere que sus discursos no violan la ley.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me da un montón de gusto que les esté gustando la historia (hasta me apuré para actualizar antes, jajaja).

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor: **_**Mrs Criss 2012**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, AdryRamiss15, Cleofis, ValeAsencio, DCAndreaBA, Lunatica Dark, Hechizera, monsetziita, Cannelle Vert, andreajusbie, Klaineadiction, Anónimo** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo V.**

Es mientras que el avión sale de la pista de aterrizaje que Blaine lo nota. Kurt agarra el reposabrazos mientras se encuentran con algo de turbulencia y Blaine tira de su mano en la propia, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza. Sonriéndole con gratitud, Kurt descansa inmediatamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine como ya viene siendo su patrón en los últimos días. Blaine mira hacia abajo, admirando el modo en que sus dedos embonan juntos de una manera tan perfecta y los tonos contrastantes de su piel, cuando se da cuenta.

"No estás usando tu anillo de compromiso".

"No".

"¿Desde cuándo?".

"Desde que fuimos en el viaje en barco ayer. Puede o no haber encontrado su camino hasta el fondo del río".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque... bueno. Él no va a volver, Blaine. Quiero decir, tarde o temprano tendrá que hacer contacto, aunque sólo sea a través de un abogado, para que podamos decidir qué hacer sobre el apartamento, pero se ha ido. Y estoy sorprendentemente bien con eso".

"¿En serio?", Blaine le pregunta, la preocupación es evidente en su voz mientras que lágrimas se forman en los ojos de Kurt.

"Sí, quiero decir, sólo ignora mi llanto en estos momentos, estoy triste por eso, obviamente. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me di cuenta, no lo quiero. Estoy triste porque se acabara como lo hizo. Ian era, es, un buen tipo, y estoy seguro de que va a encontrar a la persona correcta para él, pero no creo que fuéramos el uno para el otro".

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?".

"Nosotros, ayer. El día anterior, todo el maldito viaje hasta aquí. ¿Cuánta diversión hemos tenido juntos? Yo no me río así con nadie más. No siempre. Ahora, podrían argumentar que es porque nos conocemos el uno al otro de más tiempo y somos mejores amigos, pero también podrían argumentar que también deberías de tener esa conexión con tu compañero de vida. Y el hablar. Quiero decir, tú y yo hemos tenido nuestros momentos, y sin duda continuaremos teniéndolos, pero hablamos de ellos. Puedes señalar mis fallas y estoy dispuesto a trabajar en ellas, y viceversa; pero nosotros sólo lo dejábamos pasar por alto, cualquier discusión o desacuerdo, y generalmente sólo teníamos sexo", le dice, sin notar la forma en que Blaine hace una incómoda mueca. "No me malinterpretes, tuvimos un montón de diversión juntos, y él era el adecuado para mí en ese momento, pero ahora, con esta separación que ha sido forzada sobre mí, es que estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez fue lo mejor".

"Aún así, tomó el camino equivocado". Se queja Blaine.

"Sí, lo hizo".

"Yo no te trataría así".

"¿Qué?".

"No lo haría", enfatiza tratando de cubrir su azoramiento.

"Bueno, eso es irrelevante de todos modos porque eres hetero". Le dice Kurt con una ligera ventaja en su voz, y esta vez es su turno de sonrojarse y mirar por la ventana. "Lisa se fue", le señala.

"Lo hizo". Blaine está de acuerdo, y suelta la mano de Kurt para su decepción, pero de repente Blaine no se siente tan afectuoso.

"Nunca me has contado lo que pasó".

"No".

Y Kurt siente que no es sobre lo que él quiera hablar, así que se calla. Pero sus palabras se repiten una y otra vez su mente. '_Yo no te trataría así_'. ¿Por qué tenía que decir algo así? Kurt necesita alejarse de esta situación un poco. Se está dejando llevar demasiado, sintiéndose cómodo alrededor de Blaine en estos últimos días, los abrazos afectuosos, el sostenerse de la mano, y especialmente el dormir en los brazos del otro, aunque Kurt no está del todo seguro de si está listo para dejar pasar la página. Trata de ignorar la forma en que su respiración se atora cada vez que Blaine enfoca esos maravillosos ojos sobre él, la forma en que su ritmo cardiaco se acelera cuando hace a Blaine sonreír, y sin duda, la forma en que tiene que reajustarse rápidamente cada vez que él se agacha. Sí, Kurt necesita superar esto antes de que arruine todo. Blaine está siendo un buen amigo para él, nada más, y silenciosamente se reprende por esperar que alguna vez fuera de otra manera.

Aterrizan en Niza, y Blaine insiste en encargarse del auto de alquiler mientras Kurt llama a su papá. Gruñe cuando ve a Blaine deteniéndose y saliendo de un elegante Aston Martin con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"¡Es un auto de James Bond!", exclama orgullosamente.

"Parece que dos hombres van a realizan un viaje por carretera por la crisis de la mediana edad". Kurt se queja mientras carga sus maletas.

"Tal vez lo hagamos".

"¿Mediana edad? Habla por ti mismo. No hemos siquiera alcanzado los treinta todavía".

"Vamos, es Monte Carlo. Tenemos que buscar la pieza faltante". Y Kurt se encuentra riendo mientras Blaine tira de sus oscuras gafas de sol y aceleran alejándose.

Deja de reír cuarenta minutos después cuando llegan al hotel, su cabello está en un completo desorden y está preguntándose si alguna vez será capaz de domarlo de nuevo.

"Eso es todo, Blaine", bufa mientras se paran en un lugar del estacionamiento. "El techo estará arriba en todos los futuros viajes. Especialmente a Burdeos, es un viaje de siete horas, no voy a ir todo el camino siendo maltratado por el viento. Ahora parezco un desastre. Un completo desastre".

Blaine salta del auto y corre alrededor para abrir la puerta de Kurt para él, y pese a su propia promesa que hizo para dejar de agitarse sobre él, Kurt no puede evitar sentirse un poco mareado. Blaine realmente luce una parte de su impecable camisa blanca, abierta en el cuello y revelando algo de ese vello oscuro en el pecho que Kurt ha llegado a amar tanto. Empujando sus lentes de sol encima de su cabeza, Blaine jala a Kurt sobre sus pies.

"Por si sirve de algo, creo que te ves completamente adorable", le dice y besa la punta de la nariz de Kurt a la ligera. Ambas reacciones son inmediatas. Los ojos de Kurt se agrandan, y toma cada gramo de control para no agarrar el rostro de Blaine y chocar sus labios juntos. Blaine se muerde el labio inferior y mira fijamente al suelo antes de mirar tímidamente de nuevo hacia Kurt. "Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso".

"Está bien". Kurt le dice, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa y camina rápidamente hacia el hotel. A medida que llegan a su habitación, Blaine se excusa al gimnasio una vez más, dejando a Kurt preguntándose por qué siempre se siente tan incómodo cuando se registran en cualquier sitio. Asume que las miradas de complicidad y un sinfín de comentarios de felicitaciones del personal consiguen poner de los nervios a Blaine. Cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, sabe que no le queda más remedio y levanta el teléfono.

"Hey, soy yo".

"¡Kurt! Oh, dios mío, ¿cómo estás?", Rachel da unos chillidos.

"Bien, en realidad. Sí. Principalmente. ¿No lo has tenido todavía?".

"Kurt, lo sabrías si lo tuviera. Pero no, va a esperar hasta que estés en casa".

"Es un bebé muy considerado", le dice con una risa.

"Entonces, ¿dónde están ahora?".

"En Mónaco. Acabamos de llegar. Blaine está en el gimnasio".

"¿Y se están divirtiendo?".

"Sí".

"No suenas muy seguro".

"No, lo estamos. Ha sido algo realmente bueno para alejarse. Tiré mi anillo de compromiso en el Támesis ayer".

"Oh, dios mío, Kurt. ¿Estás seguro?".

"¿Seguro de que lo tiré?".

"Sabes lo que quiero decir".

"Sí, se terminó".

"¿Estás llorando?".

"Puede ser. Un poco".

"Oh, Kurt", suspira Rachel. "Sé que duele. Siempre que una relación termina, duele, pero si sientes que no hay marcha atrás, entonces...".

"No es por eso que estoy llorando".

"Entonces, ¿por qué?".

"Creo... creo que tengo sentimientos por Blaine. Como del tipo de sentimientos de más que amigos".

"Oh. Ese viejo cuento".

"¡Hey!".

"¿Qué? Siempre vamos a través de esto, Kurt. Cada vez que te sientes solo, proyectas todo sobre él y terminas por convencerte a ti mismo de que estás irremediablemente enamorado de él".

"Tal vez lo estoy".

"No importa en cualquier caso, porque no eres su tipo, pero necesitas dejar de hacer esto, Kurt".

"Pero…".

"No. Escúchame. Tú sabes, que en el fondo no es a Blaine a quien quieres. Lo amas como a un amigo y nada más, de la misma manera en que me amas. Pero sólo porque resulta que él es masculino, lo convertiste en cierto objeto de fantasía siempre que estás preocupado por estar solo".

"Eso no es justo".

"Es perfectamente justo. Y preciso. Crees que quieres a Blaine porque es seguro. Sabes que no hay oportunidad allí, así que está bien para ti el que lo justifiques así y fantasees sobre estar con él porque eso no va a suceder".

"Mierda".

"Tengo razón, ¿no es así?".

"Creo que podrías tenerla".

"Sé que la tengo. Sólo supéralo, disfruta el resto del viaje con tu amigo, y cuando vuelvas vas a tener un mayor espacio en la cabeza y serás capaz de entender qué es exactamente lo que quieres. Y estoy bastante segura de que no será Blaine".

Todavía está en el mismo lugar cuando Blaine regresa, sudoroso y sonrojado y Kurt se obliga a apartar la mirada.

"Hey. Entonces, tengo algo que preguntarte". Blaine le dice, los ojos brillando con entusiasmo.

"Claro".

Removiendo su húmeda camiseta y arrojándola en la esquina, Blaine se sube a la cama y toma la mano de Kurt. "Así que... Me estaba preguntando, ¿si me dejarías llevarte a cenar esta noche?".

Kurt piensa que debe de haber imaginado los nervios en la voz de Blaine, y está seguro que le está dando demasiada importancia a la forma en que Blaine está mordiendo su labio, y a sus ojos buscando esperanzadamente dentro de los suyos.

"Bueno, tenemos que comer".

"Ya lo sé. Quiero decir, como una apropiada cena afuera. Una cita".

"Está bien", le responde Kurt y por qué, ¿por qué está Blaine sonriéndole así?

"¿Lo dices en serio?".

"Claro. ¿Por qué no? No es como si fuera una cita propiamente dicha ni nada, a menos que estés planeando traer a una chica y tener a un chico sexy en la fila para mí", divaga Kurt. "Quiero decir, es sólo una cita entre amigos, ¿correcto? Hago eso con Rachel todo el tiempo. Está bien. Voy a, um... la ducha". Cerrando de un portazo la puerta del baño, deja a Blaine sentado sobre la cama luciendo cabizbajo.

Pasaron la tarde deambulando por las calles de Monte Carlo, y maravillándose con los enormes yates de los súper ricos amarrados en el pequeño puerto. Charlaron con bastante facilidad, pero Blaine no pudo dejar de sentir que Kurt estaba puesto en modo arrogante, más protegido de lo habitual, o más protegido de lo que había estado recientemente, de todos modos. Era como si el Kurt que se había quedado atrás en Nueva York hubiera hecho otra aparición, y Blaine se encuentra a sí mismo desconcertado por este giro de los acontecimientos. Su tiempo en el gimnasio lo había gastado corriendo duro y rápido sobre la caminadora, mientras planeaba sus palabras una y otra vez. Le pediría salir en una cita, lo haría. Y entonces, a lo largo de una exquisita cena, se lo diría. Pero después de haber visto la bizarra manera en que Kurt había reaccionado, claramente queriéndole subrayar a Blaine que esta noche no significaría nada, le dio la sensación de que quizás no se tomaría la molestia.

Sin embargo, su corazón da un vuelco cuando Kurt sale del baño en un esmoquin, masticando nerviosamente su labio inferior y retorciendo sus manos.

"Te ves maravilloso".

"Gracias. Tú no te ves tan mal". Kurt sonríe firmemente hacia él y toca su pajarita. "La última vez que estuve en un esmoquin me dejaron plantado, así que me alegro de que por lo menos estés aquí", intenta bromear.

Blaine conduce hasta el restaurante, con vista al puerto deportivo y disfruta de la forma en que los ojos de Kurt se iluminan mientras contempla toda la vista. "Es hermoso", le susurra, y Blaine sonríe mientras se da cuenta de que su Kurt está de vuelta otra vez. "Gracias, Blaine. No tenías que tomarte todas estas molestias, podríamos haber comido en el hotel".

"Quería hacerlo. Y tú, para mí, eres más que digno de esto", le dice, sosteniendo su brazo para escoltarlo mientras suben los escalones. Dando sus nombres a la Maitre D, Blaine no puede evitar sonreír ante Kurt contemplando todos sus alrededores. Siempre le gustaron las cosas finas de la vida, y un restaurante de cinco estrellas en Monte Carlo ciertamente cuenta como eso. El camarero les lleva hacia una pequeña mesa para dos en la terraza con vista al océano y Blaine jura que aunque el infierno llegue, contra viento y marea, va a decirle todo a Kurt esta noche.

"¿Ese es tu papá?", Kurt le pregunta justo cuando está a punto de sentarse.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde?", Blaine gira su cabeza y, por supuesto, sentado sólo a unas pocas mesas más, está la inconfundible figura de Donald Anderson. "Mierda".

"Necesitas saludar". Kurt le sugiere, instando a un congelado Blaine a que avance.

"¿Papá?".

Donald levanta la vista de su menú y mira dentro de los ojos que reflejan los propios. "¡Blaine! Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?".

Kurt está asombrado. Blaine no ha visto a sus padres en más de un año, lo sabe. Sin embargo, por la forma en la que Donald estrecha la mano de su hijo tan formalmente, uno pensaría que está saludando a un socio de negocios, no a su hijo menor.

"Yo, uh... Estoy de vacaciones con Kurt".

"Ah, sí, Kurt. Hola".

"Hola, señor". Kurt le dice y estrecha su mano con cortesía.

"Por lo tanto, Cooper está haciendo funcionar solo el negocio, sin ayuda de nadie, entonces".

"Lo está".

"Cuánta confianza en ti. Tu madre debería estar por ahí en alguna parte... aquí está ahora, de hecho", le dice, levantándose mientras Susan Anderson camina hacia ellos.

"Oh, hola, Blaine, querido. ¿Cómo estás?", le dice despreocupadamente mientras toma su asiento, sin molestarse en esperar su respuesta antes de levantar su menú. "¿Ya ordenaste, Donald?".

"Sólo el vino".

"Uh... estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás? No sabía que estaban aquí".

"¿Hmm?", lo mira sobre sus gafas de lectura. "Oh, sí, tu padre compró un yate. Está justo por allá, en la tercera fila desde la izquierda. Oh, hola, Kurt".

"Hola, señora Anderson. Creo que lo que Blaine quiere decir es que no sabía que no estaban en casa".

"Bueno, por la misma razón que tampoco sabía que Blaine estaba lejos", le dice ella con desdén. "De todos modos. Fue agradable verlos a ambos. Disfruten de su velada".

Blaine se queda parado, luciendo perdido por un tiempo y al igual que él, puede romper a llorar en cualquier segundo, antes de que baje su cabeza abatido y comience a alejarse.

"¿Eso es todo?", Kurt les dice incrédulamente.

"¿Eso es qué?", Donald le pregunta.

"¿No ven a su hijo en más de un año y lo único que pueden decir es '_Disfruta de tu velada_'? ¿No quieren saber cómo está, o lo que ha estado haciendo? ¿Qué hay de Cooper? Ni siquiera le han preguntado sobre su bienestar".

Los Anderson lucen desconcertados, pero Donald le sonríe amablemente a Kurt y luego dirige sus ojos hacia Blaine. "¿Cómo está tu esposa?".

"Ex-esposa. Y no lo sé, no he hablado con ella".

"Es una pena. Me gustaba Lisa". Le dice Susan, y es la primera cosa cálida que Kurt le ve provocar. "Tal vez, cuando regresemos pudiera hacer una cena, invitar a algunos de los clientes de tu papá y a sus hijas".

"No, gracias". Murmura Blaine.

"Podrías conocer a alguien". Interviene Donald. "No se ve bien para un chico de tu edad el estar soltero. La gente asumirá que eres gay".

"Bueno, muchas gracias". Kurt estalla.

"Sin ofender, Kurt. Pero lo harán. Especialmente porque anda alrededor de ti todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, he escuchado que ahora estás casado. Él trabaja para nuestra compañía rival. Felicitaciones y todo eso".

"En realidad no estoy casado, nos separamos. De ahí la razón de que Blaine y yo estemos de vacaciones juntos, se suponía que esto era mi luna de miel".

"Eso es muy agradable. Bueno, nos encantaría charlar, pero estoy completamente muerta de hambre, así que si nos disculpan mientras ordenamos. Espero volver a verte". Y Susan Anderson eleva el menú hasta su cara, tapándolos efectivamente, mientras que Donald contesta su teléfono.

"Vamos". Kurt le dice en voz baja a Blaine, tomando su mano, "No vamos a quedarnos". Él les saca del restaurante, tirando suavemente de Blaine a lo largo y sin darse cuenta de que Donald está observándolos con preocupación.

"Yo conduciré". Kurt le dice y ayuda a un todavía entumecido Blaine a meterse en el asiento del pasajero. Él está en silencio todo el camino hasta su habitación e incluso le permite a Kurt sentarlo en una silla y quitarle sus zapatos. "Así que, ¿bebidas? ¿Comida? Dime lo que quieres". Pero el silencio con el que se encuentra es ensordecedor. "¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?", Blaine sacude su cabeza. "Está bien. ¿Quieres que llame a Cooper por ti?", otra sacudida. "Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Voy a ordenar un montón de comida. Vamos a comer, a beber un poco de vino y luego dormiremos un poco. Mañana, a primera hora, estaremos conduciendo a la casa de campo. La reservé desde ayer de todos modos, así que está lista y esperando. Siento como que he visto lo suficiente de Mónaco, ¿no crees?".

Blaine no contesta, sólo mira a Kurt con tanta gratitud en sus ojos, que eso casi rompe su corazón. Empuja a Blaine hacia el baño para cambiarse y luego envía un rápido mensaje de texto a su papá mientras espera por la comida.

_Te amo. Puede que no lo diga lo suficiente hoy en día, pero eres el mejor papá del mundo, y estoy muy contento de que seas el mío._

La respuesta es casi inmediata, y Kurt sonríe a través de sus lágrimas.

_También te amo, y si yo soy el mejor papá es sólo porque tú eres el mejor hijo. Me alegro de que estés pasando un buen rato. Suenas más feliz que antes. Dile a Blaine que decimos hola._

Blaine sale del baño con su pijama y se acurruca en la cama, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la pared y de ninguna manera cerca de Kurt. De todos los tiempos, en todos los lugares, tendría que ser esta noche. Siempre duele ver a sus padres. Duele la esperanza de que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes cada vez y luego se deja sentir tan desinflado cuando no lo son. De hecho, cuanto más mayores se vuelven Cooper y Blaine, más distantes se vuelven, y Blaine a menudo piensa que algún día, simplemente, podrían cesar el contacto por completo. Habían estado un poco más involucrados cuando Blaine se había casado, Cooper y sus formas de soltero habían sido una fuente de decepción sin fin para ellos y habían estado muy escandalosos en dejarle saber a Blaine lo que se esperaba de él al casarse. Pero entonces, el divorcio ocurrió y sólo había escuchado de ellos dos veces desde entonces, y luego, esta noche. La noche que había estado esperando por trece largos años. En realidad es su propia culpa. Debería de saber que, hasta ahora, cada vez que trata de planear algo especial, siempre sale mal. Se traga las lágrimas mientras Kurt pone toda la comida sobre la cama y le sirve un gran vaso de vino.

"Aquí. Tómalo hasta el fondo, te ayudará a dormir".

"Gracias", le murmura, tomando un gran trago.

"¿Vas a comer algo?".

"No tengo hambre".

"Bueno debes comer algo. ¿Por mí?", Kurt le coacciona, pero Blaine simplemente sacude su cabeza con tristeza. "¿Y si te dejo que bajes el techo mientras manejas mañana?", y Kurt siente un pequeño destello de satisfacción cuando Blaine sonríe ligeramente y alcanza unas papas fritas.

Las lágrimas llegan cuando Kurt apaga la luz. Le da la espalda y trata de permanecer en silencio. Kurt piensa que está llorando por el encuentro, cuando en realidad está lamentando otra oportunidad perdida. Otra parte de su vida que ellos han conseguido echar a perder para él y pisotearlo todo, aunque fuera involuntariamente.

"¿Blaine?", una suave voz y una vacilante mano en la oscuridad son todo lo que Blaine necesita antes de romperse completamente. Kurt le jala cerca, empujando su cabeza sobre su pecho y colocando suaves besos en su cabello. "Shh, está bien. Te tengo. Está bien", le canturrea una y otra vez hasta que finalmente sus sollozos disminuyen y comienza a respirar con normalidad nuevamente. Kurt se incorpora y arroja su ahora empapada camiseta a un lado, tirando de Blaine de nuevo hacia él. "¿Esto está bien?", le susurra, orando porque Blaine no se dé cuenta de la forma en que su corazón late con fuerza.

"Sí. Sólo... abrázame. Por favor".

"Lo haré. Te tengo, Blaine, y no estoy planeando dejarte ir". Kurt le dice en su cabello mientras sus dedos trazan patrones sobre los fuertes músculos de su espalda. "Nunca".

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor: **_**Mrs Criss 2012**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Lunatica Dark, Klaineadiction, tammy22, DCAndreaBA, ValeAsencio, Elbereth3, Anne, Gabriela Cruz, Klainefiction, Cannelle Vert, monsetziita, Hechizera, andreajusbie** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo VI.**

Dejan Mónaco mientras que el sol sale. Blaine durmió precariamente, Kurt incluso más mientras trataba de permanecer despierto y consolar a Blaine ante todo. Por consiguiente, Blaine insiste en conducir el primer tramo, mientras que Kurt toma una muy necesaria siesta. Puede sentir el peso de la presencia de sus padres aligerándose sobre sus hombros en cuanto más lejos consiguen estar. El techo está abajo como Kurt le prometió y Blaine ha dejado su cabello libre de gel para que pueda sentir el viento en ellos. Se perfila como un día de calor abrasador, difícilmente ideal para conducir tan larga distancia, pero Blaine está deseando que lleguen a esas dos enteras semanas de la vida tranquila del campo. La única cosa que no está deseando es el momento de dormir. Ha compartido la cama con Kurt durante cinco noches seguidas, y está reacio a tener que separarse de él ahora. Es ridículo, por supuesto. Cuando vuelvan a casa, ni siquiera estará en el mismo apartamento que él, y mucho menos en la misma cama. Pero aún así, no puede negar que incluso con todas las pruebas y tribulaciones que los últimos días les han traído, ambos han dormido mejor en los brazos del otro de lo que nunca antes han hecho.

Kurt se remueve en su sueño y se gira de frente a Blaine, y aprovechando el tranquilo camino, Blaine lo estudia a intervalos mientras conduce. Su rostro tiene un ligero bronceado de los últimos días de sol, y Blaine nota un puñado de pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas, que le hacen sonreír. Kurt respira ligeramente por su boca, la punta de su rosada lengua apenas es visible detrás de los labios teñidos de rosa, lo que provoca que Blaine trague y fije sus ojos en el camino una vez más. La próxima vez que lo mira, permite que sus ojos viajen hacia abajo, notando la elegante línea de su cuello, la suave piel y los agudos ángulos de su clavícula. Anhela saber lo que se sentiría colocar besos allí, sumergir su lengua en aquellas hendiduras y reírse mientras Kurt se retuerce debajo de él. Se pregunta cómo reaccionaría Kurt si marcara, chupara y mordiera sobre aquella perfectamente pálida piel hasta que fuera de un furioso color rojo, una marca para mostrarle a todo el mundo que ya fue reclamado por otro. Este sendero de pensamientos abruma tan fuertemente a Blaine que sale del camino en la siguiente aldea, y se estaciona afuera de una pequeña panadería dándole un codazo a Kurt para despertarlo.

"¿Quieres algo de comida? ¿Croissants?".

"Um... sí... genial. Gracias". Murmura Kurt mientras se estira. Se cambian después de eso, Kurt conduciendo el resto del camino y Blaine tomando una siesta durante un corto tiempo, porque se despierta cuando Kurt suelta unos grititos.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, doce?".

"Lo siento. Acabo de ver el océano".

"¿Y qué? Lo has visto antes".

"Lo sé, gruñón, pero mira". Se acerca más hacia el estrecho sendero y señala, y Blaine tiene que estar de acuerdo con que es hermoso. Se encuentra en el horizonte, con una enorme extensión de brillante agua verde azulada que se extiende hasta donde la vista alcanza. Kurt conduce más allá bajando por el camino que se inclina ligeramente y se encuentran con la vista de una pequeña ensenada arenosa en el fondo del acantilado. El satélite de navegación les dice que giren a la izquierda y Kurt lo hace, conduciendo a través de un túnel de verdes hojas y árboles antes de que entren en un claro. Una hermosa y antigua cabaña de piedra se encuentra frente a ellos, pintada de blanco con suaves persianas azules siendo una cosa de un bello cuento de hadas. Saltando fuera del auto con entusiasmo, los dos hombres lo intentan con la puerta y encontrando que no estaba cerrada, caminan dentro.

"Wow". Susurra Kurt y Blaine deja escapar un leve silbido. Puede que haya parecido antigua y enmarañada desde el exterior, pero el interior es enteramente moderno. Una gran cocina de planta abierta y la sala de estar los recibe, con la pared del fondo hecha enteramente de vidrio, ofreciendo espectaculares vistas de la piscina con el océano más allá. Blaine ve tres puertas, suponiendo que sean los dormitorios y un baño, con el dormitorio principal arriba sobre un entresuelo también de planta abierta para que los ocupantes puedan tumbarse en la cama y ver las olas.

"Lindo". Dice Blaine y se pasea alrededor mientras Kurt lee la nota dejada por los propietarios. "Así que, voy a tomar esta habitación de aquí". Le dice Blaine abriendo una de las puertas.

"Tú... uh... no tienes que hacerlo".

"No, está bien. Tienes la principal. Contrataste el lugar después de todo".

"Quiero decir, que no tienes que tener tu propia habitación". Kurt se apresura antes de que pueda pensar sobre la situación. "Podríamos... podríamos todavía... um... compartir. Si tú quieres. Quiero decir que probablemente no quieras. Y eso está bien también, me refiero a que no voy a estar ofendido...".

"¿Kurt?".

"¿Mmm?", le dice Kurt, con su voz mucho más alta de lo normal mientras espera por el inevitable rechazo.

"Realmente me gustaría si todavía pudiéramos dormir juntos. ¡Mierda! Quiero decir...".

"También a mí". Kurt sonríe y muerde su labio, mientras Blaine baja la mirada hacia el suelo y desea que su polla se comporte.

"Así que, estoy pensando en que deberíamos desempacar y luego caminar hacia abajo hasta el pueblo y comprar un montón de pan, queso y vino". Le dice Blaine con una sonrisa.

"Me parece bien". Kurt está de acuerdo.

Para el momento en que llegan de nuevo, ambos están hambrientos, por lo que se sientan a la pequeña mesa del patio y escuchan el sonido del mar mientras el sol comienza a ponerse. Kurt sirve más vino y mira a Blaine mientras él bebe. "¿Te sientes mejor?".

"Sí. Mucho. Gracias, por haber dicho que podíamos irnos. Yo no hubiera querido preguntarlo".

"Lo sé".

"No puedo esperar a probar esa piscina".

"Sí, muy considerado de mi parte el pensar en tus necesidades a la hora de elegir mi destino de la luna de miel". Le dice Kurt en broma.

"¿Harías las cosas diferentes, si tuvieras el tiempo otra vez?", le pregunta Blaine, mirando fijamente al frente hacia el crepúsculo.

Si Kurt es tomado por sorpresa por la repentina pregunta, no lo demuestra, mientras piensa por un momento antes de responder con calma. "No. Bueno... tal vez no hubiera querido pasar por todo esto con Ian. No sé, es como si, en el fondo de mi corazón probablemente siempre hubiera sabido que eso no estaba bien. Pero no creo que tenga sentido el encubrir arrepentimientos, estas cosas dan forma, en última instancia, a la persona en que nos convertimos". Kurt hace una pausa, tomando un sorbo de vino y permitiendo que el profundo y rico sabor persista sobre su lengua antes de dejar su copa suavemente. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué harías diferente?".

"Absolutamente todo". Blaine le responde sin dudarlo.

"¿Todo?".

"Sep".

Kurt suelta un largo suspiro, dejando las contundentes respuestas de Blaine colgando en la todavía brisa de verano. "Eso me entristece", le dice eventualmente, y le ofrece a Blaine una pequeña y pesarosa sonrisa mientras mira a través de la mesa.

"No me refiero a ti". Le dice Blaine, y rompe el contacto visual para arrastrar sus manos a través de su cabello y agita el líquido rojo oscuro en su copa. "Bueno, tal vez sí. No me arrepiento de nuestra amistad, para nada. Es sólo que... tendría que haberte dicho algunas cosas... desde antes".

"¿Me las podrías decir ahora?", Kurt lo intenta, aunque ya conoce la respuesta que va a recibir.

"No, no podría. Demasiado que arriesgar... demasiadas cosas en juego".

"¿Qué?".

"Tu amistad significa todo para mí, Kurt. No puedo arriesgarme a perder eso".

"No lo harías".

"Puede ser. Y ese es un riesgo que no estoy preparado para tomar. Como dijiste, estas cosas dan forma a la persona en que nos convertimos. Fui débil entonces, y soy débil ahora".

"¿Qué? Eso es una mierda. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que confío en ti? No habría logrado pasar estos últimos días, si no hubiera sido por ti. Estás siempre tan calmado, tan tranquilo".

"Eso no es necesariamente cierto".

"Eres fuerte. Mírame. Yo era una ruina de lloriqueos, sin embargo, cuando Lisa te dejó simplemente parecías... tan sereno".

"Eso es diferente". Le argumenta Blaine.

"¿Cómo?".

"Tú estabas acongojado, yo estaba aliviado".

"¿Querías que ella se fuera?".

"Sí".

"¿Pero por qué? Siempre asumí que eras feliz".

"Nunca asumas, Kurt. Era como una patada en tú trasero y el mío", le responde mientras lo mira de lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Idiota", le dice Kurt con cariño. "Pero si no eras feliz, ¿por qué no la dejaste?".

"Es una larga historia".

"¿Alguna vez me la dirás?".

"Tal vez. Un día. Si introduces suficiente licor en mí".

"Está bien. Entonces dime por qué ella te dejó".

"¡Ha! No te andas por las ramas, ¿verdad? Tú sabes por qué".

"No, no lo sé", le responde Kurt. "Me dijiste que ella se fue porque las cosas no estaban funcionando. Nunca me dijiste qué cosas, o por qué no funcionó. Sólo estuviste casado catorce meses, ¿incluso intentaron hacerlo funcionar?".

"En realidad, no. Aunque eso se debió a una falta de voluntad por mi parte".

"¿Así que…?".

"Así que...", comienza Blaine, y entonces se bebe el resto de su trago antes de continuar, "Yo... yo no la dejé porque... bueno... no quise decepcionar a todo el mundo, supongo. A sus y a mis padres... a todo el mundo. Todos nos veían como una pareja de oro, cuando en realidad había un enorme y dividido asunto en nuestras vidas que no pudimos superar. Así que hicimos lo que un montón de parejas hacen, creo, lo ignoramos. O lo intentamos. Pero no se fue. De hecho, la cosa empeoró y empeoró hasta que Lisa no pudo soportarlo más y se fue. Y no la culpo".

"¿Qué? ¿Lo discutieron?".

"No. En realidad no. Simplemente nunca hablamos sobre ello. La vida siguió, la vida era incluso buena la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero, simplemente, nunca lo hablamos".

"¿Lo silenciaron?".

"Difícilmente. No. Odiábamos el silencio en caso de que algo indeseado se infiltrara. No, hablábamos todo el tiempo, simplemente no hablamos 'sobre' algo".

"¿Qué fue entonces?".

"El sexo".

"Oh. Fuera de mi rango, me temo".

Blaine se ríe amargamente. "Ese es el problema. Así que fui yo".

"¿Qué?".

"Yo... ejem... dios, esto es vergonzoso".

"Estamos solos en la campiña francesa, Blaine, nadie va a saberlo excepto tú, yo y aquellos grillos".

"Yo no podía...", hace una pausa, e incluso en el tenue resplandor repartido por la pequeña luz exterior, Kurt puede ver lo mucho que le está doliendo a Blaine hablar sobre esto. Todo su rostro se ruboriza de escarlata mientras traga repetidamente, finalmente aclara su garganta y juega con su ahora vacía copa mientras habla. "No podía hacerlo funcionar", le dice en voz baja.

"Oh. Um... ¿nunca?".

"Me las arreglé para hacerlo tres veces en tres años".

"Cristo".

"Gracias".

"Oh, mierda, Blaine, lo siento. ¡No quise decirlo así! Sólo estoy sorprendido, eso es todo. ¿Has visto a un médico o algo?".

"No".

"Pero si sólo lo lograste tres veces... ¿Lisa no lo sabía antes de que se casaran?".

"Le dije que debíamos esperar. Y ella como que me presionó para que lo hiciéramos la noche en que nos comprometimos... y yo estaba lo suficientemente borracho para que pasara. Luego lo mismo en nuestra noche de bodas y una vez más... dos semanas antes de que me dejara".

"¿Borracho todo el tiempo?".

"Sí".

"Pero ¿qué pasa con Quinn?".

"¿Qué pasa con ella?".

"Saliste con ella en la secundaria".

"Sí... la presidenta del Club de celibato".

"Pero ella le dijo a todos que tomó tu virginidad".

"Lo hizo. En cierto modo. Yo, um... me las arreglé para... ya sabes... levantarlo. Pero no pude terminar el trabajo".

"¿Tuviste sexo con ella?".

"Um... supongo que lo hice un poco, si es que eso tiene sentido. Como... estuve...".

"Está bien, sí...", Kurt le interrumpe apresuradamente.

"Pero no pude. Simplemente no pude. Se sentía tan equivocado, que me fui".

"¿Es por eso que te dejó?".

"Sí. Pero ella nunca le dijo a nadie".

"Probablemente para salvar su propia imagen. Puedes estar malditamente seguro de que no fue para salvarte. Así que volviendo a ti y a Lisa... ¿El problema era qué, exactamente? ¿No podías ponerte duro?".

"Bueno, si alguien te frota el tiempo suficiente vas a lograrlo... pero yo sólo...".

"¿No podías mantenerlo?".

"No".

"¿Pero te casaste con ella, sabiendo esto?".

"Sin embargo, no se trató sólo sobre el sexo. Pensé que las cosas podrían mejorar en ese aspecto después de un tiempo. Me gustaba, era bastante agradable y mis padres sentían que encajaba bien con la familia".

"Era fría".

"Nunca te agradó".

"No".

"¿Por qué?".

"Tengo mis razones".

Se quedan en silencio durante un rato, Kurt tratando de procesar todo mientras el corazón de Blaine se acelera. Después de un tiempo, Kurt habla, mirando fijamente al frente para ahorrarle a su amigo cualquier otro sonrojo.

"Cuando regresemos, creo que deberías de ver a un médico. Lisa se ha ido, me doy cuenta, pero tienes veintiocho años. No puedes ir por el resto de tu vida sin tener sexo. ¿Qué pasa si conoces a alguien más y quieren hijos?".

"No quiero hijos".

"¿Nunca?".

"Nope".

"Bueno, aún así... deberías ver a alguien".

"No lo necesito, Kurt".

"Blaine, si tienes un problema para conseguir una erección hay medicamentos que pueden ayudar".

"¡No tengo un problema!", le grita Blaine exasperado mientras se resigna para lo inevitable. "Puedo conseguir erecciones como cualquier otro chico. Me despierto duro, me masturbo en la ducha, me corro con la pornografía... lo que sea... simplemente no puedo tener sexo con chicas... soy gay, Kurt". Dejando escapar una media sonrisa y un medio sollozo, Blaine se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y llora mientras alternadas ondas de alivio y temor lo limpian. Kurt lo mira fijamente, en total conmoción perdido en un mundo que parece estar girando.

"¿Qué?".

"Soy gay... joder... soy gay y nunca, jamás se lo he dicho a nadie antes", solloza.

"Bueno, claramente".

"Siempre he sido gay. No quería salir con Quinn. Demonios, ella ni siquiera era una persona agradable con quien pasar el tiempo, pero el futbolista estrella necesita salir con la capitana de las animadoras, ¿cierto? Es lo que se espera. Luego, durante toda la universidad simplemente decía estar demasiado ocupado para tener citas. Lisa y yo éramos amigos, y mi mamá continuaba hablando sobre cómo ahora que había terminado con la universidad debería de sentar cabeza, así que invité a Lisa a salir. El resto es historia".

"Pero... ¿por qué? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no saliste? Tus padres están bien conmigo".

"Mierda. Sé que me vas a odiar por decir esto, pero voy a tener que hacerlo. Están bien contigo porque tú 'pareces' gay. Te vistes extravagantemente, la gente podría decir que eres afeminado, no lo sé. Pero también no eres su hijo. En mi familia, Kurt, uno trabaja duro en la escuela, consigues un buen trabajo, te casas con una esposa trofeo y produces un hijo. Esas cosas te hacen un hombre".

"¿Soy afeminado?".

"No. No para mí, no lo eres. Sólo quise decir...".

"Lo entiendo. Lo hago. Creo que es bastante obvio que soy gay. Pero no es así contigo. ¿Cierto?".

"Sí".

"Pero nunca me lo dijiste. ¿Es eso lo que querías decir cuando dijiste que deberías haberme dicho cosas en ese entonces?".

"En parte".

"¿En parte?".

"Creo que he dicho suficiente por una noche. Es tarde. Probablemente deberíamos ir a la cama".

"¡Siempre haces lo mismo, Blaine!", le grita Kurt. "Justo cuando creo que estoy llegando a alguna parte contigo, levantas los muros de nuevo. Simplemente me has dicho el secreto más grande jamás contado, uno que has estado guardando para ti tu vida entera. No puede ser nada más grande".

"Para mí lo es".

"Oh, por el jodido amor de dios". Exclama Kurt impacientemente. "O me dices o no. Creo que ahora estoy empezando a preocuparme".

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Kurt... He estado enamorado de ti desde el momento en que te vi en esa escalinata de Dalton. He estado enamorado de ti desde que teníamos quince años. Te amaba entonces, te amo ahora y me iré a mi tumba amándote".

Kurt está en silencio. Inmóvil y con su rostro ilegible mientras mira fijamente hacia Blaine. Envalentonado, mientras siente levantarse la carga de su secreto de sus hombros, Blaine continúa.

"Fui muy débil, estaba muy asustado de salir. Demasiado preocupado de finalmente perder lo precioso de la fragmentada relación que tuve con mis padres. Demasiado asustado de ser intimidado como tú lo eras, lanzado del equipo de fútbol y burlado, ridiculizado. Siempre ha sido así contigo, Kurt. Siempre. Pero entonces, conociste a Ian y parecías tan feliz. Y la gente pensaba que yo estaba saliendo con Lisa así que aumenté esa pretensión un poco más. Luego te mudaste con él... y supe que te había perdido. Supongo que realmente lo supe mucho tiempo antes de eso, pero fue en ese entonces cuando lo supe definitivamente. Así que me casé con ella, esperando que pudiera ser un buen esposo y simplemente lograr pasar a través de la vida siendo tu mejor amigo y amándote desde lejos. Pero no pude. Porque cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, estabas allí. Cuando me metía en la cama por la noche, deseaba que estuvieras junto a mí, y lo mismo cuando despertaba. Cuando Lisa trataba de iniciar algo, intentaba desesperadamente cerrar mis ojos e imaginar que su mano era la tuya...".

"No lo hagas". Kurt lo interrumpe. "No quiero escuchar eso. Has dicho lo suficiente".

"Kurt…".

"Creo... creo que necesito algo de tiempo para procesar esto. Es demasiado para digerir en una noche".

Blaine asiente con su interior agitándose, y reprime las lágrimas mientras se da cuenta de que pudo haber perdido a Kurt para siempre.

"Me voy para arriba". Continúa Kurt. "Podemos hablar mañana".

**888**

**N/A: El capítulo siete estará listo mañana.**

**Síganme en twitter – **_**mrsdcriss12 **_**o Tumblr – **_**mancupboardcentral**_

**Gracias por leer :)**

N/T: Bueno, ¡todxs ustedes son un amor! Pero sobre todo, aquellas personitas que me enviaron tan lindos MP preguntando si todo estaba bien y si seguía viva, jeje. Sólo puedo decir que tuve una semana muy complicada en mi trabajo y sobre todo muy desgastante emocionalmente. Pero, hey, ya estoy de vuelta y espero que nos sigamos leyendo cada semanita.

Un montón de gracias por sus comentarios. Y bienvenidos todos los nuevos lectores ;)

Y bueno, es lindo conocer gente, así que también les dejo mi twitter – _BibidiBabidi8u_ – A veces doy señales de vida por ahí. Tumblr no tengo, porque no saldría de la computadora de mi casa y no tendría trabajo y moriría de hambre y así… además, es mucha tecnología para mí.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor: **_**Mrs Criss 2012**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **monsetziita, Fioreeh-VCC, AlexaColfer, Hechizera, cimari, DCAndreaBA, Airam Anemix, Elbereth3, AdryRamiss15, ValeAsencio **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo VII.**

Kurt sale al patio y se sienta, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras observa a Blaine nadar en un impecable estilo crol de arriba a abajo en la piscina. Él nota a Kurt en una vuelta y se detiene, quitándose los goggles y saliendo del agua. Asiente hacia Kurt en un silencioso saludo mientras camina frente a él y Kurt deliberadamente intenta, pero falla, el mirar fijamente a las losas del suelo y no a las gotitas de agua haciendo su camino por el pecho de Blaine. Se gira para decir algo, pero Blaine ya se ha ido, así que se sienta a la mesa e inclina su rostro hacia el sol matutino, ya elevado en el cielo. No sabe cuánto tiempo está sentado, pero se levanta cuando Blaine, sin decir una palabra, coloca una taza de café sobre la mesa frente a él, y Kurt nota que está duchado y vestido, aunque su cabello se queda húmedo. Se sienta enfrente, en la misma posición que tenía la noche anterior y mira fijamente hacia el océano, tranquilo y pacífico en el tranquilo ambiente.

"Entonces", comienza Kurt, "No subiste anoche".

"No".

"Te extrañé", le dice, mirándolo brevemente antes de deslizar su dedo alrededor de su taza de café.

"No sabía si sería bienvenido".

"Yo tampoco".

El silencio persiste una vez más. Blaine está desesperado y lleno de preocupación, con miedo de que le pida irse, o peor aún, de que le diga que su amistad ya no es bienvenida.

"Así que... tengo algunas preguntas". Le dice Kurt, el tono de su voz un tanto brusco, pero Blaine está simplemente aliviado de que haya preguntas y no una fría e instantánea despedida.

"Está bien".

"Ayer por la noche estaba un poco conmocionado, por decir lo menos. ¿Quisiste decir todo lo que dijiste?".

"Sí". Responde Blaine, su mirada firme e inquebrantable mientras mira a lo largo de la mesa.

"Pero... um... no sé cómo decir esto, y no quiero que te ofendas, pero ¿estás seguro de que eres gay? ¿Como en que, te atraen los hombres, o es sólo que porque has estado a mí alrededor un montón de tiempo te preguntas cómo sería dormir conmigo? ¿Esto suena increíblemente arrogante?".

"No, no es arrogante, y sí, definitivamente gay".

"Y siempre lo has sabido o...".

"Supongo que siempre, pero admitiré que al principio pensé que sólo era curiosidad, y luego pensé que quizá era sólo porque compartía la habitación contigo. Pero no se trata sólo de ti. Me siento atraído físicamente por otros hombres. Cuando veía porno heterosexual me encontraba a mí mismo mirando fijamente a los chicos, imaginando que era yo el que los chupaba o les hacía lo que fuera. Y cuando finalmente me di por vencido y miré porno gay, supongo que tenía unos diecisiete años, fue la cosa más caliente que jamás haya visto. Quería hacer esas cosas y quería que esas cosas me fueran hechas de vuelta. Puedo mirar a una mujer en una revista y pensar que es linda, o admirar su belleza, pero miro a un chico y... y lo siento, supongo que es la mejor manera de describirlo. Ugh, probablemente esto no tiene ningún sentido".

"Tiene todo el sentido, Blaine. Sin embargo, tengo que preguntar, ¿alguna vez has tenido sexo con un hombre?".

"No".

"¿Alguna vez si quiera has besado a otro hombre?".

Dejando caer su cabeza, Blaine se siente como si fuera un niño de quinto grado otra vez mientras le susurra un, "No".

"¿Pero por qué? Has estado soltero estos últimos dos años. Puedes ser tan anónimo como lo desees en Nueva York. ¿Qué te detenía de salir a levantar a alguien en un club para experimentar con él?".

"Porque quería que ese alguien fueras tú, Kurt". Le dice Blaine, con un indicio de lágrimas jugando en su voz mientras habla.

"¿Y si mi boda hubiera seguido adelante?".

"Jamás estuve planeando el decírtelo".

"¿Nunca?".

"No. No hubiera sido mi lugar".

"Entonces... ¿qué? ¿Sólo ibas a vivir con el secreto de tu sexualidad por el resto de tu vida? ¿Casándote de nuevo?".

"No. Mi matrimonio fracasó porque soy gay, aunque ella no sabía eso. Ya había decidido que no me pondría, ni a nadie más, otra vez en una situación así. Pero no creo que jamás logre salir del clóset. Todavía no estoy seguro de que lo haré... aparte de contigo, obviamente".

"Pero, ¿no quieres a alguien con quien compartir tu vida?".

"Por supuesto. Te lo dije, me siento solo y miserable la mayor parte del tiempo".

"¿Pero tú quieres que ese alguien sea yo?".

"Sí".

"Yo no quiero estar con alguien que se mantiene dentro del clóset. Quiero decir, nunca forzaría a alguien a actuar prematuramente, pero no me plantearía una relación con ellos".

"No lo estaría si estuviera contigo", le susurra Blaine con voz ronca. "Estaría tan orgulloso de que estuvieras conmigo que me gustaría que todo el mundo lo supiera", le dice, con su voz tan sincera y pura que Kurt parpadea para contener las lágrimas mientras lo mira.

"Blaine... Mierda. No va a ser fácil para mí decir esto o para ti escucharlo".

"Lo sé, Kurt".

"No, no creo que lo sepas. Y necesito explicarlo, así que simplemente escúchame, en todo momento hasta el final".

"Está bien".

"Siempre has estado ahí para mí también. Te he amado desde el mismo segundo en que me amaste. He orado, deseado y soñado que un día me dijeras que me amabas, y ahora lo has hecho. Pero... no sé si eso es lo que quiero. Siento, honestamente, que me traicionaste. Yo simplemente era un adolescente desesperado por ser querido, necesitaba a alguien y todo ese tiempo podrías haber sido tú. Pero no lo fuiste. Porque tú siempre dijiste que lo tuyo eran las chicas. Y no eras como Wes y David sobre ello, siempre has sido más reticente, pero cuando nos cambiamos a McKinley y empezaste a salir con Quinn... lo sentí cada día, Blaine. Eso me fue restregado en las narices y cada día era como un puñetazo en el estómago cuando los veía a los dos viniendo por el pasillo tomados de la mano. Simplemente asumí el hecho de que, realmente, si no mencionabas a las chicas a mí alrededor era para librarte de mis sonrojos, no para encubrirte tú mismo. Así que me di por vencido. Empujé todos los pensamientos sobre ti hacia un lado y me convencí a mí mismo de que era mejor tenerte como un amigo que como nada. Seguí adelante, salí con otras personas, conocí a Ian. El día de tu boda, ¿esa noche? Tuve mi primera pelea con él. Él quería sexo. Yo te quería a ti. No podía estar cerca de él y pasé la noche en el sofá de Rachel y Finn llorando hasta el amanecer".

"¿Rachel lo sabe?", Blaine le pregunta a través de una cascada de lágrimas.

"Rachel piensa que proyecto mis sentimientos de soledad sobre ti. Quizá tenga razón. Pero creo que es a la inversa. Creo que proyecto mis sentimientos por ti sobre los demás, porque siempre he pensado en ti como fuera de mi alcance, y ahora estoy escuchando que ese no es el caso. Y estoy herido. Estoy herido de que nunca hablaras conmigo sobre esto. Me estremecí de la cabeza a los pies la primera vez que tuve sexo, y deseé tanto que hubieras sido tú con quien lo hubiera aprendido. Desperdiciamos trece años estando con otros cuando pudimos haber estado juntos".

"Lo siento tanto, Kurt". Le dice Blaine entrecortadamente, y las lágrimas de Kurt empiezan a caer mientras lucha por hablar.

"Lo sé... pero simplemente no sé qué vamos a hacer ahora. No sé si puedo... entregarme a ti... así. Me mentiste".

"Porque estaba aterrorizado, Kurt. Mis padres... su opinión sobre la gente gay es que está bien para ellos, pero no para nosotros. Estabas tan confiado y seguro sobre quién eras, incluso cuando llegaste por primera vez a Dalton. Sé que estabas roto, pero tu espíritu todavía estaba intacto. A pesar de toda la mierda que tiraron sobre ti, mantuviste la cabeza bien en alto. Yo nunca podría hacer eso. Y estaba tan asustado de que si alguna vez te lo decía, acabaría por conseguir ser rechazado, y me mataría. Pero ahora, me siento como si no tuviera nada más qué perder, excepto nuestra amistad, pero yo simplemente... aunque sólo sea... quiero quedarme como tu amigo. Dices que te mentí, y sí. Lo hice. Pero ya sabes, tú tampoco fuiste honesto conmigo. Nunca me diste alguna pista de cómo te sentías, y yo tuve que verte salir con diferentes tipos a lo largo de los años, he tenido que fingir el disfrutar durante una cena contigo e Ian. No es que él fuera un mal tipo, es sólo que él te tenía. Pero lo hice. Pasé por todo eso porque pensé que eras feliz. La deshonestidad ha estado en ambos lados, Kurt".

"Entonces, ¿hacia dónde vamos desde aquí?".

"No lo sé". Suspira Blaine pesadamente, el peso del mundo presionando hacia abajo sobre sus hombros una vez más. "¿Crees... crees que podría haber incluso una pequeña posibilidad de...?".

"Quiero que la haya. Quiero ser capaz de caer en tus brazos y besarte hasta que no pueda respirar, pero simplemente no sé si pueda hacerlo ahora mismo. O incluso alguna vez".

"Lo entiendo".

"Tú y yo... queremos cosas diferentes en la vida, Blaine. Tú quieres ser el más grande y mejor arquitecto de negocios en Nueva York. Quieres dinero en el banco y coches elegantes para conducir, de hecho, ya tienes todo eso".

"Tú también", le señala Blaine.

"Lo sé. Pero sólo porque pasé a tener suerte y encontré un talento natural en el diseño de interiores. Pero eso no es lo que va a hacerme feliz en última instancia. Quiero un esposo. Quiero la pequeña casa con la valla y los niños jugando en el patio. No podría importarme un carajo cuánto dinero tengo, o si conduzco un Lotus o un Volvo, sólo quiero a alguien que me ame".

"Así que no hay esperanza, ¿porque algún día querrás todo eso y yo no?".

"Más o menos".

"Puede que no quiera casarme de nuevo, o hijos, pero todavía estoy tan desesperado por ser amado. ¿Las relaciones no son sobre el compromiso?".

"No puedo comprometerme con eso, Blaine, simplemente no puedo. Pero tampoco creo que pueda estar con alguien más de nuevo sin saber que por lo menos nos dimos una oportunidad. Jesús. ¡Esto es un desastre!", grita exasperado, retrocede de la mesa y corre.

Blaine no se molesta en salir gritando detrás de él, en cambio, se toma un momento para recomponerse antes de seguir el camino hacia la playa, donde lo ve observando un barco moviéndose lentamente a través del horizonte. La pequeña caleta está desierta, y es por eso que Blaine está agradecido. Se sienta en la arena a su lado y atrae sus rodillas hasta su pecho en una posición idéntica. Kurt recoge inexistentes pedacitos de pelusa de sus pantalones cortos antes de que, sin decir nada, incline su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine. Descansando su propia cabeza en la parte superior, Blaine alcanza su mano y entrelaza sus dedos juntos fuertemente.

"¿Amigos?".

"Siempre".

Nada más es dicho, ambos se contentan con sentarse y escuchar a las olas golpeando suavemente contra la orilla y ver a las gaviotas volando en círculos. Tal vez así es como siempre será, piensa Blaine para sí mismo con una punzada de remordimiento. Sabe que él es el único que tiene la culpa, y realmente, en última instancia, debe aceptarlo, como ha aceptado tantas cosas con Kurt a lo largo de los años. Porque tener a Kurt en su vida, incluso si eso significa pasar el resto de ella lamentando lo que pudo haber sido, es mejor que no tener a Kurt en absoluto.

"¿Nadas conmigo?".

"Odio nadar", le murmura Kurt.

"Lo sé. Pero nadar en el océano no es algo que consigas hacer muy a menudo".

"Nunca lo he hecho".

"Razón de más para intentarlo entonces", le dice Blaine levantándose y sacudiendo la arena de sus pantaloncillos. "Vamos". Kurt lo mira de reojo, viendo sólo su sombra con el sol filtrándose por detrás. Un tanto a regañadientes, acepta las manos siendo ofrecidas hacia él y le permite a Blaine jalarlo sobre sus pies.

"No tenemos ninguna toalla". Lo intenta Kurt, pero Blaine no está comprando ninguna de sus excusas.

"Estamos como a dos minutos caminando de vuelta a la casa. De todos modos, el sol nos secará incluso antes".

"Podría quemarme".

"Sólo estarás despellejado, Kurt, no eres un vampiro. Déjate tu camiseta puesta si es eso lo que te preocupa", le dice por encima de su hombro, y lanza su propia camiseta sobre la arena, caminando derecho hacia el mar.

"¿Hace frío?", Kurt le grita, tentativamente levantando el dobladillo de su camiseta.

"No, es maravilloso". Blaine se sumerge bajo el agua y sale a la superficie, sonriendo y sacudiendo el agua de su cabello. "Te va a encantar".

De pie justo en la orilla, Kurt se quita la camiseta y permite que el mar moje sus pies, pero no se mueve más allá. Blaine nada de espaldas a él, luciendo como una especie de adonis mientras emerge del océano. "Ven aquí", le dice, ofreciendo su mano una vez más.

"Yo no... estos pantalones cortos... no son pantaloncillos para natación".

"Siempre podrías quitártelos". Le dice Blaine, sonriendo cuando Kurt lo mira con incredulidad.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!", Kurt se ríe.

"Lo haré si tú lo haces".

"Ni lo sueñes. Ve a nadar, yo miraré desde aquí".

"Quiero que vengas".

"Soy más feliz viendo".

"Y yo soy más feliz viéndote". Blaine le dice y en un rápido movimiento, arroja a Kurt sobre su hombro y corre hacia el mar. Podía lanzarlo, pero está tentando a su suerte, así que lo baja suavemente sobre sus pies. Kurt está sorprendido por el conmovedor gesto, y también por la calidez del agua. Sus cinturas están juntas, y Kurt no puede resistir agitarse un poco contra la de Blaine quien se mueve alejándose.

"Nada para mí". Le pide Blaine mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás.

"No nado demasiado bien".

"Claro que lo haces, te he visto nadar antes. Vamos". Y Kurt se encuentra queriendo complacerlo, disfrutando de la forma en que Blaine sonríe mientras se sumerge bajo el agua, y trata de alcanzarlo. Blaine se detiene en su camino y se levanta sobre el agua, esperando. Él llega, sin aliento, pero regocijado y ni siquiera preocupándose por su cabello cayendo plano sobre su cabeza y goteando en sus ojos.

"¡No puedo levantarme!", chilla mientras trata de tocar el suelo. Entra ligeramente en pánico, pero Blaine se apresura a jalarlo entre sus brazos.

"Está bien, estás a salvo".

"No me gustan las aguas profundas. Me asustan".

"Vamos a nadar de vuelta entonces". Tira de Kurt junto a su lado, ambos sonriéndose el uno al otro tímidamente. "Inténtalo ahora".

Kurt se pone de pie, el agua está ahora por arriba de su diafragma y se relaja visiblemente, pero mantiene sus manos sobre los brazos de Blaine, disfrutando de la forma en que sus bíceps se mueven bajo su piel mientras sostiene la cintura de Kurt.

"Mejor, gracias". Le sonríe Kurt. "Eso fue divertido. Me alegro de que me llevaras, de otra manera no lo habría hecho".

"Eres tan hermoso, Kurt", le susurra Blaine, con sus ojos atentos y sinceros. "¿Puedo decir eso?".

"Acabas de hacerlo".

Blaine abre la boca para decir algo, pero se detiene cuando Kurt levanta una temblorosa mano para acunar suavemente su mejilla.

"Pero está bien, porque sucede que pienso que tú también lo eres".

Parece como una eternidad, pero lenta y vacilantemente, Kurt mueve su mano hasta la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine y lo jala más cerca. Con los ojos abiertos y buscándose todo el tiempo, ambos se inclinan y muy suavemente Kurt frota sus labios sobre los de Blaine.

Ambos jadean en voz baja, Blaine bajando la mirada hacia el agua, avergonzado por la repentina gama de emociones que cursan a través de él. "Deberíamos... deberíamos caminar de regreso. Y comer algo", carraspea. Kurt asiente tontamente y lo sigue en silencio desde el océano y a lo largo del camino.

Es su turno para sentir miedo mientras se preocupa de que haya presionado demasiado lejos. Pero a pesar de todo lo que ha dicho, a pesar de todo lo que su cabeza le está diciendo, su corazón sabe que quiere a este hombre más que a cualquier otro, al diablo con las consecuencias.

"¡Blaine!", le grita desde el patio y observa con consternación mientras sus hombros se hunden antes de que se vuelva hacia él, con una mano apoyada en la puerta.

"No quisiste hacerlo. Lo sé".

"Quise hacerlo", le dice, avanzando hacia él y tomando sus manos. "Pero huiste justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes".

"¿Oh?".

Y esta vez Kurt es más vigoroso, tomando el rostro de Blaine entre sus manos y besándolo ávidamente. Sus brazos fallan sin poder hacer nada por un segundo, antes de que Blaine lo bese de vuelta con igual urgencia, cerrando sus ojos y con fuertes manos agarrando la espalda de Kurt, porque éste es Kurt. Kurt besándolo como si nunca fuera a tener suficiente, como si significara algo y lo quisiera, y es todo lo que Blaine ha soñado y mucho más. Jadea dentro de la boca de Kurt mientras sus lenguas se encuentran, sus manos moviéndose sobre sus rostros mientras se devoran uno al otro. Trece años de pasión y dolor están tratando de manifestarse a sí mismos en un beso, un beso que ninguno de los dos quiere romper, eventualmente, a regañadientes, se separan, todavía sosteniendo el rostro del otro en sus manos y jadeando. Sus ojos reflejan intensamente el uno al otro, fundiéndose en el negro con hambre y deseo. Kurt sonríe, sonríe radiante y positivamente mientras mira a Blaine.

"Te amo".

Y Blaine sonríe entre lágrimas de alegría mientras finalmente todo cae en su lugar.

"Yo también te amo".

**888**

N/T: Okaaaay, lxs adoro tanto, tanto que no quería que siguieran con el pendiente ni con la angustia de saber lo que pasó. También por aquello de que no anduve por aquí la semana pasada, ya saben, eso de un capi por semana y así… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no lloraran tanto :)

¡Que tengan una excelente mitad de semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Autor: **_**Mrs Criss 2012**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **AlexaColfer, caro2907ps, Hechizera, DCAndreaBA, tammy22, ValeAsencio, cimari, monsetziita, Fioreeh-VCC, Airam Anemix, Elbereth3, Chu criss colfer, andreajusbie** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo VIII.**

Blaine se agita hacia adelante y lo besa otra vez, y cuando Kurt gime dentro de su boca, sus manos se enredan en el húmedo cabello castaño mientras que tropiezan contra la puerta de cristal, el fuerte golpe trayéndolos de vuelta a sus cabales.

"Lo siento".

"Está bien". Kurt le dice dichosamente.

"Bueno, esto es extraño".

"¿Extraño bueno?".

"Definitivamente". Le dice Blaine, sonriendo hacia los labios de Kurt antes de que los reclame de nuevo. Las cosas se calientan rápidamente, con Kurt separándose para trazar besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Blaine, disfrutando de la forma en que gimotea suavemente. Pero demasiado pronto, él se está alejando de nuevo, aparentemente avergonzado una vez más. "Yo... um... necesito parar". Dice Blaine y Kurt tira de su labio inferior entre sus dientes cuando nota el bulto en sus pantalones cortos, pero decide no mencionar nada.

"Está bien. ¿Te gustaría usar el baño primero? Y después podemos almorzar".

"Sí, por favor", le irrumpe Blaine y se aleja a una velocidad vertiginosa a través de la casa mientras Kurt se ríe de sí mismo y se dirige de nuevo al exterior para sentarse en la hierba. Se siente positivamente mareado, el besar a Blaine fue todo lo que imaginó y más, pero también está preocupado. Kurt ha caído. Cayó desde hace trece años. Pero se ha estado escondiendo detrás de las paredes de la duda desde entonces. Él quiere -tanto- simplemente relajarse en esto, simplemente dejar que las cosas evolucionen de forma natural pero ya está entrando en pánico sobre el regresar a casa. Mentalmente maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser siempre tan pesimista, obliga a esas dudas a irse al fondo de su mente y se recuesta de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos y reproduciendo sus besos una y otra vez.

Una sombra cae sobre su rostro y se incorpora para ver a Blaine de pie por encima de él, luce perfecto como siempre en una camisa a cuadros de color azul claro y unos pantalones cortos de color beige.

"Wow".

"¿Qué?".

"Me dejas sin aliento". Le dice Kurt, poniéndose de pie.

Blaine sonríe hacia sus pies y frota la parte posterior de su cuello. Colocando un suave toque en su brazo, Kurt se aleja al baño, regresando diez minutos después para encontrar un almuerzo al aire libre extendiéndose bajo una sombrilla, a Blaine sentado sobre una gran manta a cuadros sonriendo suavemente.

"Esto es perfecto", le dice Kurt mientras se arrastra a través de la manta hacia él, se inclina para darle un beso, pero Blaine se aparta y se ocupa con un plato de queso. "¿No?".

"Yo, sólo... no estoy seguro de a dónde va esto, eso es todo". Blaine le dice, la preocupación es evidente en su voz.

Kurt se mueve para envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, presionándose a sí mismo a su lado. "Yo tampoco", le confiesa.

"¿Estás asustado?".

"Petrificado. Cuando dejaste la habitación, el pánico llegó y tuve que preguntarme por qué voy a dejar que esto suceda. Pero entonces te veo y todo tiene el perfecto sentido. Y cuando te beso, es como... si no hubiera ningún otro lugar en el que preferiría estar".

"Así que... ¿entonces qué?".

"No lo sé. Tal vez... ¿tal vez sólo veamos cómo marchan las cosas, ahora que estamos conscientes de los sentimientos del otro?".

"Sí. Supongo que eso es lo mejor. Creo que es demasiado pronto para definir cualquier cosa, ni siquiera ha pasado una semana desde la boda que nunca fue".

"Realmente quiero besarte otra vez". Le dice Kurt repentinamente, directamente en el oído de Blaine y haciéndolo estremecerse.

Girando de frente a él, Blaine traza con su dedo sobre la ligera barba de tres días contra la mejilla de Kurt mientras habla. "Creo que voy a permitirlo".

Sus labios parecen encajar juntos a la perfección, como si hubieran sido hechos uno para el otro, y cuando sus lenguas se entrelazan, Blaine tiene que moverse una vez más mientras que sus pantalones cortos crecen apretándolo. Él no compartió muchos besos, y todos han sido con chicas, por supuesto. Pero esto es totalmente nuevo y estimulante. Cada nervio de su cuerpo parece estar en llamas mientras que Kurt tira ligeramente de sus rizos, y él se encuentra empujando suavemente el hombro de Kurt para tumbarlo sobre la manta mientras rueda por encima de él y sus besos crecen volviéndose más profundos y más urgentes. Kurt, por su parte, nunca se ha sentido más prendido en toda su vida. Una imagen vuela en su cabeza, una que ha tenido muchas veces antes, de Blaine -desnudo y deseándolo, arqueando su espalda mientras Kurt embiste dentro de él-, y Kurt aprieta la camisa de Blaine un poquito más fuerte mientras se resiste a más.

"¡Oh!", un conmocionado Blaine jadea cuando sus duras pollas se empujan juntas a través de sus pantaloncillos. Rueda fuera de Kurt y cae sobre su espalda. "No puedo...", comienza y entonces quiere ser un hombre por sí mismo y simplemente decirle exactamente cómo se siente. "Kurt... Sólo necesito tomar las cosas realmente lento".

"Lo dice el hombre que se estaba frotando conmigo sobre la manta del picnic". Le dice Kurt, pero hay amabilidad en sus ojos mientras se cierne sobre él, apoyándose sobre un codo. "Eso está bien, Blaine. Creo que tampoco deberíamos de apresurar nada... Pero supongo que sabemos hacia dónde va esto", añade con una sonrisa.

"Estoy preocupado de que realmente vaya a avergonzarme a mí mismo".

"¿Más que cuando Nick y Jeff te atraparon masturbándote en la sala común?".

Blaine gruñe y deja caer su cabeza sobre la hierba. "Oh, dios. Había tratado de sacar eso de mi mente".

"Todavía no sé qué te poseyó, pero recuerdo haber estado muy furioso por no haber sido yo quien entrara".

"Fue tu culpa. Si simplemente no hubieras pedido mi opinión sobre esos pantalones dorados".

"¿En serio? ¿Fue por eso? ¡Oh, dios mío, Blaine!", se ríe Kurt y se une a él sobre su espalda. "¡Creí que los odiabas! Sólo farfullaste algo hacia mí sobre que estaban bien y te fuiste. Fue por eso que no me los puse de nuevo hasta que Rachel me convenció de que estarían bien para la audición".

"Fue por lo cual corrí al baño tan pronto como acabaste de cantar". Blaine le señala. "Y fue aún peor cuando estuviste bailando en ellos".

Entonces se ríen juntos y Kurt se sostiene sobre sí mismo una vez más, un pensamiento recurre a él. "Todavía los tengo".

"Joder".

"¿Lo haces a menudo?".

"¿Qué?".

"Liberarte pensando en mí".

"Um... Realmente creo que preferiría no contestar eso ahora mismo". Le dice Blaine mientras sus mejillas se encienden de rojo. "Sólo vamos a comer y a decidir cómo vamos a pasar el resto del día".

"Porque yo pienso en ti".

"Está bien. Me estás matando". Blaine le dice, y levanta un gran trozo de pan y lo empuja en la boca de Kurt. "Mejor", le dice con una sonrisa. "Así que esta tarde podríamos conducir hacia Burdeos, ¿hacer un poco de turismo?".

"Tú varvasepato". Kurt gestiona con la boca llena de pan.

"¿Disculpa?".

"Dije que amas al auto". Le dice mientras traga.

"Lo hago. Tal vez tú y el auto son mi crisis de la mediana edad combinados".

"¡Oye!".

Y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad de nuevo, mientras que intercambian burlas y bromas entre ellos, lanzando pedazos de queso dentro de la boca del otro. Pero tal vez siempre han tenido la relación de una pareja, piensa Kurt mientras giran y giran a través de las estrechas carreteras de la ciudad. Tal vez, realmente es tan simple, como añadir la intimidad física que necesitan para convertirse en una relación en toda regla. Su mente divaga de vuelta a aquel día más temprano, hacia Blaine admitiendo su miedo a la vergüenza. El problema es que Kurt también se siente completamente aterrorizado. Él ha visto a Blaine en varios estados de desnudez en los últimos años, y ha pasado cinco noches enterrado contra su pecho desnudo. Él sabe, demasiado bien, los sentimientos que Blaine provoca en él, simplemente no está seguro de si puede dejarlos mostrarse.

Burdeos es fascinante. Vagan por las calles juntos, explorando diversas boutiques y deteniéndose en una pequeña cafetería para tomar un café. A Blaine le preocupa que esto pueda ser aburrido para Kurt mientras que él toma interminables fotografías de varias iglesias y de la _Place de la Bourse_, pero él le asegura que no es el caso.

"Ya sabes, incluso podrías ser capaz de poner algunas de estas fotos sobre tu pared". Le dice Kurt mientras Blaine mueve la cámara en diferentes ángulos y de un lado a otro.

"Ven aquí y sonríe para mí".

"No".

"Entonces no pondré ninguna foto en mi pared", dice con tristeza.

"Oh, está bien", suspira Kurt, y se vuelve hacia Blaine y posa, con una mano en su cadera y la otra extendiéndose hacia fuera hacia el edificio detrás de ellos. Blaine toma la fotografía antes de que Kurt lo detenga. "Espera". Se acerca a un grupo de turistas y les murmura rápidamente algo en francés, entonces regresa con uno de ellos y le da la cámara de Blaine. Pone su brazo alrededor del hombro de Blaine y lo jala cerca. "Sonríe", le dice con un suave beso en su sien y Blaine hace precisamente eso.

Tomando su camino de nuevo, Kurt deja que sus dedos rocen suavemente contra los de Blaine, mirándolo de lado para tratar de medir su reacción. Su corazón se agita cuando Blaine sonríe y enlaza sus dedos juntos y exploran un mercado callejero, tomados de las manos como si fuera completamente natural y sus corazones realmente no estuvieran martilleando en sus pechos.

Blaine cocina para ellos esa noche. Es una comida llena de recatadas miradas y tímidas sonrisas, centelleantes ojos brillando a la luz de las velas y risas compartidas mientras evocan sus años en la escuela. Kurt se declara a sí mismo completamente lleno y se acomoda desgarbadamente sobre el sofá, sintiéndose exaltado cuando Blaine se arrastra entre sus piernas y se recuesta sobre su pecho. Se sientan tranquilamente, con los dedos de Kurt trazando a lo largo de la clavícula de Blaine, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta la _v_ de su camisa abierta cada cierto tiempo.

"¿Kurt?".

"¿Mmm?".

"Sólo quiero que sepas que hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida".

"¿En serio?".

"En serio".

"Me alegro. El besarte tiene que ser una de las mejores decisiones que haya tomado". Le dice Kurt con un beso al revés sobre su frente.

"Sé que dijimos que no definiríamos esto...".

"Tú lo dijiste". Kurt le señala.

"Está bien, yo lo dije. Pero la cosa es que...".

"Quiero ser tu novio". Finaliza Kurt.

"¿En serio?".

"Sí. A la mierda, Blaine. Somos adultos, sabemos cómo nos sentimos el uno con respecto al otro, y, sinceramente, no podría importarme menos lo que los otros piensen. Te amo, y quiero que le demos a esta relación una oportunidad".

"No quiero nada más, pero es sólo que...".

"¿El sexo?".

"No creo que pueda hacerlo en estos momentos".

"No te lo estoy pidiendo. Lo entiendo, Blaine, en realidad lo hago".

"¿Pero aún así deseas darnos una oportunidad?".

"Sí".

Blaine sonríe hacia él y se estira para tirar de él en un beso al revés que en realidad no funciona, pero se siente increíble, y caen en un satisfecho silencio una vez más.

"Así que, tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué no te agrada Lisa?".

"No lo sé. El susurro de '_él es mío ahora_' mientras ella pasaba junto a mí en su recepción de la boda probablemente no ayudó".

"¿Ella dijo eso?".

"Sí. Creo que siempre estuvo celosa de nuestra amistad. Probablemente porque ustedes dos no tenían lo mismo. Lo intenté con ella, realmente lo hice. Pero... bueno, ella era muy parecida a tu mamá para mi gusto".

"¿Estás diciendo que me casé con mi mamá?".

"No exactamente".

"Gracias, Freud".

"¡No!", se ríe Kurt. "Escúchame. Creo que ella quería ser justo lo que tus padres querían que tuvieras. Ella estaba feliz de ser la esposa trofeo, para tener un par de lindos niños que pudiera dejar con las niñeras antes de empacarlos hacia un internado unos pocos años después, mientras revoloteaba entre los Hamptons y Manhattan y tenía una aventura con el chico de la piscina sin dudarlo".

"¿Con Puck?".

"Compórtate. Ella sabía que estaba en un buen asunto contigo. No estoy diciendo que no te quisiera... bueno, en realidad creo que sólo quería tu esperma".

"¡Ew!".

"Lo sé. No creo que ella hubiera sido fiel a largo plazo. Habría sido discreta, por supuesto, cualquier cosa para mantenerse en su estilo de vida, al cual rápidamente se habría acostumbrado".

"Eso es verdad".

"Mira lo mucho que trató de quitarte cuando te divorciaste. Y si mi papá no te hubiera obligado a ver a ese abogado, simplemente le habrías dado todo".

"Sólo quería que se fuera. No podía ni mirarla a los ojos".

"Pero el hecho de que ella se fuera de tan buena gana dice mucho para mí. Si tu pareja está teniendo problemas en el área del dormitorio, lo intentas y lo resuelven juntos, no vas saltando hacia el atardecer con dos autos y una casa de vacaciones en Palm Springs".

"Ella lo intentó e iniciaba las cosas, te lo dije".

"Pero ella no habló contigo sobre eso o intentó llevarte a un médico. Sé que siempre vas a defenderla, Blaine, porque eres una buena persona y yo no lo soy, pero me alegro de que ella esté fuera de tu vida".

"Creo que no era tan cruel como la estás haciendo parecer".

"¿Por qué te acostaste con ella justo antes de separarte?".

Blaine hace una pausa en sus pensamientos, sentándose y volviéndose para mirar a Kurt. "Para intentar convencerme de que esto no estaba sucediendo. De que estos sentimientos por ti sólo eran un producto de mi imaginación. Un último intento de jugar al hombre heterosexual, a pesar de que fue inútil".

"Sé que dijiste esa cosa... sobre su mano...", Kurt hace una pausa, claramente incómodo. "Pero cuando tú... estabas haciendo... eso... con ella... ¿estabas pensando en mí?".

"Ricky Martin".

"¿Disculpa?".

"Pensaba en Ricky Martin". Le dice Blaine simplemente. Kurt lo mira con incredulidad antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"¡Oh, dios, no sé si sentirme aliviado u ofendido!", grita mientras se enjuga las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¡No es divertido!", protesta Blaine, pero se está riendo igual de fuerte. "Tú estabas demasiado cerca para mi alivio. Tenía que ser alguien completamente fuera de mi alcance".

"¡Ricky Martin!".

"¿Qué pasa con él? ¡Es sexy!".

"Bueno... supongo que yo no lo rechazaría...".

"¿Qué? Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, Kurt Hummel, si él viene a tocar lo echaremos de inmediato. Tú ya estás ocupado".

Y la risa se extingue mientras Kurt serpentea sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine. "Me gusta como suena eso. Vamos a la cama", le susurra roncamente.

"Es temprano".

"Entonces podemos pasar un buen par de horas besuqueándonos y pensando en Ricky", bromea Kurt, tirando de él y subiendo las escaleras.

**888**

N/T: ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y bienvenidos todos los nuevos lectores!

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Autor: **_**Mrs Criss 2012**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Klainefiction, Cannelle Vert, AlexaColfer, AdryRamiss15, ValeAsencio, Airam Anemix, monsetziita, cimari, DCAndreaBA, Anne, Klaineadiction, tammy22, Hechizera, Elbereth3, andreajusbie** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Simplemente quiero decir gracias por los hermosos comentarios hasta el momento. Estoy segura de que mi encantadora Anónima estará a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos ;) Estoy tan contenta de que estén disfrutando de la lectura de esta historia tanto como yo estoy disfrutando de escribirla. Me gustaría poder responderles a todos de forma individual, pero eso me tomaría un tiempo tremendamente largo, ¡tiempo que puede ser mejor invertido en estar escribiendo más capítulos! Sólo tienen que saber que su apoyo y estímulo significa todo para mí. :)**

**888**

**Capítulo IX.**

Rápidamente caen en una rutina de compartir largos y perezosos besos al despertarse antes de que Blaine se vaya a nadar. Más besos son intercambiados durante el desayuno, el cual le gusta comer a Blaine en la comodidad del regazo de Kurt y Kurt se maravilla de que incluso el que tenga migajas cayendo por su torso no le moleste porque es Blaine. Sus días se gastan caminando a lo largo de los caminos costeros, brazo con brazo hasta que encuentran un bar o una cafetería, explorando los pequeños pueblos y las aldeas cercanas y los excelentes mercados. Han estado en la casa durante cinco días hasta que Blaine sugiere ir a la playa de nuevo.

"No lo sé, está realmente caluroso hoy". Kurt le dice mientras están mirando hacia el mar, el resplandor del sol es casi cegador incluso con las gafas de sol.

"Sí, pero vamos a partir esta noche, creo. Vamos, podemos entrar al agua, refrescarnos. E incluso frotaré loción sobre ti si tienes suerte", le dice con un guiño.

Todo lo que Kurt puede hacer es suprimir un gemido mientras sigue a Blaine bajando por el sendero. Siempre ha amado ese lado descarado y confiado de Blaine, que lo excita más que cualquier otro, pero ese es el problema. Y sabe que para Blaine es lo mismo. Sus sesiones de besuqueo, invariablemente, terminan con uno u otro de ellos corriendo hacia el baño, regresando en unos pocos minutos con las mejillas encendidas e incapaces de hacer contacto visual. Pero a pesar de su ahora creciente afición por su mano derecha, todavía está caliente como el infierno por Blaine. Y Blaine va a insistir en deambular alrededor sin la camisa por una gran parte del tiempo. Su torso se ha vuelto de un profundo color dorado, y Kurt se encuentra a sí mismo desesperado y anhelante cuando Blaine simplemente se mueve y él ve la marca del bronceado alrededor de su cintura. Necesita ver esas partes blancas tanto como necesita el aire. Pero se mantiene fiel a su palabra, nunca apresurarse, no presionar, siempre respetar los límites de Blaine y hacer continuas declaraciones acerca de tomar las cosas con calma.

"¡Cielos!", sisea Kurt mientras sus pies descalzos tocan la arena. "Eso quema".

"Vamos más allá, por las rocas. Está sombreado".

Kurt se sienta con su libro, pero Blaine juguetea inquieto junto a él. Suspirando, apoya su libro sobre sus rodillas y lo mira por encima de sus gafas. "Sólo ve a nadar".

"¿Te parece bien?", le pregunta Blaine, pero él ya está de pie.

"Por supuesto que sí. No necesitas esperar por mi permiso".

"¿Vienes?".

"Después. Simplemente me quedaré aquí y te veré", le dice, añadiendo "Estando ridícula e insoportablemente caliente", una vez que Blaine está firmemente instalado en el mar. Al final, tiene que apartar la mirada, simplemente incapaz de soportar más y consciente del solitario paseador de perros que parece haber encontrado su mismo camino hasta la solitaria cala. Kurt yace tendido sobre su espalda, con los ojos cerrados y haciendo planes mentales para llamar a su papá esta noche y tal vez a Rachel también, aunque está seguro de que se habría enterado si algún bebé hubiera llegado. Puede oír al perro ladrando más abajo en la playa y a las olas llegando, y piensa que, posiblemente, nunca se sintió más en paz. Cuán extraño es el pensar que hace diez días fue dejado plantado y ahora se encuentra a sí mismo mirando el episodio entero con apenas una punzada de remordimiento. Había esperado extrañar a Ian, pero no lo hace. En absoluto. De hecho, no le presta ninguna atención en lo absoluto cuando su nombre surge en la conversación. Su corazón y su cabeza están llenos de Blaine, y en ese preciso momento él se deja caer a su lado, unas cuantas gotas de agua salada salpican sobre su rostro mientras Blaine se inclina para besarlo.

"Lo siento", llega la disculpa apresurada mientras Blaine seca su rostro suavemente con una toalla.

Pero a Kurt no le importa en absoluto, lleva una mano a la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine y lo tira sobre él mientras se besan apasionadamente, su lengua inmediatamente encontrando la de Blaine y un gruñido bajo sale de su garganta mientras pasa sus manos por encima de su espalda. Está duro en cuestión de minutos, sus dedos se enredan en los húmedos y gruesos rizos mientras Blaine se mueve a su cuello, atreviéndose a raspar sus dientes sobre la delicada piel y succiona ligeramente.

"¿Esto está bien?", le susurra Blaine acaloradamente dentro de su oreja y Kurt sólo puede gemir mientras obliga a los labios de Blaine a volver a donde estaban. Esta vez succiona más fuerte, pasando su lengua dulcemente sobre las marcas que ha creado. "Nunca he hecho esto antes", admite con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es sexy", le responde Kurt y jala a Blaine de nuevo hacia él, girando su cabeza para que pueda devolver el favor.

"¡Joder!", lloriquea Blaine mientras Kurt mordisquea en la sensible piel. Se aferra a la manta con fuerza, tratando de no colapsar por completo encima de Kurt mientras echa a andar su magia. "Mierda, eso es bueno", suspira, e inconscientemente empuja hacia abajo mientras lo hace. Se calma casi inmediatamente, y Kurt se culpa a sí mismo por la disculpa murmurada mientras se rueda a su lado, pero no lo logra. En cambio, se encuentra con esos profundos ojos miel sobre unos brillantes azules de Kurt y se restriega hacia abajo de nuevo, sintiendo la dura polla de Kurt frotándose contra la suya. "Santa mierda".

Las manos de Kurt se agarran a ese perfectamente apretado trasero y le insta de nuevo a empujarse hacia adelante, el arrastre de los húmedos pantaloncillos de Blaine creando la más deliciosa fricción, mientras que lenta pero en repetidas ocasiones, se restriega contra él. Los labios de Kurt lo encuentran de nuevo mientras él cierra sus ojos, completamente abrumado por el placer. "Kurt, no creo que... no puedo parar".

"No tienes que", le dice dulcemente, haciendo una pausa de un segundo para acunar la mejilla de Blaine. "Podemos hacer lo que quieras, pero si vas a querer parar, necesito que sea ahora".

"Es sólo que... se siente tan bien". Le responde Blaine, restregándose de nuevo hacia abajo, construyendo un delicioso ritmo.

"Así es". Y Kurt se eleva para encontrarlo, duplicando el placer para ambos.

"No voy a durar".

"Yo tampoco lo haré. Blaine, te amo".

"Joder", grita Blaine mientras se frota más rápido y más duro. "Yo... joder... te amo... ¡aah!", se estremece fuertemente encima de Kurt, empuñando la manta debajo de ellos mientras su anhelado orgasmo corre a través de él. Se derrumba sobre sus codos, tratando de ver con claridad, y estando consciente de que Kurt sigue estando duro debajo de él. "Yo... qué es lo...".

"Tócame". Le responde Kurt y guía su mano a su vestida polla. Los dedos de Blaine, temblorosos pero firmes y agarrándolo firmemente a través de sus pantaloncillos son todo lo que Kurt necesita para echar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se viene, jadeando silenciosamente y hundiendo sus dedos en el hombro de Blaine.

"Joder". Blaine gruñe otra vez mientras yace de espaldas junto a un Kurt lleno de felicidad.

"¿Estás bien?".

"Sí... increíble", le dice sonriendo. "No he... bueno, nunca me he venido tan duro antes".

"Yo tampoco".

"¿En serio?".

"Sí. Supongo que esto es lo que quieren decir cuando hablan sobre encontrar 'al indicado'".

Blaine no responde, porque no puede. Sólo se gira sobre su costado y se entretiene a sí mismo corriendo los granos de arena a través de sus dedos con la esperanza de que Kurt no se dé cuenta de la sonrisa que está dividiendo su cara en dos. Levanta la vista de nuevo cuando oye el ladrido de un perro y Kurt se sienta.

"¡Mierda! ¡Me olvidé totalmente de que estaban aquí!", exclama Kurt y después estalla en carcajadas.

"¿Han estado aquí todo el tiempo?".

"¿El chico y su perro? Sí".

"Genial. Mi primera vez con un chico y consigo tener a un voyeur observando toda la maldita cosa".

"¡Tú no sabes si él es un voyeur! Él simplemente estaba paseando a su perro. De todos modos, no pudimos evitarlo, sólo... pasó".

Blaine se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre la manta y sonríe antes de inclinarse para besar la mejilla de Kurt. "Creo que me gustaría que siguiera pasando".

"A mí también". Kurt le devuelve la sonrisa, "Pero ahora mismo necesito hacer algo acerca de estos pantaloncillos".

"Lávalo en el mar". Le dice Blaine, arrastrando a Kurt sobre sus pies y luego hacia el agua. "Vamos. Podemos darle a Jean-Pierre otro espectáculo".

Kurt está más confiado en el agua esta vez, salpicando a Blaine y riendo mientras él se zambulle y nada a través de las piernas de Kurt. Tan pronto como detectan al caminante dejando la playa, Blaine está sobre él. Cubre sus hombros con los brazos de Kurt mientras se besan con pereza, nunca pareciendo ser capaces de obtener suficiente el uno del otro.

"No quiero ir a casa", susurra Blaine contra sus labios.

"Bueno, no estamos ahí todavía".

"Lo sé. Pero esto... esto es simplemente increíble. Y nunca quiero que se termine".

"Sin embargo, esto no va a terminarse, ¿verdad?".

"No", comienza Blaine y luego suspira antes de expresar sus preocupaciones. "Eres una persona diferente en Nueva York. Este chico, justo aquí, envuelto entre mis brazos, es el Kurt que me gustaría que pudieras ser siempre. Pero, yo soy diferente también. Estoy siempre trabajando y no tengo nada de diversión".

"Entonces hagamos un pacto", decide Kurt. "Que no importa qué, así es como estaremos juntos. Haremos tiempo para estar juntos, para pasar nuestras noches envueltos uno en el otro en vez de enterrados en el trabajo. Y no importa lo que piensen de nosotros, vamos a mantener el uno al otro en el centro de todo".

"Creo que Cooper estará bien".

"Por supuesto que lo estará. Y aunque Finn y Rachel se sorprenderán, estarán bien".

"¿Qué hay de tu papá?".

"Hmm. Probablemente serás sujeto al 'lastimas a mi hijo y yo te lastimaré' de rutina, pero creo que lo conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber que sólo es un ángel de dios".

"¿Qué hay de mí siendo gay?".

"¿Qué pasa con eso? A ninguno de ellos le importará. Te aman porque eres Blaine. ¿Por qué tus preferencias sexuales harían alguna diferencia para ellos?".

"No creo que mis padres vayan a ser los mismos".

"Razón por la cual nos ocuparemos de todos los demás en primer lugar. Y luego les diremos a ellos. Y yo voy a estar contigo, justo a tu lado, a través de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Está bien. Estoy asustado".

"Entiendo eso", le dice Kurt suavemente mientras acaricia la parte posterior de su cuello con ternura. "No tenemos que decirle nada a nadie hasta que estés listo".

"Dijiste que no estarías con nadie que estuviera dentro del clóset".

"Lo sé. Pero entonces me di cuenta de cuán desesperadamente quiero estar contigo, sin importar lo que pase".

"Pero yo quise decir lo que dije, estoy tan orgulloso de ser capaz de decir que eres mi novio. Te amo tanto".

"Y yo te amo. Ahora. Vas a ayudarme a perfeccionar una parada de manos".

**888**

Regresan a la casa para ducharse y cambiarse, y decidiendo que el sol de la tarde está demasiado cálido manejan hasta un cercano centro comercial donde Blaine se encamina directamente hacia las tiendas de deportes, sorprendiéndose cuando Kurt lo sigue, declarando que prefiere estar a su lado que navegar por las boutiques.

"Podría comprar una canoa".

"Tienes que estar bromeando. Buena suerte con conseguir que la acepten en el avión".

"No había pensado en eso".

"Puedes contratarlas de todos modos, pasamos por un letrero mientras conducías por el camino".

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?", le pregunta Blaine emocionado.

"Te lo juro, no es así cómo concebí mis vacaciones".

Blaine se ve un poco herido, pero trata de actuar despreocupado mientras examina las raquetas de tenis. "Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste?".

"Oh, no lo sé, sentado junto a la piscina con un libro, de vez en cuando aventurándome a comprar más vino y queso. Y en cambio, estoy en algún tipo de descansos con acción y aventura".

"Qué sociable de tu parte. Y la natación en el mar no constituye acción y aventura. ¿En serio te ibas a pasar tu luna de miel leyendo? Pensé que a Ian también le gustaban los deportes".

"Le gustan. Simplemente lo habría enviado por su cuenta, eso es todo".

Blaine se detiene en seco, con una pelota de rugby entre sus manos mientras levanta una ceja. "Entonces, ¿qué es diferente?".

"No creo que estuviera enamorado de él".

Blaine no dice nada, simplemente, sin decir una palabra reemplaza la pelota y tira de Kurt fuera del centro comercial y entran en el coche.

"¿Qué estamos...", inicia Kurt, pero Blaine sólo conduce y Kurt se da por vencido. Blaine se aparta de la carretera principal, desconectando el navegador vía satélite, que grita su protesta, y los lleva por un camino rural estrecho, acercándose y rebasando a un tractor. "Por favor, Blaine, me estás asustando".

"¿No estabas enamorado de él?", le pregunta, apagando el motor y volviéndose de frente a él.

"No".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?".

"Porque siempre he estado enamorado de ti. No ha habido sitio para nadie más. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero lo usé, y a otros, para intentar superarte. Pero ahora, cuando estamos juntos... sé lo que realmente es amar... y ser amado a cambio".

Kurt está bastante desprevenido ante la ferocidad con la que Blaine ataca a sus labios, pero le responde con la misma impaciencia, tratando de cambiar de lugar hasta su regazo, pero sólo tiene éxito en golpear repetidamente la palanca de cambios.

"Maldita palanca". Murmura y luego grita cuando Blaine salta hacia los asientos traseros y tira de Kurt con él. "¡Blaine! ¿Qué... ¡oh, mierda!", lloriquea mientras su camiseta sale de su cabeza y Blaine inmediatamente coloca cálidos besos a lo largo de su clavícula. "Joder, Blaine... yo... tienes que decirme... qué es lo que quieres...".

"A ti". La respuesta llega en el instante en que se quita su propia camisa y se recuesta contra los suaves asientos de cuero. "Sólo quiero que me toques. Por favor", le ruega prácticamente y Kurt traga con nerviosismo.

"¿Seguro?".

"¡Sí!", gime, "Muy seguro. La única razón por la que no estoy rogando por tu polla en mi culo es porque este auto es tan condenadamente pequeño".

"Oh, dios mío". Kurt se ríe al escuchar a Blaine hablar así, sin rastro de vergüenza y lo besa otra vez antes de pasar a la hebilla de su cinturón. "¡Santa mierda, no estás usando ropa interior!", exclama Kurt mientras abre la bragueta de Blaine. "Y, joder, eres enorme", añade mientras mete la mano en los pantaloncillos de Blaine y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de su polla.

Blaine gime mientras Kurt comienza a acariciarlo, pasando su pulgar sobre la hendidura para reunir su pre-corrida y untarla alrededor de su longitud. Lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás con un grito hacia el cielo azul por encima de ellos, Blaine trata de detener sus piernas que está sacudiéndose mientras siente que su orgasmo se aproxima como un rayo. "Kurt... Kurt... sólo... ¡santa mierda!".

"Déjalo ir, Blaine".

"No puedo". Gime Blaine, "Es demasiado pronto".

"Podemos hacer más después", le dice Kurt mientras acaricia su muslo con su otra mano, y es recompensado con otro gemido. Aumenta su velocidad, y sólo pasan unos segundos más antes de que Blaine se esté viniendo sobre los dedos de Kurt, cayendo de espaldas sobre el asiento mientras Kurt abrocha sus pantalones cortos una vez más.

"Mierda, me vine vergonzosa y rápidamente". Blaine le dice suavemente, con las mejillas teñidas de rosa y los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

"No, no lo hiciste. Escucha, esta es la primera vez que algún chico te ha hecho esto, ¿cierto?".

"Cierto".

"Así que, la primera vez que me dieron una paja, literalmente, me vine en el segundo en el que el chico puso su mano sobre mi cinturón, sin ni siquiera tocarme", se ríe Kurt. "Eso sucede. Las sensaciones te abruman, y eso está bien. No te reprendas a ti mismo por ello".

"¿Qué hay de ti?", le pregunta Blaine, señalando hacia el ahora ligeramente menos notable bulto en sus pantaloncillos.

"Podemos trabajar conmigo después", le responde con un guiño. "Quiero decir, si tú quieres... no tenemos que hacerlo".

"Kurt". Blaine le dice con firmeza, tirando de él hacia sus brazos en el estrecho asiento trasero. "Deja de ser tan considerado. No voy a romperme. Te quiero. Quiero tocarte, quiero sentirte, quiero probarte. Quiero...".

"Está bien, en serio, detente. Estamos estacionados en pleno camino rural sobre el centro de Francia. No estoy seguro de cómo los agricultores franceses son receptivos a los actos sexuales que tienen lugar en sus campos".

"Está bien", se ríe Blaine. "Vámonos".

**888**

Blaine tiene razón y esa noche se acuestan en la cama y ven las oscuras nubes de tormenta rodando a través del océano, saltando al ver los relámpagos y escuchando el ominoso trueno.

"Se va a venir una grande". Blaine observa.

"Como el Obispo le dijo al niño del coro", le dice Kurt en broma y Blaine se ríe en voz baja. Pasan la mayor parte de la noche así, Blaine sentado en su posición favorita, entre las piernas de Kurt y recostado sobre su pecho. Hablan de vez en cuando, principalmente haciendo observaciones sobre el clima, con la incesante lluvia ahora arremetiendo contra las ventanas mientras la tormenta se encuentra directamente sobre sus cabezas. A regañadientes, se extrae a sí mismo del abrazo de Kurt, y Blaine se va para utilizar el baño, sorprendiéndose cuando vuelve para encontrar las luces apagadas y un tazón de velas encendidas sobre el tocador.

"¿La energía se fue?".

"Si lo hubiera hecho, tu habrías estado sumido en la oscuridad mientras hacías pis".

"Oh, sí".

"Simplemente pensé que esto era más romántico".

Blaine arquea una ceja y se arrastra a través de la cama hacia él. "¿Y por qué querrías ponerte romántico conmigo?".

Kurt sonríe mientras yace en su lado junto a él, las velas parpadean sombras sobre su rostro y hacen que sus ojos ámbar se vean aún más impresionantes de lo habitual. "Porque nuestros dos 'encuentros' hasta ahora han sido placenteros, pero frenéticos. Principalmente porque hemos estado en público. Pero hay un montón qué decir a favor acerca de tomarse su tiempo". Kurt le susurra la última parte mientras lo besa suave y lentamente, dejando que sus manos se deslicen sobre los bíceps de Blaine mientras recorre su lengua sobre aquellos carnosos labios.

"¿Y eso es ahora?".

"Hmm", llega la respuesta, al igual que un travieso brillo en sus ojos, Kurt se quita su camiseta, Blaine -por supuesto- no ha usado una en toda la noche. "Un ligero toque justo aquí...", susurra Kurt mientras trae las manos de Blaine hasta sus pezones. "Un dulce beso justo ahí...", le besa detrás de su oreja, "O aquí...", mientras lo besa bajando por su pecho, disfrutando del suave gemido, "O incluso aquí…", mientras se mueve al final de la cama y besa su tobillo. "Todos estos besos y caricias, llevadas a cabo con el mayor cuidado y atención, pueden reducir incluso a un curtido chico como yo hasta un tembloroso lío. Jesús, Blaine", continúa mientras pasa sus manos por sus fuertes piernas, bajo sus pantalones cortos, y hasta que alcanza sus muslos, "Tanto que explorar. Tanta piel para ser tocada, besada...".

"Probada". Finaliza Blaine por él mientras lo jala dentro de un profundo beso. Pasando sus manos ligeramente sobre los tonificados y definidos abdominales de Kurt, Blaine se detiene en la cinturilla del pantalón. "¿Puedo?".

"Por supuesto". Kurt le sonríe y cae sobre su espalda mientras Blaine remueve cuidadosamente sus pantaloncillos.

"Tienes una marca de bronceado", observa con una sonrisa mientras se sumerge para besar a través del estómago de Kurt, deslizando su lengua dentro de su ombligo y haciéndolo retorcerse. "¿Puedo quitarte estos también?".

"Sí". Kurt casi gime mientras los ojos de Blaine, hambrientos de deseo, arden dentro de los suyos. Intenta no dejar que sus nervios se muestren mientras pasa sus dedos a lo largo de la cinturilla de los calzoncillos de Kurt, pero aún así, es una temblorosa mano la que finalmente los remueve, a continuación, se acomoda a sí mismo mientras atrapa el primer vistazo de lo que lo ha tenido fantaseado durante tanto tiempo.

"Eres hermoso, Kurt. Así, increíble e impresionantemente hermoso". Acostándose a su lado, se toma su tiempo para estudiar su cuerpo. Lo ha visto antes sin camisa, por supuesto, pero ahora realmente se toma su tiempo para notar qué tan fuertes son sus brazos, que su pecho ha adquirido un ligero brillo dorado de su tiempo bajo el sol, está definido y sus abdominales van disminuyendo gradualmente hasta una delgada cintura en donde sobresalen los huesos de su cadera, ante los cuales Blaine tiene que inclinarse y besar. La línea del tesoro también está ahí, por la que Blaine pasa su lengua a todo lo largo, llevándolo más y más abajo hasta que ve la polla de Kurt, gruesa, larga y dura extendida al ras contra su estómago. Blaine pasa su mano sobre ella un par de veces experimentalmente, levantando los ojos para ver a Kurt con sus brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza, mirándolo. Se mueve hacia arriba otra vez, acunando gentilmente el rostro de Kurt y besándolo suavemente.

"¿Así que…?", le pregunta Kurt, con una mano descansando sobre el cinturón de Blaine, y él asiente, deseando más que cualquier cosa sentir su cuerpo desnudo empujado contra el de Kurt. "¿Y tú pensabas que yo tenía marcas de bronceado?", le sonríe Kurt, mientras que las caderas y la pelvis de Blaine muestran un escueto color blanco junto a su piel oscura. "No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para verte de esta manera", le murmura, deslizando sus manos sobre el vello oscuro de sus muslos.

"Supongo que alrededor de trece años".

"Sí", suspira Kurt. "Mierda. Me encanta tanto tu pecho", gime mientras se inclina para lamer alrededor de un pezón y luego del otro. "Nunca pensé que el vello en el pecho provocaría cosas en mí, pero joder, el tuyo es magnífico". Acaricia un camino bajando por el rastro que conduce a su rígida polla, crispándose ligeramente cuando siente el aliento de Kurt sobre él. Manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Blaine, él se inclina y besa la punta suavemente.

"¡Ah!", le dice Blaine suavemente. "Kurt, en serio... sólo ven aquí un segundo".

"¿Estás bien?", le pregunta Kurt mientras se cierne sobre él, con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

"Sí, más que bien. Yo sólo... nunca... en toda mi vida me había acostado con alguien estando completamente desnudo".

"¿Nunca?".

"No. Y en verdad sólo quiero abrazarte".

Eso es todo lo que Kurt puede hacer para no llorar ante aquellos ojos muy abiertos y llenos de inocencia mientras cae entre los brazos de Blaine. No se pueden negar la emoción que fluye a través de ambos mientras yacen juntos, los pechos presionados cerca, las piernas entrelazadas y las duras pollas empujándose una contra la otra. No dicen nada, sólo se miran en los ojos del otro mientras Blaine pasa gentilmente sus dedos por el cabello de Kurt y sonríe suavemente.

"Quiero sentirte en mi boca", le susurra, Kurt asiente en silencio sus palabras de aliento. Posicionándose entre las piernas de Kurt, se aferra a él, acariciándolo unas cuantas veces antes de correr suavemente su lengua alrededor de la cabeza.

"Joder". Susurra Kurt mientras sus dedos se enredan en sus rizos. Alentado, Blaine chupa suavemente alrededor de la punta, el sabor amargo de Kurt sólo haciéndole querer aún más. Lame una franja desde la base hasta la cabeza antes de hundir toda su boca hacia abajo, tratando de no ahogarse cuando las caderas de Kurt se sacuden salvajemente. "¡Santa mierda!", lloriquea Kurt mientras guía suavemente la cabeza de Blaine, tratando de mantenerse lo más quieto posible.

A Blaine le encanta esto. Es como si Kurt estuviera siendo consumido por sus sentidos, y cuanto más prueba, más quiere, hasta que se encuentra ahuecando sus mejillas para que la polla de Kurt golpee en la parte posterior de su garganta. Se retira para recorrer su lengua alrededor de él una vez más, mirando hacia arriba y atrapando a Kurt mirándolo, tirando de un hinchado labio entre sus dientes en anticipación. Hundiéndose de nuevo, tararea de placer mientras siente un fuerte tirón sobre su cabello.

"Blaine...", Kurt intenta advertirle, pero Blaine se mantiene lamiendo, chupando, probando y conduciéndolo más y más cerca del borde. "¡Jesús, Blaine, eres tan jodidamente caliente!", gime Kurt, y el bajo tono de su ronca voz pronto tiene a Blaine alcanzándose entre sus propias piernas para acariciarse a sí mismo rápidamente. "Voy a...", y Blaine se traga hasta la última gota de su orgasmo, mientras él se derrama profundo en su garganta y pasa su lengua sobre la cabeza una vez más antes de retirarse y sonreírle.

"Wow".

"Oh, no hemos terminado", afirma Kurt y guía a Blaine para sentarlo en el borde de la cama mientras se arrodilla entre sus piernas para devolverle el favor. Blaine se encuentra gimiendo, y casi por instinto enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt, y cuando Kurt acaricia sus bolas es todo lo que necesita para venirse con fuerza, la sensación de su novio tragando alrededor de él se convierte instantáneamente en su sensación favorita.

"¡Santa mierda!", lloriquea mientras se deja caer de nuevo sobre la cama, siendo una masa de extremidades casi sin vida.

"Sí", es todo lo que Kurt puede gestionar a cambio, mientras se levanta tropezando con la cómoda y apaga las velas antes de caer en los listos y acogedores brazos de Blaine.

**888**

N/T: Vaya, siento la demora, pero en verdad que tengo montones y montones de trabajo. Tal vez durante este mes las actualizaciones tarden un poco más, pero no os preocupéis, que no las dejaré botadas.

He loves you, yeeeeeah yeeeeeah yeeeeeah… ;) #AllWeNeedIsKlaine

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autor: **_**Mrs Criss 2012**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **AlexaColfer, darckel, monsetziita, Elbereth3, ValeAsencio, Hechizera, cimari, Klaineadiction, andreajusbie, DCAndreaBA **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo X.**

Kurt se despierta al sentir a Blaine pasando sus manos casi con reverencia sobre su desnudo trasero, y sonríe mientras recuerda que ambos están todavía desnudos por la noche anterior. Se gira silenciosamente y tira de él en un largo beso antes de guiarlo a través de su primera masturbación, lo que los deja tumbados sobre sus espaldas sonriéndose el uno al otro.

"La mejor manera de despertar". Le sonríe Kurt.

"¿No estás decepcionado?".

"¿De despertar completamente desnudo contigo? No".

"Me refiero a porque nosotros no hemos tenido...".

"No, te lo dije. Tampoco quiero apresurar las cosas".

"Simplemente no creo estar allí todavía".

"Lo cual está bien, porque ambos estamos aquí. Nos estamos permitiendo saber qué es lo correcto. Honestamente, Blaine, sólo esto", le dice señalando entre ellos, "el acurrucarnos, la exploración, es suficiente para mí".

"Te amo", le dice Blaine simplemente, con una brillante sonrisa atravesándolo. "¿Te duchas conmigo?".

"¿No vas a nadar?".

"No, si vas a aceptar mi oferta". Le dice con un guiño, y Kurt sale de la cama y se apresura al cuarto de baño, donde se sumerge con entusiasmo y hasta sus rodillas bajo el chorro.

El clima es más fresco, y después de rogar, suplicar y engatusar, Blaine convence a Kurt de conducir al _Parque Nacional de Aquitania_, donde alquilan bicicletas y pasean en ellas a través del denso bosque durante horas. Kurt hace que Blaine conduzca a casa, alegando que sus piernas jamás podrán funcionar correctamente de nuevo.

"Sin embargo, ¿lo disfrutaste?".

"Sí". Admite Kurt a regañadientes: "Pero nunca se lo digas a nadie".

Blaine se ríe, "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Mañana es todo tuyo. Dime lo que quieres hacer, a dónde quieres ir y lo haremos".

"Me gustaría bastante ver _La Rochelle_, pero son unas buenas dos horas en auto".

"¿En este auto? Ugh, tal sufrimiento". Se burla Blaine. "Hagámoslo".

Cocinan la cena juntos esa noche y después yacen opuestos entre sí sobre la alfombra de la chimenea y juegan al ajedrez, algo que no han hecho desde sus días en Dalton.

"No te enfurruñes cuando pierdas, Anderson", le dice Kurt mientras medita sobre la próxima pieza que moverá.

"Simplemente solía enfurruñarme porque el perdedor tendría que pagar una multa".

"Como lo hará esta noche".

"Ugh", y empujándose más arriba sobre sus codos, Blaine trata de prestar atención. Pero es duro cuando Kurt se encuentra enfrente, mordiéndose su labio mientras está sumido en sus pensamientos, la punta de su rosada lengua emergiendo mientras finalmente hace su movimiento. De todos modos, Kurt es mortal en este juego, en todo el tiempo que han jugado, Blaine sólo ha ganado dos veces. Aunque este juego va sorprendentemente bien para él, puede ver un par de movimientos futuros y piensa que un jaque mate podría estar sobre la mesa si Kurt juega como él piensa que lo hará.

"¿Cuál es la multa?", le pregunta Blaine con aire de suficiencia mientras Kurt estudia el tablero.

"El perdedor tiene que conceder cualquier favor sexual que el otro decida".

Barriendo su mano a través del tablero y dispersando las piezas a lo largo y ancho, Blaine levanta una ceja hacia Kurt. "Parece como si hubiera perdido". Y se arrastra sobre él rápidamente, presionando su peso completo por encima de él mientras comparten urgentes y toscos besos y se desnudan uno al otro apresuradamente. "¿Qué quieres?", le susurra acaloradamente mientras tira del lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes. "Lo que sea".

Kurt se aleja y lo mira sombríamente, hay tanto que quiere, tanto que no puede esperar a probar, pero en este momento, dado el talento de Blaine con su lengua, sólo hay una cosa en su mente. "¿Alguna vez has sido follado en la boca antes?".

"Voy a dejar que pienses sobre esa pregunta por un minuto". Le dice Blaine con una sonrisita, tirando de Kurt sobre su regazo y continua besando cada parte de su lisa piel que puede alcanzar.

"Lo siento. Está bien, reformulando. ¿Sabes lo que es?".

"Por supuesto. El porno es muy educativo".

"¿Puedo?".

"Sí", llega la deseosa respuesta, los ojos de Blaine ampliándose con anhelo. "¿Dónde me quieres?".

"Apóyate en el respaldo contra el sofá". Le dice Kurt decididamente, "Y si es demasiado, puntea mi pierna y me detendré, ¿está bien?".

"No, no te detengas".

"No he comenzado todavía".

"Lo sé, pero... quiero que seas rudo conmigo. Toma el control".

"Bastardo pervertido", es todo lo que Kurt le dice mientras Blaine se sienta sobre el suelo, con la espalda contra el frente del sofá y comienza a acariciarse a sí mismo lentamente.

"Joder, sí... y háblame, Kurt... justo así".

"¿Sí? ¿Estamos con un chico sucio?".

"Mmmm".

"El chico sucio quiere su boca llena de mi polla, ¿huh?".

"¡Sí! ¡Dios, sí!", gime Blaine.

"Deja de tocarte". Le ordena Kurt mientras se encuentra a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Blaine, con su rígida polla al nivel de la lista y dispuesta boca de Blaine. "Lámelo".

La lengua de Blaine sale y lame una larga franja desde la entrada hasta toda la longitud antes de hacer círculos sobre la cabeza, cerrando sus labios alrededor de la punta y tragando el amargo pre-semen. "Sabes tan bien".

"Abre".

Agarrando su cabello con fuerza, Kurt tira de la cabeza de Blaine de nuevo antes de empujar simplemente la cabeza de su polla dentro de la húmeda calidez y embiste superficialmente para comenzar. Blaine lo toma con impaciencia y gime en la parte posterior de su garganta, cerrando sus ojos mientras permite que Kurt lo maniobre como quiera.

"Mierda, te ves bien así", gime Kurt, pasando un dedo a lo largo de su mandíbula, viéndola estirarse mientras se empuja más adentro "¿Crees que puedes tomarme todo?".

"Mmmm".

Kurt descansa sus rodillas sobre el sofá a cada lado de los hombros de Blaine, inclinándose hacia delante para descansar una mano contra el respaldo mientras conduce lentamente su larga longitud dentro de la boca de Blaine, gimiendo cuando se da cuenta de que, en efecto, ha conseguido tomarlo por completo.

"Jesús, Blaine, joder. Te ves muy bien con toda mi polla en tu boca. Te voy a follar ahora, ¿de acuerdo?".

No hay una respuesta, por supuesto, sólo un par de manos elevándose para apretar su trasero y que le insisten en seguir entrando y saliendo. Empieza lentamente, porque no quiere hacerlo atragantarse, pero la sensación es tan indescriptiblemente alucinante que rápidamente construye un ritmo, escucha a Blaine respirando pesadamente por su nariz mientras una mano se mueve hasta su propia polla y comienza a acariciarla.

"Sí, bebé, eso es", le anima Kurt, "Tócate por mí. Joder... Me tomas tan bien. Mierda. ¿Quieres que me venga?", le pregunta y mira hacia abajo para ver una sacudida casi implausible de la cabeza de Blaine. "¿Todavía no? Te gusta tener tu boca follada, ¿huh? ¿Eres una puta para mi polla, Blaine?".

"Mmm, mmm", llega la respuesta estrangulada. Blaine puede sentir saliva goteando por su barbilla y sobre su pecho, sus labios están dolorosa y ampliamente estirados, pero se siente tan bien el tener a Kurt dominándolo así, usando su cabello como palanca para salir de su boca. El pensamiento de que pronto esto estará en su culo envía a Blaine temblando sobre el borde mientras se viene sobre toda su mano con un grito ahogado. Su orgasmo sólo hace que Kurt embista más duro y más profundo mientras siente su propio clímax aproximándose.

"Joder, Blaine, sí... sólo... ¡Jodeeeer!", lloriquea mientras se empuja tan profundo como puede y se derrama dentro de la boca de Blaine antes de retirarse un poco para permitirle tragar. Cayendo en el suelo junto a él, observa mientras Blaine masajea su dolorida mandíbula. "¿Te he hecho daño, bebé?".

"No, nada que no quisiera que sucediera, lo prometo". Le dice Blaine con un dulce beso en su mejilla. "Ven aquí". Tirando de él entre sus brazos se acomodan sobre la alfombra, Kurt haciendo una mueca cuando rueda sobre un par de piezas de ajedrez. Yacen contentos juntos, escuchando el lejano sonido de las olas a través de la ventana abierta. Finalmente, Blaine habla.

"Quiero hacerte eso a ti algún día".

"¡Ha! Serás afortunado. No renuncio al control con facilidad".

"Exactamente".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?".

"Significa que tal vez necesitas aprender. No te resulta fácil el confiar en la gente o el dejar que otros te guíen. Quiero que seamos capaces de entregarnos el uno al otro por completo".

Entonces Kurt se sienta, tirando de un hilo suelto sobre la alfombra y evitando el contacto visual. "Lo estoy intentando, Blaine".

"Sé que lo estás", le dice amablemente, deslizando su mano a lo largo de su espalda.

"Yo, sólo... No creo que nunca haya dejado tanto en manos de alguien".

"Tampoco yo".

"Incluso esto... entre nosotros... es demasiado para mí".

"Porque, ¿no confías en mí?".

"¡Confío en ti!", le contesta Kurt rápidamente.

"Pero todavía sientes que te traicioné".

Haciendo una pausa, Kurt elige cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de continuar. "No. Entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Aunque me molesta que, a través de todos aquellos años, te mantuvieras en negación y tratando de ser hetero sólo porque pensabas que no serías aceptado".

"Entonces, ¿qué es?".

"Es sólo que... sé que nunca voy a ser suficiente para ti", le dice con tristeza.

"¿Qué? Eso no es verdad".

"Lo es, Blaine. Sé que no importa lo mucho que te amo, no importa lo mucho que tu hermano y mi familia te aman, nunca será suficiente. Porque en última instancia, todavía necesitas su amor para estar completo".

"¿De mis padres?".

Kurt asiente.

"¡Tonterías!", explota Blaine, poniéndose de pie y tirando de sus pantaloncillos. "Te tengo, tengo todo lo que he querido. ¡Y no puedo creer que estés convirtiendo esto en mi problema! Simplemente mencioné que me gustaría intentar que me dejaras tener el control algunas veces, y, ¡estaba hablando sobre el dormitorio! Mis padres no tienen nada que ver conmigo ni con mi felicidad".

"Oh, tienen que ver, Blaine", le dice Kurt suavemente, levantando la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa suave.

"¡No, no lo tienen! Por Dios, desde que nací nunca he sido querido por ellos de otra forma que no sea como un trofeo para desfilar en ciertas ocasiones. ¿Qué otros niños de tres años conoces que hayan conseguido cinco mil dólares en su fondo de fideicomiso para su cumpleaños? A ellos ni siquiera podría molestarles el conseguir que la niñera comprara los regalos en su nombre. ¡No me digas que los necesito para mi felicidad, porque ellos nunca me han hecho feliz en absoluto!", le grita mientras sube pisoteando las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas?".

"A la cama", llega la respuesta brusca.

"¡No te atrevas a alejarte de mí!", le grita Kurt mientras él desparece por las escaleras y retira las sábanas. "Sólo quise decir que hay algo que falta en tu vida y que creo que sólo vendrá de ellos... y espero, de verdad, que eventualmente lo encuentres. Mientras tanto, yo seguiré aquí, amándote siempre". Terminando la frase en voz baja, Kurt se posa con cautela en el borde de la cama y toma la mano de Blaine con incertidumbre. "Por favor, no pelees conmigo".

"Tú lo empezaste", le responde con petulancia.

"Blaine, por favor. Vi cuán herido estabas esa noche en Mónaco, la forma en que te trataron fue terrible y estabas comprensiblemente molesto. No estoy diciendo que te hacen feliz, estoy diciendo que espero que algún día lo hagan, o que puedas encontrar el cierre a eso de alguna otra manera".

"¿A través de estar contigo?".

"Eso me gustaría... pero creo que será algo más".

"Estás equivocado sobre una cosa".

"¿Sobre qué?".

"Esa noche... no estaba molesto porque los habíamos visto. Bueno, lo estaba, pero no fue por eso que lloré".

"¿Oh?".

"Quería decírtelo, esa noche. Quería decirte que te amaba. Quería que fuera nuestra primera cita y lo tenía todo planeado en mi cabeza, pensé que en los años venideros miraríamos hacia atrás y diríamos, 'Oh ¿te acuerdas de aquella noche en Mónaco, cuando nos besamos por primera vez...?'. Sólo... estaba esta pequeña fantasía que había preparado y quería que fuera perfecta, y entonces no fue así".

"Oh, Blaine", suspira Kurt mientras lo toma entre sus brazos. "Puede no haber sucedido lo que querías, pero así pasó. Y, en realidad, no todas las parejas pueden decir que su primer beso fue tan mágico como lo fue el nuestro".

Blaine le ofrece una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa. "Todavía no hemos tenido una cita propiamente dicha".

"Tenemos tiempo", Kurt le sonríe y besa la punta de su nariz antes de acurrucarse en la cama. "No me gusta cuando gritas".

"Lo siento".

"Yo también lo siento, no debería de haberte presionado".

"Sí, sobre tus cuestiones de control...", se ríe Blaine juguetonamente y después lo besa hasta que sus preocupaciones se desvanecen.

**888**

Sus tensiones están olvidadas al día siguiente, y cuando Kurt eventualmente llega a la planta baja, se encuentra con el desayuno listo y distribuido y a un sonriente Blaine, recién duchado después de nadar por la mañana, con vastas cantidades de alimento empaquetadas en una cesta de picnic que ha localizado.

"Podemos irnos tan pronto como estés listo", le dice con un prolongado beso en sus labios. "Todo está listo, sólo necesitas traerte a ti mismo. Y un traje".

"¿Necesito usar un traje?".

"No, tráelo al auto, podemos cambiarnos más adelante".

"¿Por qué?".

"No voy a decírtelo".

Kurt abre su boca para discutir, pero Blaine se aleja, negándose a divulgar ningún detalle. El viaje hasta _La Rochelle_ pasa rápidamente a medida que conversan animadamente sobre cómo quieren pasar el resto de sus vacaciones, Blaine ya está lamentando el hecho de que tendrá que devolver el auto y hacer reír a Kurt mientras promete comprar uno tan pronto como esté de vuelta en Nueva York.

Pasean alrededor de la ciudad, mano con mano, y aunque tal vez hay unas cuantas cejas más levantadas de las que habría en Nueva York, a ninguno le importa, ya que están demasiado ensimismados entre sí. Tomando un paseo en barco al cercano _Fuerte Boyard_, Blaine toma interminables fotos de Kurt mirando por encima del agua, bromeando con que él sólo está interesado en la arquitectura de sus pómulos. El anochecer empieza a caer a medida que deambulan alrededor del puerto, brazo con brazo y Blaine sugiere que se dirijan de nuevo al auto para cambiarse.

"¿Vas a decirme qué estamos haciendo? Porque yo no me cambio de traje en los asientos traseros de los automóviles por cualquier persona, lo sabes", se burla Kurt.

"Voy a llevarte a una cita".

"¿Estás preguntando?", resopla Kurt con fingida molestia y sus ojos centelleando con deleite.

"Kurt, ¿podrías, por favor, permitirme el grandísimo honor de llevarte a una cita esta noche?".

"Sabes que eso habría obtenido muchos mejores resultados sino hubieras estado luchando para conseguir ponerte tus pantalones", le dice riendo.

"¡Es un auto estúpidamente pequeño!".

"¡Shhh! ¡Ella va a oírte!".

"Como sea", le dice Blaine, resoplando ligeramente mientras mete su camisa, "¿Cuál es tu respuesta?".

"Bueno, señor Anderson, me encantaría". Agitando sus pestañas, esquiva el codazo en sus costillas que Blaine le lanza y terminan de vestirse, la pareja emerge unos pocos minutos más tarde luciendo presentables. "¿A dónde vamos?", le pregunta Kurt mientras pasan por delante del desfile de restaurantes y se dirigen hacia el puerto de nuevo.

"Existe un pequeño restaurante flotante del que he oído hablar, al parecer, tiene los mejores mariscos de la región. Bueno, según el asesor de viajes".

Resulta que el asesor de viajes está en lo correcto y Blaine tiene que hundir a escondidas la palma de su mano sobre su entrepierna mientras que Kurt gime plena y audiblemente mientras saborea la langosta. La velada es perfecta, el pequeño barco está iluminado con series de luces de hadas que danzan y brillan sobre el agua. Mirándolo con adoración, Kurt se encuentra a sí mismo parpadeando para contener las lágrimas mientras alcanza la mano de Blaine.

"Esto ha sido perfecto. De hecho, todo este viaje ha sido perfecto, pero esta es la mejor cita que he tenido en mi vida".

"Me alegro". Blaine le devuelve la sonrisa, "Y sí, ha sido un viaje bastante impresionante. Y todavía tenemos París".

"Lo tenemos".

El resto de sus días en la casa pasan muy rápidamente. Contratan kayaks, para el gran regocijo de Blaine, y pasan una tarde sobre el río nuevamente, con Kurt maravillándose de lo mucho que él se divierte. Compras y el hacer turismo se intercalan con tardes perezosas en la playa o en la piscina, mientras que las noches se pasan dándose interminables cantidades de placer el uno al otro. Blaine se encuentra con su confianza sexual creciendo, sorprendiendo a Kurt cuando lo monta sobre la encimera de la cocina y le hace una mamada, un hábito que se está convirtiendo en su pasatiempo favorito. En su última noche, Kurt está parado entre las puertas de cristal aún abiertas, con el cálido aire de la noche abanicando suavemente su rostro mientras mira a la luz de la luna. Un par de fuertes brazos lo rodean por la espalda, suspira profundamente y se inclina hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Blaine.

"Nada conmigo". Susurra Blaine en su oído.

"¿Ahora?".

"Una vez más. Vamos. Será divertido", le responde mientras agarra dos toallas.

"Supongo que mis caricias podrían hacerlo funcionar un poco", le dice Kurt con un inocente encogimiento de hombros, y toma la mano de Blaine mientras él los conduce por el pequeño sendero hasta la playa. "Pensé que te referías a la piscina".

"No", le responde Blaine simplemente. "Así que...", tirando de Kurt hacia él por las trabillas de su cinturón, lo besa subiendo por su cuello hasta su oído, "No creo que estos sean pantaloncillos para natación".

"Lo son... no lo son", jadea mientras Blaine los desabrocha rápidamente y acuna las bolas de Kurt, apretando ligeramente.

"Creo que deberían irse".

Kurt sólo asiente y lloriquea ligeramente mientras Blaine lo retira antes de dejar caer sus propios pantaloncillos sobre la arena. Tomando la mano de Kurt lo jala hacia el agua, caminando sin vacilación, sin darle a Kurt otra opción más que seguir su ejemplo. Sigue adelante hasta que el agua llega por arriba de sus hombros, y los sensores nerviosos de Kurt lo atraen cerca.

"Te tengo", le susurra, y lo levanta con facilidad y envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Kurt inmediatamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, arqueándose hacia él ligeramente mientras siente el fuerte y tranquilizador toque de las cálidas manos extendiéndose sobre su espalda.

Inclinando su cabeza, Blaine lo besa lentamente, provocándolo con su lengua mientras roza sobre los labios de Kurt, pero sin empujar más allá, retrocediendo para besar suavemente la mandíbula de Kurt, moviéndose sobre su cuello cuando él lanza su cabeza hacia atrás. Kurt ya está duro, y por el modo en que está presionado contra él, puede sentir también a Blaine creciendo contra él, haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo con deseo cuando siente a Blaine mordiendo sobre la suave carne de su cuello.

"Santa mierda, eso es bueno", gime mientras Blaine inclina su cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba para otro beso, aquellas fuertes manos corriendo por la columna vertebral de Kurt y haciéndolo estremecerse. El beso es tosco esta vez, las provocaciones habiendo dado lugar a un Blaine pleno y lleno de pasión mientras pasa sus dedos a través del húmedo cabello de Kurt y sus lenguas arremolinándose juntas. Moviéndose con el ritmo de las suaves olas, Blaine frota su ahora dura polla contra la de Kurt mientras se afirman el uno al otro con una serie de interminables besos.

"¡Mierda, Blaine, oh, Dios mío!", lloriquea Kurt, hundiendo sus dedos fuertemente en sus hombros mientras se frotan uno contra el otro.

Blaine está en silencio, con su boca ocupada deslizándose a través de la afilada clavícula de Kurt, mojando con su lengua sobre el hueco en la base de su garganta, saboreando el agua salada y disfrutando de la forma en la cual grita. Pasando una mano hacia abajo, sobre el liso trasero de Kurt, lo aprieta toscamente, acercándolo más mientras continúan juntos con su resbaladizo ritmo. Arrastra un dedo a lo largo de la grieta de Kurt, levantando la mirada hacia él esperando por la confirmación, hacia los oscurecidos ojos pero que se mantienen brillando con el reflejo de la luna.

"Sí", llega la respuesta susurrada hacia sus interrogantes ojos, y Kurt inclina su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine mientras él traza círculos ligeramente sobre su entrada. Tragándose sus nervios, Blaine empuja suavemente y es recompensado con un gemido contra su cuello mientras que él trabaja un dedo dentro del agujero de Kurt, deleitándose con la sensación de él apretándolo estrechamente a su alrededor. "Blaine...", es todo lo que Kurt puede gestionar mientras él mismo se trabaja de arriba a abajo sobre su dedo, y Blaine audazmente agrega otro, suponiendo que está haciendo las cosas bien por la forma en la que Kurt se lamenta y arquea ligeramente su espalda.

Kurt se inclina de nuevo y lo besa, gimiendo dentro de su boca mientras un tercer dedo es añadido y Blaine lo estira a lo ancho. Curva sus dedos, buscando, esperando que esté haciendo las cosas bien, y cuando Kurt grita un sonoro, "¡Mierda!", sabe lo que tiene allí y puede sentir las piernas de Kurt empezar a temblar a su alrededor.

"Yo… Blaine… Yo…".

"Sí, sí", murmura Blaine dentro de la curva de su cuello mientras continúa con sus dedos y Kurt se empuja contra él más duro, sus pollas terminan perfectamente alineadas haciendo jadear a Blaine.

"¡Oh, joder!", lloriquea Kurt mientras se viene con un grito, y Blaine lo sigue, la sensación del agujero de Kurt apretándose a su alrededor mientras son atravesados por su orgasmo es demasiado y Blaine lo agarra fuertemente mientras se estremece contra él.

"Oh. Mi. Dios". Le dice Kurt cansinamente mientras juega con los rizos de Blaine. "Bañarse desnudo, frotamiento y estimulación con los dedos en el mar. Primera vez para todo".

"Espero que una primera vez con todas esas cosas". Le dice Blaine con una perezosa sonrisa, demasiado lleno de felicidad como para moverse o siquiera pensar en desenvolverse a sí mismo de Kurt.

"Nah, he estado aquí cada noche mientras que tú has estado durmiendo", bromea Kurt y Blaine se ríe mientras cansadamente lo lleva a la orilla. "Hey... ¿Por fin estás consiguiendo tener patas de gallo?", le pregunta mientras inclina el rostro de Blaine de un lado a otro bajo la luz de la luna.

Blaine simplemente se deja hacer. "Tal vez alguien me ha dado motivos para sonreír".

**888**

N/T: ¡Hoy es el gran día! Sólo unos cuantos minutos y... _He loves you, yeeeeeah yeeeeeah yeeeeeah…_ Sí, amo esa canción :)

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autor: **_**Mrs Criss 2012**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Fioreeh-VCC, ValeAsencio, AlexaColfer, DCAndreaBA, Airam Anemix, Elbereth3 **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XI.**

"¡Ah, _Bonjour Paris_!", se escucha una exuberante exclamación de Blaine mientras salen del aeropuerto. Camina hacia una línea de taxis antes de darse cuenta de que Kurt no está siguiéndolo. "Hey...", le dice, caminando de nuevo hacia él y tomando su mano, "¿Qué pasa?".

"Echo de menos nuestra casita", le dice Kurt con aire taciturno.

"Yo también, pero vamos. Esto será como una explosión".

"Lo sé", le dice Kurt, pero no hay entusiasmo en su voz mientras le ayuda a Blaine a cargar las maletas dentro de la cajuela del taxi.

"Volveremos". Le dice Blaine decididamente mientras viajan hacia la ciudad. "El próximo año, por nuestro aniversario". Eso hace sonreír a Kurt otra vez mientras descansa su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine.

"Voy a abrazarte".

Se registran en el hotel, sin siquiera molestarse en corregir a la recepcionista quien les felicita por su boda con un marcado acento francés. Esta vez, Blaine no se apresura hacia la piscina o al gimnasio, y prefiere arrastrar a Kurt hasta el metro y subir los escalones hasta la _Sacre-Coeur_ (Basílica al Sagrado Corazón de Jesús) antes de que encuentren un lindo y pequeño café en la parte inferior de la colina en donde se detienen para almorzar. Le siguen las fotos fuera del _Moulin Rouge_, y Kurt sugiere que vuelvan después para ver el espectáculo, riendo a carcajadas cuando Blaine le dice que el simple pensamiento de mujeres en topless bailando can-can le aterroriza.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces?".

"Estoy pensando en el _Hotel Le Meurice_ para cenar".

"¿Estás bromeando?".

"¿No es lo tuyo?", le pregunta Blaine, confundido.

"¿Cenar en el mejor restaurante en todo París? Es taaaan mío", le dice Kurt enlazando su brazo con el de él mientras dan un paseo por _Montmartre_ (conocido como El Barrio de los Pintores).

"Bueno, entonces es nuestra segunda cita".

"Eso significa que yo pago".

"De ninguna manera", se ríe Blaine. "Yo te invité".

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?".

"Se me ocurren algunas cosas".

**888**

Ambos mantienen sus ojos abiertos durante la cena. Han experimentado antes la alta cocina, pero nadie lo hace como la francesa. Vale la pena hasta el último euro, aunque incluso Blaine palidece ligeramente cuando ve la factura. Demasiado satisfechos como para dormir, deciden caminar de regreso al hotel, Kurt enlazando sus brazos entre los de Blaine mientras caminan por el Sena.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?".

"¿Hmm?".

"Esto... entre nosotros. El futuro. Haremos que funcione, ¿no es así?". Y por primera vez, Blaine oye incertidumbre en la voz de Kurt. Lo mira y encuentra más preocupaciones grabadas en sus facciones, su maravillosa y suave piel está arrugada mientras frunce el ceño y muerde su labio.

"Por supuesto que lo haremos". Le tranquiliza Blaine, deteniéndose y tomando ambas manos entre las suyas. "Sé que será diferente, pero haremos que funcione porque simplemente no hay otra opción. No quiero estar sin ti y tú - estoy bastante seguro - no quieres estar sin mí. Así que sí, vamos a hacerlo funcionar porque creemos en esto lo suficiente como para hacerlo realidad".

"¿Y cuando esté realmente irritable después de un largo día en el trabajo?".

"Siempre estás...", comienza Blaine pero se ríe y cambia su táctica cuando se da cuenta de la mirada de Kurt, "Entonces te prepararé un baño caliente y un masaje para alejar todo tu estrés", le dice dulcemente.

"¿Y cuando 'accidentalmente' encuentres tu camino hasta el fondo de una botella de whisky y borracho le marques a tu ex-esposa?".

"¡Ja! Eso nunca sucederá", se ríe.

"¿Qué parte?".

"Nunca le marcaría borracho. Con la cosa del whisky... no hago promesas. Pero me lo debes después de lo de Londres de todos modos".

"Es cierto".

Llegan de vuelta al hotel, Blaine usa el baño y emerge con la corbata suelta para ver a Kurt parado allí, con las manos en sus bolsillos, mirándolo. Leva su chaqueta y corbata fuera y el cuello de su camisa está abierto, revelando una pizca de ese pecho que Blaine ama con adoración. Se ve tan sereno, tan impresionantemente hermoso que Blaine lo mira fijamente por un momento antes de caminar lentamente hacia él. Le toma cada gramo de autocontrol para no abordarlo hasta la cama y rasgar su ropa allí mismo, pero se resiste, acariciando su rostro con ternura antes de frotar sus labios juntos.

"Sabes, en Londres dijiste algo que me puso muy triste. Me dijiste que pensabas que eras una perra".

"Lo soy".

"Sin embargo, no lo eres. Dijiste que querías ser más como solías ser. Bueno, creo que lo estás haciendo, pero puedes hacerlo por ti mismo un millón de veces mejor. Eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera, Kurt. Y te amo tanto".

"¿Sigo siendo tu Kurt?".

"Siempre mi Kurt", le responde tranquilamente antes de besarlo tan intensamente que se quedan sin aliento. "Te quiero".

Kurt sonríe contra sus labios y empieza a desabotonar la camisa de Blaine, pero él calma sus manos.

"Todo de ti", le dice, haciendo hincapié en el punto con sus ojos y el significado se vuelve claro para Kurt, quien por extraño que parezca, se pone nervioso inmediatamente.

"Yo... um... wow. ¿Estás seguro?".

"Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no...".

"¡No! Quiero, simplemente que no creo... No sé si estarías del todo cómodo con... conmigo arriba".

"Te quiero. Quiero sentirte moviéndote dentro de mí, estirándome y abriéndome, haciéndome parte de ti. Quiero que me guíes a través de esto, porque con toda honestidad, estoy emocionado, pero también realmente asustado".

"Está bien". Le dice Kurt, su mente ya repuesta cuando Blaine le mencionó el estar dentro de él. "Y está bien estar asustado. Yo también lo estoy", le sonríe tímidamente. "Esta es la primera vez que he estado esperando".

Blaine lo besa otra vez, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo esto es real, antes de que se mueva para retirar las mantas sobre la cama. "¿Tú... um... tienes todo?".

"Sí", le masculla Kurt avergonzado, y la razón por la que tiene todo cuelga en el aire en silencio entre ellos. La maleta que había preparado estaba lista para su luna de miel, y ni en un millón de años, alguna vez previó que estaría utilizando esos elementos con Blaine.

Sintiendo su incomodidad, Blaine se arrodilla sobre la cama y lo jala entre sus brazos. "Está bien, Kurt. Ambos somos adultos aquí. Hemos pasado suficiente tiempo lamentando lo que pudo haber sido. Vamos a centrarnos en el aquí y el ahora".

Kurt lo mira agradecido, sintiéndose más feliz, aunque todavía nervioso como el infierno, mientras termina de desabrochar la camisa de Blaine. Se mueven lentamente, tampoco queriendo apresurarse mientras Kurt se toma su tiempo para bajar besando el pecho de Blaine, su lengua girando alrededor de su ombligo antes de moverse hacia arriba de nuevo, corriendo con la punta de su lengua sobre sus pezones, probándolo y haciendo a Blaine retorcerse. La acción parece estimular a Blaine, y hambriento de deseo, acuna el cuello de Kurt mientras chupa la suave carne justo debajo de su oreja, marcándolo para que todos lo vean cuando lleguen a casa. Caen sobre la suave cama, Kurt moviéndose entre las piernas de Blaine y trabajando ligeramente en sus pantalones.

"Se siente rara, toda esta ropa".

"Lo sé, pero de alguna manera no creo que mis clientes estarían listos para que simplemente usara unos pantalones cortos para todas nuestras reuniones", se ríe Blaine, arqueando su espalda mientras Kurt le quita su ropa interior. "O para el caso, verme así".

"Depende de a qué tipo de clientes te estás refiriendo", le responde Kurt antes de sumergirse en él para besar sus huesos de la cadera, metiendo suavemente su polla en la boca y disfrutando del gemido que le provoca. Se hunde a su alrededor, tarareando mientras Blaine jala bruscamente de su cabello.

"¡Jesús, Kurt, eso es tan bueno!", lloriquea Blaine mientras trata de mantener sus caderas quietas. "Ah... y creo... creo que será mejor que te detengas".

"¿Hmm?", le dice Kurt con una traviesa mueca mientras se retira, pero se mantiene recorriendo su lengua sobre la cabeza.

"Para empezar, todavía estás vistiendo demasiada ropa. Y quiero que esto suceda, no quiero caer ante el primer obstáculo, por así decirlo".

Riendo suavemente, Kurt empieza a desabrocharse su camisa, pero Blaine aleja sus dedos del camino y lo desnuda lentamente, besando cada nuevo trozo de piel a medida que va siendo expuesta. Coloca un solitario y ligero beso en la punta de la ya goteante polla de Kurt antes de moverse de nuevo hacia esos deliciosos labios que adora, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos mientras se exploran con sus lenguas. Girando sobre sus costados, Blaine salta ligeramente cuando Kurt pasa su mano sobre su trasero, jalándolo más cerca de él y gimiendo contra su hombro.

"¿Listo?".

"Sí", suspira Blaine, viendo mientras Kurt vierte el lubricante en sus dedos.

"Sólo... dime si te duele. Podemos ir tan lento o tan rápido como quieras, ¿de acuerdo?".

Blaine asiente su respuesta, temblando ligeramente mientras un húmedo y frío dedo hace su camino hacia abajo hasta su abertura antes de dar vueltas ligeramente en su entrada. Kurt empuja suavemente más allá del anillo de músculo, observando el rostro de Blaine mientras hace una mueca de dolor al principio de la intrusión, antes de que todo su rostro se suavice de placer cuando Kurt lo aprieta cerca durante todo momento antes de empujar de nuevo.

"Se siente... bien. Extraño, pero bien".

"Se pondrá mejor", le susurra Kurt en su oído. "Acuéstate sobre tu espalda", le instruye, alcanzando una almohada para apoyar las caderas de Blaine encima antes de acostarse sobre su costado a su lado. Esta vez empuja dos dedos dentro y Blaine gime profundamente, el nuevo ángulo haciendo que cada nervio en su cuerpo cosquillee mientras Kurt le abre lentamente.

"Más", le susurra Blaine después de un tiempo, y Kurt añade un tercero, tratando de resistir el impulso de tocarse mientras observa a Blaine desmoronarse en su mano. "Kurt... creo que será mejor... o no podré...", jadea Blaine mientras se aprieta fuertemente alrededor de los dedos de Kurt.

Quitando su mano, Kurt besa la parte interior de los muslos Blaine mientras se arrodilla entre sus piernas. "¿Estás bien?".

"Voy a estar mejor cuando estés enterrado dentro de mí".

"Joder". Rodando rápidamente un condón, Kurt se cubre generosamente con lubricante, mordiendo su labio con fuerza ante la visión de Blaine - ruborizado, listo y queriéndolo - finalmente sus fantasías convirtiéndose en realidad mientras Kurt se empuja dentro tan suavemente como le es posible. Blaine sisea ligeramente al principio, Kurt es mucho más grueso y más duro de lo que los dedos alguna vez podrían ser, pero cuando él se inclina para besarlo, descansando todo su peso sobre el pecho de Blaine, todo se siente tan abrumadoramente correcto y perfecto que Blaine se encuentra incapaz de detener las lágrimas que están formándose en sus ojos.

"Te amo, Kurt".

"También te amo, bebé", le susurra Kurt mientras se mueve sobre sus codos, queriendo mantener lo más cercano a Blaine como sea posible. Embistiendo dentro y fuera lentamente, tan abrumado con el momento mientras las piernas de Blaine suben para envolverse alrededor de su cintura, con sus manos agarrándose a su espalda mientras la velocidad de Kurt aumenta.

"¡Mierda!", lloriquea Blaine, "¡Kurt, esto es tan bueno!".

"Oh, dios, Blaine, estás tan estrecho... tan estrecho y perfecto a mi alrededor", gime Kurt mientras le jala incluso más cerca, presionando juntos sus pechos empapados de sudor, el calor en la habitación es casi sofocante mientras se empuja más duro y más rápido, cambiando de ángulo para que así su polla roce sobre la próstata de Blaine.

"¡Joder! ¡Sí!", Blaine se arquea sobre la cama, las manos de Kurt sosteniendo su espalda mientras se las arregla para besar su mandíbula y susurrarle.

"Tócate, Blaine, córrete para mí".

Está, como mucho, a un par de estocadas antes de que Kurt sienta a Blaine apretando alrededor de él y con su cabeza echada hacia atrás en un silencioso grito de placer. La estrechez, la abrumadora calidez y la visión de Blaine en éxtasis empujan a Kurt sobre el borde también, gritando el nombre de su novio mientras se impulsa muy adentro antes de caer encima de él en una masa de extremidades sin huesos.

"Creo que estoy muerto".

"Yo lo estaré si no te mueves". Blaine se las arregla para moverse, y Kurt se ríe mientras sale lentamente de Blaine, apresurándose hacia el baño y regresando con un pañito y una toalla.

"¿Eso fue... quiero decir... estuvo bien?".

"¿Necesitas preguntarlo?", le sonríe Blaine, "Fue completamente perfecto y el más precioso momento que podría haber compartido con nadie". Tira de Kurt entre sus brazos, besando suavemente la parte superior de su cabeza mientras él se acurruca contra el pecho de Blaine. "Quiero hacerlo de nuevo", le dice sonriendo hacia el techo.

"¿Ahora?", le pregunta Kurt, sentándose alarmado.

"Ahora no", se ríe Blaine mientras se arropa junto a él. "Ahora tengo la intención de abrazarte y dormir hasta mañana".

Blaine consigue dormir ininterrumpidamente hasta la mañana, hasta las tres de la mañana para ser precisos, cuando Kurt lo sacude toscamente para despertarlo.

"¡Blaine, Blaine, mira!".

"¿Huh?", Blaine bizquea hacia la brillante pantalla del teléfono siendo empujada en su rostro y trata de enfocar.

"¡Ha tenido un niño! ¡Soy tío!".

Tomando el teléfono, Blaine distingue una foto de un diminuto bebé llevando un sombrero azul y envuelto en una manta, acurrucado junto a una exhausta pero extasiada Rachel. '_Presentando a Zachary Finn Hudson, nacido a las 21:30hrs. La mamá y el bebé están bien, no puedo esperar a verte :)_'.

"Felicitaciones". Le dice Blaine con una cansada sonrisa mientras le entrega el teléfono de vuelta a Kurt y se gira sobre su espalda.

Una mirada de dolor cruza el rostro de Kurt antes de que regrese su mirada a la pantalla. "¡Míralo, es tan lindo! No puedo esperar para sostener esa pequeñita mano y besar esa naricita de botón. Blaine, estoy enamorado".

"Se supone que debes estar enamorado de mí", refunfuña Blaine.

"Es un tipo diferente de amor, tonto. ¡Oh, dios mío! Hay una enorme tienda de Disney en _Champs D'Elysees_ (La avenida de Los Campos Elíseos). Voy a ir allí tan pronto como abran. ¡Oh! Y hay una tienda _Petite Bateau_ también. ¡Voy a conseguirle un pequeño y lindo mameluco de marinero! No puedo esperar a... ¿Blaine? ¿Sigues despierto?", el silencio que responde a su pregunta hace que Kurt se trague su repentino malestar y lo abrace por detrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y frotando su nariz contra su cuello.

En la oscuridad, Blaine parpadea para contener las lágrimas mientras silenciosamente se reprende a sí mismo sobre su estupidez y se compromete a hacerlo mejor cuando salga el sol.

**888**

"Muy bien, estás todo raro", suspira Kurt exasperadamente mientras se detiene en la acera.

"¿Qué?".

"Hemos estado en un sinnúmero de tiendas para bebés y no te has quejado, entonces te sugiero que consigamos el almuerzo y me llevas hacia _Burberry_ para comprarle una chaqueta a Zachary. ¿Por qué?".

"¿De qué estás hablando?", le pregunta Blaine a la defensiva.

"Blaine. No te gustan los niños".

"Bueno…".

"¿Te gustan?".

"No".

"Entonces, ¿por qué el repentino interés?".

"Porque puedo ver lo mucho que esto significa para ti. Y quizá no fui el más receptivo cuando me despertaste en medio de la noche, así que ahora lo estoy intentando".

Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado Kurt sonríe. Cierra la corta distancia entre ellos y besa sus labios brevemente. "Y eso es lo que te hace una mejor persona de lo que yo soy".

"No es cierto. Me seguiste alrededor en las tiendas de deportes en el centro comercial".

"Lo hice".

"Y fuiste a hacer kayak, ciclismo de montaña, natación... intentaste un sinfín de cosas simplemente porque sabías que me harías feliz. Esto es pequeño en comparación. No te denigres a ti mismo todo el tiempo".

"¿Querrías venir a visitarlo cuando lleguemos a casa?".

"Si tú me quieres allí".

"Yo siempre te quiero. En más de una forma", añade con un guiño.

"¿Pensé que querías almorzar?".

"Estoy hambriento de algo más".

**888**

"¡Aquí vienen los recién casados!", grita Cooper mientras Blaine y Kurt avanzan con paso cansino a través de las llegadas. "¿Buen viaje, chicos?".

"El mejor", le sonríe Kurt y Blaine está de acuerdo, agachando su cabeza con una tímida sonrisa en dirección de Kurt.

"Blaine, ¿estás bien? Estás cojeando". Nota Cooper mientras lidera el camino a su auto estacionado diagonalmente a lo largo de una zona de prohibido estacionarse.

"Um... sí. Yo... estoy magnífico", le dice, pero de repente, esto es raro. Está inseguro de qué hacer o qué decir. ¿Está esperando Kurt que le diga a Cooper ahora? ¿Debería de sostener su mano o algo así? Acaban de bajar de un vuelo de siete horas, ¿cómo se las arreglarán para no discutir esto? Al final, opta por mantener una mano en su bolsillo y la otra ocupada arrastrando su maleta.

"Así que, Kurt. ¿Quieres ir a lo de Rachel?".

"¿Está en casa?".

"Llegaron a casa esta mañana. Tu papá y Carole también están en la ciudad, probablemente van a estar ahí".

"¿Te parece bien?".

"Claro. Wow. Alguien ha cambiado", señala Cooper mientras observa a Kurt ayudarle a Blaine con las maletas. Riéndose del rubor de Kurt lo palmea sobre la espalda. "Parece que Blaine ha estado frotándose en ti". Eso sólo hace que se sonroje más fuerte mientras se sube en el asiento trasero.

Blaine vacila un momento antes de deslizarse a su lado. "¿Qué soy, su chofer?", resopla Cooper.

"Sí. A Brooklyn, por favor".

Cooper arranca con una risa y sale al tráfico. Reclinándose contra el reposacabezas, Blaine gira su rostro hacia Kurt y se limita a sonreírle suavemente, con unos dedos frotándose sobre los suyos mientras Kurt le ofrece una tensa sonrisa a cambio antes de mirar por la ventana. Blaine frunce el ceño y se extiende hacia él, tirando de su mano hasta que se vuelve de nuevo. "Te amo", le articula, pero cuando Kurt sólo mira hacia abajo a sus manos entrelazadas y las suelta, Blaine comienza a entrar en pánico. Se siente como si él ya lo estuviera abandonando, después de todas las promesas que hizo sobre ellos, sobre hacer que funcionara cuando llegaran a casa. Tomando una respiración profunda, aprieta sus ojos con fuerza por un segundo antes de hablar.

"Cooper, tengo algo que decirte".

"¿Oh? ¿Acerca de su viaje?".

"Más o menos. Pero esto es, um...".

"No es nada", interrumpe Kurt mientras mira a Blaine, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Se robó una bicicleta cuando estaba borracho en Londres".

"¡Ja!", se ríe Cooper a carcajadas, "¡Eso suena como algo que yo haría, no tú! Por dios, Kurt, ¿cuánto lo obligaste a beber?".

"Fue idea suya, no mía", le responde Kurt, relajándose y alcanzando de nuevo la mano de Blaine, apretándola para hacerle saber que todo está bien de nuevo. "Ah, y también, tu mojigato hermano me hizo ir a nadar desnudo".

Cooper casi choca el auto por la sorpresa mientras da gritos de risa, secándose las lágrimas mientras trata de conducir de forma segura en el carril de giro. "¡Amigo!", le grita, "¡Es imposible!".

Ruborizándose de un profundo color rojo, Blaine mira fijamente a Kurt quien ahora está riéndose también. "Yo, um... bueno... para ser justos, era una playa privada... y era cerca de medianoche".

"¡Aún así! ¡No pensé que lo hicieras! ¿Estabas borracho otra vez?".

"No", murmura Blaine, y ahora no sabe si sentirse confundido, asustado, divertido o qué mientras Kurt y su hermano continúan riendo juntos. Se calman después de un rato y Blaine toma su teléfono para leer algunos de sus correos electrónicos. Justo acaba de teclear una respuesta a uno cuando el teléfono vibra con un mensaje entrante de Kurt. Mira hacia él, levantando una ceja y Kurt se encoge de hombros sin comprometerse mientras lo abre.

'_Estabas preparado para decírselo, pero no estás listo. El que estuvieras dispuesto a hacer eso es suficiente para mí. Te amo xxx P.D. Eres sexy cuando estás avergonzado_'.

Esta vez, cuando Blaine se sonroja, es por una razón completamente diferente.

**888**

"¿Quién es el Papi?", grita Finn mientras abre la puerta y tira de Kurt en un abrazo triturador de huesos. "¡Tengo un niño!".

"¡Lo sé!", se ríe Kurt. "Felicitaciones. Ahora, déjame ver a mi sobrino".

"Sí, felicidades hombre, completamente maravilloso". Le sonríe Cooper mientras lo abraza con fuerza. "Tengo regalos para el hombrecito. No tantos como el Tío Kurt, pero regalos no obstante".

"Y me gustaría abrazarte en este momento, pero estoy sosteniendo dichos regalos", le dice Blaine desde detrás de una gran pila de cajas y bolsas. "Él va a ser el niño mejor vestido en Nueva York".

Finn les conduce a la sala de estar para encontrar a Rachel acunando al bebé mientras ella sonríe con alegría hacia ellos. "¡Aquí está!", dice suavemente, consciente del niño durmiendo. "Zach, tienes visitas. Todos tus tíos han venido a visitarte. Oh, de todos modos voy a llamar a todos tus tíos desde que Cooper y Blaine son tan buenos como los Hummel. Hablando de eso, Kurt, tu papá y Carole justo han ido a la tienda, estarán de regreso pronto. Muy bien, ¿quién quiere sostenerlo en sus brazos primero?".

"¡Oh! ¡Yo, yo!", dice Kurt emocionado mientras se sienta junto a Rachel y tiernamente toma al recién nacido. Apoyándose contra la pared, Blaine observa la escena ante él mientras los ojos de Kurt se llenan de lágrimas y Cooper, incluso Cooper, se arrodilla en el suelo y presiona un suave beso en la cabeza del bebé.

"¿No es maravilloso?", le pregunta Finn orgullosamente mientras está parado junto a él.

"Él es, uh... pequeño", es todo lo que Blaine puede ofrecer como respuesta.

"Blaine no lo logra con los niños". Cooper le dice mientras lo sigue arrullando. "¿Pero va a enamorarse de ti aunque no quiera, pequeño _bubba_? Sí, lo hará".

"Oh, por el amor de dios". Murmura Blaine, y entonces atrapa a Kurt mirándolo, con una tensa sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Blaine, en serio, necesitas sostenerlo. Es como... completamente increíble. Se fundirá contigo". Le dice Finn.

"Nah, estoy bien. Deja a Kurt. Él ha estado esperando desde el segundo en que llegó tu mensaje".

Y Kurt está extasiado. Estudia cada diminuta característica en el rostro de Zach. Su pequeña nariz y el botón de rosa que es su boca, las ligeras sacudidas en el sueño, las pequeñas manchas de leche sobre sus mejillas, la forma en que su diminuta mano se enrolla alrededor de su ahora aparentemente enorme dedo, aferrándose a la vida. Todo ello, Kurt lo encuentra inspirador e impresionante. A Blaine simplemente le resulta aterrador.

"Oh, vamos, Blaine. Quiero una foto de ustedes dos juntos para su libro de bebé", le suplica Rachel.

"Está bien". Responde Blaine, cediendo porque ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer cuando una nueva mamá quiere que sostengas a su bebé? Sería más que un poco descortés el rehusarse.

Kurt le pasa a Zach, susurrándole a Blaine que sostenga su cabeza y lo mantenga cerca y no con los brazos extendidos. Apresurándose para conseguir la cámara, Rachel regresa y toma algunas fotos. "Bien, ahora Kurt y Cooper, la multitud alrededor", ella trina brillantemente mientras todos sonríen juntos. "Excelente".

"Coop, toma al niño", le sisea Blaine mientras Kurt camina a través de la cocina. Blaine se apresura después para encontrarlo parado ante el fregadero mirando hacia el pequeño patio. Limpiando sus ojos a toda prisa sobre el reverso de su manga, se gira y le ofrece una brillante sonrisa, pero Blaine no se fía.

"¿Estás bien?".

"Sí... sólo un poco... no lo sé. Probablemente, con el horario desfasado", le dice Kurt con una tensa sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo?".

"Sí, por supuesto".

"¿Me dirías si fuera algo más?", persiste Blaine.

"Por supuesto".

Blaine abre su boca para decir algo más, pero es interrumpido por la llegada de Burt y Carole.

"Todos mis chicos, y chica, lo siento, Rachel, juntos de nuevo. ¡Y ni siquiera es Navidad!", dice Burt felizmente mientras se saludan unos a otros. "Entonces, ¿qué les parece su nuevo sobrino, eh?".

"Lo amo enloquecidamente". Cooper les sonríe alegremente. "Finn, Rachel, gracias por decir que puedo ser su tío. Me han hecho ridículamente feliz".

"De nada", le dice Rachel mientras Blaine siente todos los ojos sobre él.

"Um, sí, gracias".

"Entonces, ¿cómo les fue en el viaje a ustedes dos?", pregunta Carole mientras se instala en una silla, "¡Kurt, te ves tan bien! Tú también, Blaine, pero quiero decir, me esperaba que Kurt se viera...".

"¿Eso significa gordo? Oh, dios mío". Dice Kurt mientras palpa cautelosamente bajo su barbilla.

"No, cariño, en absoluto. Sólo te ves... feliz. En realidad, más feliz de lo que te había visto desde hace un largo tiempo".

"Estoy de acuerdo", comparte Rachel su opinión.

"La llegada de Zach ayudó". Blaine ofrece, tratando de librar a Kurt del interrogatorio.

Todos charlan por un rato, principalmente sobre el bebé, antes de que Kurt anuncie que necesitan ir a casa y descansar. Blaine se encuentra demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier otra cosa que cerrar sus ojos en el camino a casa, el estrés de las últimas dos horas pasándole su factura. Puede oír la conversación de Kurt y de Cooper pero suena distante mientras empieza a entrar y salir del sueño.

"Kurt, dejaré a Blaine primero y luego te llevaré a tu casa, ¿si te parece bien?".

Kurt abre la boca para responder, pero es interrumpido por un medio despierto Blaine. "¡No! Kurt me pertenece".

**888**

N/T: ¡Volví!

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
